


Katharsis

by LermEn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Historical Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LermEn/pseuds/LermEn
Summary: 335 B.C. Мальчишка, совсем еще юнец, повис на руках стражи, еле переставляя ноги со звенящими на щиколотках цепями. Сразу видно, что фивонец, иначе не смотрел бы на своего захватчика с неприкрытой холодной дерзостью. Персиваль брезгливо покривился, изучая черные вьющиеся волосы с застывшей в них грязью и пеплом и измазанное в саже тело, выглядывающее из-за куцой пожелтевшей рубахи до колен. От него за версту несло потом и чужой кровью.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Отголоски мира «меча и магии» + честно стыренные моменты из биографии Александра Македонского.  
> Katharsis(древнегреч.) - очищение.  
> ATTENTION: много древнегреческих имен, слов и понятий, пояснения к которым указаны в примечаниях в конце текста.  
> Возможны некоторые анахронизмы.

****Сон давно перестал быть спокойным. Шестнадцать лет — срок настолько долгий, что не трудно потеряться в количестве тех ночей, после которых веки не казались бы столь тяжелыми, а мышцы ноющими и налитыми неподъемным свинцом. Все эти расслабляющие ароматные масла, которые Персивалю приносили слуги по настоянию придворного лекаря, имели совсем недолгосрочное воздействие, как пятиминутный отдых между спаррингами на арене: он переводит дух, а после этого снова идет в атаку, которая кажется еще более изматывающей.

Поэтому Персиваль предпочитал никогда не расслабляться. Не то что предпочитал, а просто не мог себе позволить. Он вернулся из боя только вчера, а мыслями, казалось, так и остался под стенами полуразрушенного и омертвевшего города, точно юнец, скорбевший о своей любимой. Любимой у Персиваля не было, скорби — тоже, так что он смутно предполагал, что, когда стремления доходят до точки исхода, они перестают быть такими желанными и направляющими и быстро теряют вкус. В точности как это вино, которое он медленно испивал из своего кубка. Очень легко перепутать, потерял ли человек вкус к привычным вещам или же вкус к жизни, и Персиваль не хотел браться за самокопание. У него была армия, процветающее государство, лавры, кованные на горячей крови и костях его подданных и врагов, и покоренные города — всё то, чем он дышал всю свою жизнь. Променивать сотканное своими руками наследие на бессмысленное «Правильно ли я поступил» настолько глупо, что можно даже не задумываться.

Конечно, он поступил правильно. Неприступность Фив* манила. Этот город — город вольного, сильного народа и расцвета высокого искусства — действительно манил всех: иноземных купцов, полководцев-смельчаков и опытных завоевателей, которые в итоге уходили раньше, чем хоть один человек мог бы добровольно сдаться. Фивяне крепки духом, и Персиваль знал о возможных трудностях, но вот она победа — на его руках — тихо согревает ладони и приятным крохотным пламенем покалывает сердце. Чуть меньше половины его войска полегло под ответным натиском упрямцев, но это война, а на войне смерть шагает рядом с жизнью, проигрыш — с победой. Впрочем, многих потерь можно было бы избежать, не позволь себе некоторые полки непростительного самовольства. Они погибли раньше, чем Персиваль смог бы казнить их.

От Фив остались все еще полыхающие в огне руины и лай уцелевших собак. Путь оттуда до Пеллы* занял долгое время: все устали и миражами видели обилие еды и мягкие кровати. Персиваль с трудом верил, что теперь спал в своих просторных покоях, а не под ночным беспощадным небом на адски горячей песчаной земле. Хотя сегодня сон к нему не шел. Он пил остывшее вино, смотрел в окно на солдат, патрулирующих вечерние улицы, и ждал каких-нибудь вестей от приближенных: провиант от разграбленных в Фивах домов и лавок нужно было куда-то пристроить. Впрочем, как и рабов.

— Мы нашли для Вас кое-что интересное, господин, — слуга коротко поклонился, когда вошел в дверь. — Мальчишка очень занятный и, кажется… один из _этих_.

— Ведите, — бросил Персиваль через плечо.

Он слышал об _этих_ еще в детстве. Мать читала ему легенды и сказки перед сном о храбрых воинах далеких времен, бессмертных богах и великой горе Олимп, с которой Гера скинула своего сына Гефеста. Но то лишь мифы, затертые на страницах старых рукописных фолиантов, а настоящие истории он любил куда больше: вроде тех, что рассказывали ему мудрецы и риторы* во время учений. Обычно _эти_ предпочитали скрываться и не приковывать к себе лишнего внимания. Это были люди, отличающиеся от других разномастными возможностями и силой. Персиваль соврал бы, если бы сказал, что его цели в отношении их не эгоистичны. С каждым днем наука и алхимия двигаются вперед, и кто знает, сколько пользы можно извлечь из подобных… существ. Он не отрицал того, что некоторые вещи невозможно объяснить — например, магию, и _эти_ обладают ею в троекратном размере: лекари, ясновидцы, темные маги и светлые мракоборцы.

Персиваль недоверчиво вскинул взгляд на того, кого ему привели через какое-то мгновение. Мальчишка, совсем еще юнец, повис на руках стражи, еле переставляя ногами со звенящими на щиколотках цепями. Сразу видно, что фивонец, иначе не смотрел бы на своего захватчика с неприкрытой холодной дерзостью. Персиваль брезгливо покривился, изучая черные вьющиеся волосы с застывшей в них грязью и пеплом и измазанное в саже тело, выглядывающее из-за куцой пожелтевшей рубахи до колен. От него за версту несло потом и чужой кровью.

— Я велел доставить кого-то достойного моего внимания, а не побитый мешок с костями.

— О, он силен, мой господин, — клятвенно сообщил слуга. — Его поймали, когда он пытался покинуть оккупированный город. Тогда он был слаб, но клянусь богами, такого Вы еще не видели.

Персиваль издал смешок, оценив всю нелепость заявления, но потом присмотрелся получше. Если отмыть мальчишку от слоя пыли и запекшейся крови, он больше станет походить на _э_ ллина*. Надо сказать, на красивого, с острыми скулами и полными, как у девушки, губами эллина. Возможно, не стоило относиться сразу предвзято.

— Не видел еще, значит, — повторил Персиваль задумчиво. — И что в тебе такого, что заставит меня передумать продавать тебя, как остальных?

Тот посмотрел на него так остервенело и даже обиженно, как будто было верхом наглости просто разговаривать с ним. Естественно, он горделив, как и его народ, так что единственное, чего стоит ожидать в ближайшие время — молчание. Тем не менее Персиваль не терпел к себе неуважения.

— Ты немой? — спросил он.

— Не разговаривает с тех пор, как мы посадили его в темницу, господин, — поспешил объяснить служка. — Но, думаю, это поправимо.

Мальчишка затравленно отвернул голову в сторону. Он словно подставлял щеку, мол, пускай бьют, но никто не услышит от него ни единого слова. Да, вполне поправимо — розгами и несколькими днями без еды и воды, а так как бежать он в любом случае не сможет, оставалось только глубоко сомневаться, что в его силах добыть пропитание самому.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Персиваль устало. — В чем его сила?

— Это сложно передать, господин… Мальчишка горит черным пламенем. Оно больно жалит, несколько наших воинов лежат в госпитале со странными ожогами.

Вот, значит, как. Охранники крепко держали мальчишку под руки, которые были скованы тяжелыми железными наручами, глухо постукивающими друг о друга при каждом нечаянном движении. Если и имелась у него сокрушительная мощь, то сейчас она явно спала, потому что, когда Персиваль подошел ближе и вцепился в худое плечо пальцами, боли не последовало.

— Ньютон дал ему одно из своих зелий, пока он находился без сознания, — продолжал лепетать грум. — На сутки оно усыпляет силу любого мага.

Фивонец сжался всем телом, когда к нему прикоснулись, и позволил себе вольность с вызовом посмотреть в глаза македонского правителя. Можно было бы подумать, что это он имеет высокопоставленный чин, а Персиваль всего-навсего какой-то хамский сумасброд, посмевший тронуть его неприкосновенную кожу, но на самом деле в мальчишке просто плескались презрение и жгучая ненависть.

Многие испытывали подобное чувство к Персивалю, но отнюдь не многие после этого оставались в живых. Из всех когда-либо существовавших на свете людей он был, пожалуй, одним из немногих, кто радовал Аида своими частыми «дарами». Взывания к благосклонности богов он считал глупыми и бесполезными — за время жертвоприношений и молитв оным можно успеть сделать что-то полезное и быть уверенным наверняка, на что тратишь драгоценные минуты своей жизни, но, если вдруг Персивалю уготовили теплое местечко в царстве мертвых, он вовсе не против отправить туда еще парочку неугодных, когда предоставится возможность.

Юнца он убивать не собирался, преследуя интересы улучшения своего государства с помощью наделенных магией людей, но его определенно стоило поставить на место. Твердой рукой Персиваль сжал тонкое горло.

— Останешься в моих покоях и будешь спать подле моей кровати, — решил он. — Снаружи у дверей стоит стража, и она вспорет тебе живот раньше, чем ты попытаешься улизнуть.

Кожа у мальчишки славная, как мягкий гладкий воск под пальцами, а строптивость, граничаящая с непозволительной непокорностью, вполне могла стать для него прямой, вымощенной собственной глупостью дорожкой в Аид*. Будет обидно, если Персиваль упустит такой презент, не попытавшись извлечь из него что-то для себя.

Пару дней достаточно, чтобы узнать, годен фивонец хотя бы на простейшую магию или нет, и тогда уже можно будет рассматривать его кандидатуру либо на казнь или пожизненное рабство, либо на почетное место в царской свите. Впрочем, вряд ли сейчас он оценивал предоставленные возможности по достоинству. Его взгляд был более чем красноречив.

— Скажи Ньютону, что я хочу видеть его завтра утром, — Персиваль обратился к своему слуге. — И лучше бы ему не заставлять меня ждать. Можете быть свободны.

Поклонившись, слуга и стража покинули покои, оставив тишину томиться в воздухе. Фивонец стоял ни жив ни мертв: побледневший, как хладный труп, и напрягшийся, точно тугая тетива Апполонового лука. Персиваль потушил все свечи в комнате, кроме одной, и за ширмой переодел свое повседневное платье на ночную одежду, но даже спустя такое количество времени, молодой эллин продолжал стоять там, где его и оставили. Посреди всей этой роскоши со своим чумазым лицом и жилистым телом он выглядел нелепо.

— Не стой, как монумент, — Персиваль раздраженно выдохнул. — Занимай свое место. Живо.

Церемониться он разучился много лет назад еще на самых своих первых тренировках с рыцарями. Новобранцев всегда нелегко учить чему-то, особенно если они еще ни разу не держали в руках оружие, поэтому приходилось быть жестким и грубым. На войне противники не дают поблажек — именно этому он учил свою армию. Одна секунда, одно промедление — и этим воспользуются.

Здесь то же самое: мальчику нужно дать понять, что беззаботность осталась где-то там, вместе с руинами его города, а тут, в Македонии, свои порядки, нарушения которых Персиваль причислял к преступлению против Короны. Фивонцу было трудно передвигаться под чужим пристальным взглядом. Его походка ломанная и неуверенная, будто сделай он еще шаг — и упадет, разбившись о землю каменной статуей, но он пересек комнату за несколько долгих секунд и, чуть помедлив, неловко уселся на оленью шкуру у кровати, нелепо прижимая к ногам короткую рубаху, которая едва скрывала бедра.

Теперь, оставшись с царем один на один, он больше не казался таким стойким и непоколебимым: все, что осталось от его смелости — труха. Он ненавидел и боялся, и это куда лучше, чем ничего.

Персиваль положил под подушку один из своих кинжалов.

— Не думаю, что тебе понравится ощутить его остроту на себе, — бросил он. — Любое твое движение я могу расценить, как попытку нападения, поэтому не рискуй своей шкурой. Она нам обоим пригодится.

В ответ только звякнули тяжелые кандалы. Мальчишка демонстративно повернулся к нему спиной и, ежась от холода, прилег на оленью шкуру, сворачиваясь в клубок. Когда Персиваль потушил последнюю свечу и занял свое ложе, он услышал злобный скрежет зубов.

— Что бы Вы не хотели от меня, я не стану этого делать.

Персиваль был слишком уставшим, чтобы ответить на наглость должным образом. Перед тем, как заснуть, он готов был поклясться, что слышал сдавленные всхлипы.

Ньютон явился в его покои с первыми лучами солнца. Он вовсе и не спал, должно быть, — все занимался со своими загадочными зверушками, к которым Персиваль всегда относился с недоверчивой осторожностью. Когда-то он даже разрешил Ньютону завести питомник в одной из конюшен. На тот момент Скамандер был единственным, кто знал все азы лекарского дела, а потом уже и не хотелось его заменять никем другим, потому что мужчина показал себя талантливым, учтивым и опытным не только в медицине и алхимии, но и в дельных советах. Великим правителям тоже нужен свежий взгляд на многие обстоятельства, и Ньютон стал одной из самых приближенных к Короне личностей.

К тому времени, как он пришел, Персиваль уже был одет в латы, готовый тренировать только вступивших в армию новобранцев. Тот мальчишка-маг так и лежал на своем новом месте, ни разу не шевельнувшись за ночь. Сложно сказать, спал ли он сейчас или добровольно продолжал топить себя в бессмысленной молчаливой горечи. Впрочем, Персивалю было плевать: у него намечалось много неотложных дел на сегодняшний день.

— Как спалось, мой господин? — вежливо поклонился Ньютон.

— Лучше не бывает, — он взял в руки меч, собираясь покинуть замок в ближайшие минуты. — Что на повестке?

— Еще несколько наших воинов не пережили эту ночь. Мне жаль.

— Что ж, — Персиваль поджал губы. — Они получили рану в достойном бою и умерли, доказав свою верность. Вечером все должно быть готово к погребению.

— Слушаюсь. Что-то еще?

— Да, — Персиваль отозвал Ньютона к двери, чтобы обезопасить их разговор от лишних ушей. — Грядет война. Персы сильны и не терпят поражений, как и я. Нужны любые силы, которые смогут обеспечить неприкосновенность наших войск хотя бы на первое время. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю, Ньютон?

Врачеватель посмотрел назад — туда, где находился плененный эллин, — и кивнул головой.

— Кажется, господин, — ответил он. — Но не ждите результатов так скоро. Он силен, но едва ли умеет пользоваться своим даром. Тут нужен особый… тщательный подход.

— Так займись же, — сказал Персиваль. — Время не на нашей стороне.

Чем раньше они начнут обучать армию, тем больше шансы выявить все слабые места и вовремя их устранить. Это был шанс не ударить в грязь лицом, не потерять тысячи людей… и не остаться в истории горсткой пепла, о которой потом никто не вспомнит. Войска нуждались в укреплении любым доступным способом.

Возможно, сегодня на тренировке он переусердствовал с выбиванием духа из своих солдат. Заниматься под солнечным пеклом с доспехами на жаждущем влаги и прохлады теле практически невозможно, но никогда не знаешь точно, когда случится битва, поэтому плохие условия только закаляют боевой запал. Несколько смельчаков вызвались с ним один на один: первый кидался в атаку совсем бездумно, не имея ни тактики, ни правильной техники, а второму не хватало скорости, хотя продержался он немного дольше. Персиваль оценил рвение, но рвение не поможет, если враг — более сильный и опытный — окружит со всех сторон.

По этой причине спарринги длились мучительнее, но продуктивнее, чем обычно. Многие только вступили в ряды новичков: они еще учились чувствовать меч и щит продолжением своего тела и неуклюже падали на землю, не умея быстро подниматься. Конечно, не все были безнадежными. Пушечное мясо всегда можно пустить в ход первыми, а на других, что посмышленней и ловчей, возлагалась надежда. Пока что Персиваль не заметил ни одного хорошо отличившегося, а потом его собственные силы иссякли, так что пришлось поручить тренировку одному из своих лучших солдат.

Впереди предстояло собрание совета, и после нескольких часов, проведенных на арене, Персиваль сразу направился в главный зал, где его уже ждали приближенные соратники. Обсуждение не было новым — скорее, пришлось закреплять решения, выдвинутые еще в прошлые разы. На грани войны и мира — так можно описать складывавшуюся ситуацию между двумя восходящими державами.

— Будет ли разумно, если мы наступим первыми? — спросил один из присутствующих. — Я хочу сказать, что мы потеряем доверие в глазах союзников, если будем бить без предупреждения.

— Союзники поддерживают наш выбор и готовы выступить вместе с нами. Персия знает о неизбежности войны, и лучше ударить раньше, пока она не собрала силу, — Персиваль долго думал над стратегической основой грядущей битвы, и это было единственным верным решением.

Все члены совета знали, что нужно уметь рисковать, иначе Македония не выиграла бы и половину междоусобных баталий с другими государствами. Впрочем, всегда были «за» и «против», но в ходе дискуссий рождались ответы.

— Тем не менее мы не можем полностью полагаться на союзников, — все же колебался Персиваль, сосредоточенно буравя глазами расставленные на рукописных картах камушки. — В любой момент они могут обернуться врагами, а когда мы нападем на Персию, Пелла останется без защиты. Сколько у нас воинов?

— Предлагаете поделить войско на части? — второй советник задумчиво нахмурился. — Хороший ход, однако половина останется сдерживать осаду, которая, возможно, и не состоится, в то время как остальные будут нуждаться в помощи на границе.

— В Пелле мы оставим меньшую часть. На случай осады у нас есть катапульты и большие запасы зерна и воды. Этого достаточно, чтобы продержаться первое время.

— И все же я напоминаю, — возразил советник осторожно, — что армия персов куда больше, чем наша. Можно призвать обычных македонян, но сомневаюсь, что торговцы, землепашцы и фивонские рабы обладают нужными навыками…

Персиваль нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, призывая к молчанию.

— Я сам решу, какими они навыками обладают, а какими — нет, — сказал он. — Их можно научить так же легко, как выдрессировать пса на выполнение команд. Многие сомневавшиеся во мне уже давно кормят червей и хищных воронов, и если ты желаешь присоединиться к ним, то скажи лишь еще одно слово.

Советник побледнел и умолк, вовремя одумавшись. Только отчаявшиеся безумцы добровольно вызывали на себя монарший гнев. Персиваль не мог позволить кому-то сеять панику и неуверенность среди своего народа, в противном случае люди смиренно сложат мечи раньше, чем они пересекут Эгейское море на пути к врагу.

В каком-то смысле собрание можно было считать успешным. Они учли все возможные риски, но главная загвоздка в том, как этих рисков благополучно избежать. После разгрома Фив они потеряли тысячи и тысячи воинов: кто-то погиб, и теперь их тела гниют под палящим солнцем, а кто-то лежит в госпитале с тяжелыми открытыми переломами и ранами и, возможно, не переживут этот день. Сейчас Македония как никогда нуждалась в интенсивном восстановлении, поэтому Персиваль будет проводить обучения военному делу в три раза чаще, солдаты отсеят слабых и ненужных рабов, а Ньютон приложит все усилия, чтобы вытянуть раненых из лап Аида. В это хотелось верить.

Ньютон догнал Персиваля после окончания совета. Они на всякий случай встали под нишей в коридоре, чтобы никто из мимопроходящих придворных служителей не услышал о сугубо царских делах.

— Как все прошло? — Персиваль заметил в лице врачевателя неуверенность. На собрании Ньютон как всегда сидел тише воды и сейчас ему явно было что сказать.

— Мальчик и правда силен, — доложил Ньютон. — Пришлось дать ему две колбы зелья, чтобы сделать существо внутри него почти бессильным.

— Существо?

— Обскур, мой господин. Я встречал их лишь пару раз в своей жизни и могу сказать, что они представляют из себя сокрушающую мощь, которую практически невозможно остановить. Я провел на мальчике некоторые исследования…

Персиваль скрипнул зубами.

— И?

— Чтобы подчинить обскура, необходим контроль. Но это невозможно сделать, когда нет баланса между ним и его оболочкой. Мальчик должен быть владельцем существа, а сейчас, к сожалению, все наоборот, — Ньютон выглядел несчастно. Он не любил быть вестником удручающих новостей.

— И как… — Персиваль нервно взмахнул руками, еще раз убеждаясь, что ничего не знает о подобных вещах. — Сколько времени займет нахождение этого баланса?

— Это зависит полностью от Вас, — серьезно ответил лекарь. — Мальчик был захвачен и ранен, от его дома остался лишь пепел, он зол и печален и совсем не знает, что его может ожидать. Прошу Вас, будьте с ним… мягче. Это единственный шанс добиться хоть каких-то результатов.

Просто отлично, думал Персиваль. Он никогда не сглаживал углы, не подбирал выражений и был решителен в своих действиях, а теперь ему придется «быть мягче» с тем, кто не стоит и грязи под подошвой и, возможно, не оправдает возложенных на него ожиданий.

— Ладно, — выдохнул он. — Что с остальными рабами? Среди них есть подходящие?

Ньютон покачал головой.

— Боюсь, что нет. Я обнаружил только сквибов, а они необучаемы. Я продолжаю поиски и среди нашего народа, но Вы же знаете, как маги не любят высовываться.

Ньютон никогда не называл магов _этими_ , считая это оскорбительным прежде всего и к своей персоне. В замке его не любили и считали странным только потому, что он возился со зверушками и по его венам текло волшебство, еще мало изученное в этом мире. Люди боятся неизвестности и подобно собакам начинают лаять в страхе, когда лицом к лицу сталкиваются с тем, с чем понятия не имеют, как себя вести. Одна из причин, по которой Персиваль еще не обнародовал на совете новость о возможном пополнении армии магами — это вызвало бы шквал негодования и ненужных споров.

— И господин, — Ньютон окликнул его, когда тот собирался удалиться к себе. — Его зовут Криденс.

Персиваль кивнул, видя, с какой надеждой Ньютон улыбнулся ему.

Выстраивать доверительные отношения — то, чем занимался Персиваль всю жизнь. Выстраивал отношения между своим государством и другими странами, выстраивал отношения с народом и дальнедержавными послами… Наверное, здесь есть ирония, потому что он не умел общаться с _обыкновенными_ людьми даже в рамках особой нужды.

С теми, кто ниже его статусом, всегда складывался только один разговор, далеко не приятный, потому что чаще всего приходилось ставить таких на место. Персиваль был полон решимости узнать своего пленного получше: убедиться, что он стоит всех надежд и стараний, иначе мальчишку ожидает либо плаха, либо пожизненное рабство. Не сказать, что сейчас он был свободен — как раз-таки наоборот. Но, по крайней мере, его не заставляют пахать на полях, как мерина, или служить мелкой знати, которая не преминула бы в буквальном смысле вытереть об него ноги.

Когда Персиваль вернулся восвояси, фивонец все так же сидел на оленьей шкуре, словно она образовывала круг защиты. Он посмотрел на царя мельком и отвел взгляд. Очевидно, к Персивалю он питал далеко не светлые чувства, впрочем, того это волновало меньше всего.

— Ты должен приветствовать меня и вставать, когда я возвращаюсь, — он старался вложить в голос меньше стали.

Эллин поднял на него исполненный отвращения взор. Неизвестно, что делал с ним Ньютон, но он выглядел вымотанным, хотя это не мешало проявлять дерзновенную непокорность: мальчишка так и не поднялся с места.

— Кто Вы такой, чтобы я чтил Вас? — его голос звучал вредно и сочился ядом.

Умный мальчик. Знает, как обращаться и при этом оставаться при своем.

Ничего, всякую «брешь» можно залатать, если она не по нраву правителю.

— Я буду вынужден уверовать, что ты дикарь, если не умеешь проявлять уважение к человеку выше тебя статусом.

— Мне все равно, что Вы думаете обо мне, — ответил он, прижимая колени к груди.

Персиваль растерял всякий дружелюбный настрой. Он подошел ближе, так, что теперь его мыски касались грязных пальцев мальчишеских ног, и заговорил тихо, с толикой вкладываемого в тон наводящего ужаса:

— Дикарей убивают или учат. Мои методы обучения тебя устрашат. Так что будь добр, — он не сильно, но чувствительно сгреб черные волосы в кулак, вынуждая того задрать голову вверх, и увидел невольно приоткрывшийся в страхе рот, — встань и поприветствуй меня, как положено.

Как беззащитная рыбешка, выкинутая на сушу приливом, он затрепетал всем телом под сильным гнетом и бесспорно осознавал, что все еще хотел жить. Мальчишка медленно поднялся на едва держащие его ноги и, противясь всей душой, опустил голову вниз в жесте покорившегося против своей воли человека. Для начала весьма неплохо.

Гнев Персиваля поутих.

— Я прикажу принести сюда лохань с водой, — произнес он спокойно. — От тебя воняет трупами.

Этими словами он словно резанул по самому сердцу пленника: тот вздернул подбородок и округлил глаза, точно претерпел ужасное оскорбление.

Конечно, как можно было забыть… Именно трупами были завалены все Фивы после всего этого разгрома, и, возможно, именно ими многим горожанам приходилось прикрываться, чтобы избежать уготовленной участи. Так что можно предположить, что Персиваль нашел «рычажок» давления.

Как только его слуга Абернати явился на свой «пост», Персиваль велел ему принести в покои наполненную водой бадью. Воздух вокруг нее был насыщен горячими парами и едва различимой ноткой душистых пряных трав, от которой немного кружилась голова. Слуги постоянно готовили все самое необходимое для приема ванн и подходили к этому очень тщательно и трепетно, чтобы повелитель остался доволен и максимально расслаблен после трудовых будней, только сейчас все это предназначалось тому, кто больше всего нуждался в свежести как тела, так и мыслей.

Мальчишка недоверчиво косился на сновавших туда-сюда царских прислужников, словно те подготавливали котел с ядом, а не ванную, и застыл как вкопанный, когда все, кроме царя и его слуги, удалились. Персиваль был занят своими документами за столом и увидел отсутствие каких-либо действий только тогда, когда тишина стала слишком сильно давить на уши.

Персиваль отложил стилос* в сторону.

— Я не потерплю, если рядом со мной постоянно будет ошиваться грязное существо, — беспардонно заявил он. — Раздевайся и залезай.

Снятая пожелтевшая рубашка не полетела на пол, а осталась сжата в тонких руках, прикрывая нижнюю часть жилистого тела. Без этого тряпья эллин остался уязвимым и полностью открытым, будто кусок холщовой ткани действительно мог его спасти. Он подошел к лохани, стараясь не обращать внимания на пристальный взгляд Персиваля, и как можно быстро перелез через бортик и опустился вниз, расплескав немного воды из-за ненужной расторопности. Рубашку он оставил висеть рядом.

Мальчишка выглядел нервным и загнанным, только вместо угла или клетки его тупиком оказалась обычная ванная. Подтянув ноги к груди, он уперся подбородком в колени, и на лице отразилось удивление, когда Абернати обмакнул какую-то губку в воде и принялся обтирать его плечи. Первые прикосновения напрягали, но потом фивонцу даже удалось отпустить напряжение, учитывая то, что всю ночь он провел на полу, по которому периодически бегал неприятный холодок, и его заставили раздеться. У него отняли волю — для фивян не было унижения хуже.

Персиваль честно пытался работать, с головой уходя в документы, переданные ему послами на днях, а потом подумал, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для принятия важных решений. Он смотрел на то, как слуга омывал пленника, проводя губкой по сгорбившейся спине и прикрытой волосами шее. Тот отстраненно смотрел на противоположный край лохани.

— Ньютон назвал тебя Криденсом, — задумчиво окликнул его Персиваль. — Это твое имя?

Услышав знакомое слово, юнец вскинул ответный взор на царя.

— Да, — он почти прошептал.

— Да, господин, — поправил Персиваль сдержанно.

— Да, господин, — тон был безэмоционален и похож на тот, каким обычно отвечали слишком рано сдавшиеся люди. Персиваль сомневался, что мальчишка смирился со своей нынешней жизнью, но иногда судьба не предоставляет особых вариантов.

— Ты знаешь, что ты здесь делаешь, Криденс?

Наверное, вопрос стоило сформулировать иначе, потому как этот подразумевал свободу выбора, которой Криденс не так давно лишился. Но вопрос не был осечкой — Персиваль спрашивал так, как ему удобнее, не размениваясь на щадящую учтивость.

— Вам нужна моя сила, — он был угрюмым, но по-прежнему тихим. — Не знаю, какие цели Вы преследуете, но у Вас ничего не выйдет.

— Ты не к месту упрям. Возможно, я не стану пороть тебя, если усмиришь свою дерзость.

— Ваши люди вырезали наш город, — Криденс едва сдерживал себя от надрывных непочтительных ноток. — Они убили стариков, женщин и детей. Как еще я должен к Вам относиться? — потом добавил чуть менее уверенно. — Господин.

— Этого бы не было, если бы твой народ покорился сразу, — Персиваль все еще мог разговаривать, не срываясь в бесконтрольный гнев из-за открытой демонстрации неуважения этого юнца. — Глупцы погибают первыми. Думаю, тебе это известно, как никому другому.

— Мой народ не глуп, — возмущенный таким заявлением, он резко опустил руки в воду, разбрызгивая ее на пол. — Мой народ предпочел бороться и умереть, чем подчиниться таким варварам, как вы.

— Я строил империю на крови и костях, и не смей говорить, что понимаешь, каково это, мальчик, — гладкие подлокотники кресла заскрипели под сильно сжимающимися на них пальцами. — Я бы мог утопить тебя в этой ванне раньше, чем ты успеешь сделать вдох. Но ты нужен мне и моему государству. Не делай свое пребывание здесь плачевным.

Остаток времени они провели в тишине. Слуга неторопливо промывал волосы Криденса, осторожно поворачивал его голову, чтобы выбрать веточки, траву и засохшую грязь из влажных локонов. Эллин чувствовал себя неуютно, непривыкший к роскошным купаниям и чужим рукам, отдирающим слой пыли с его тела, и был рад, когда все это закончилось.

Слуга подал ему полотенце и короткий хитон* до колен. Криденс старался обтираться быстро и не обращать внимания на прикованный к своему телу оценивающий взгляд. Его кожа стала чище и белее, волосы приобрели иссиня-черный оттенок. Персиваль заинтересованно пробегал глазами по юному, в самом расцвете сил телу и подумал, как хорошо бы оно смотрелось в богатых одеяниях воина или старшего прислужника Короны. Дарованный мальчишке хитон тоже смотрелся неплохо: открывал ключицы и утонченный разлет плеч, обнажал сильные ноги. Определенно, на рынке работорговли на него был бы большой спрос. Теперь, когда Криденс свеж и физически ободрен ароматными маслами и травами, он стал больше походить на человека, совсем еще юного в своей внешности и не до конца осознанной обиде. Его можно понять, но, стань он чуть старше и познай жизнь побольше, мнения о многих вещах в его голове перестроятся, даже мысли о войне, которая так ненавистна молодому уму.

В его возрасте Персиваль уже убивал и умело владел разными видами боевого искусства. Слишком раннее взросление сказалось на его нраве, но, быть может, именно жёсткости сейчас так не хватало разрозненному обществу.

Перед сном Абернати доставил в покои ужин: зажаренную на огне баранину и конину, зелень, сорванную с самых плодородных грядок землепашцев, и кувшин заморского вина. Когда все это великолепие поставили на стол, Криденс побледнел и принялся сосредоточенно пялиться куда угодно, только не на то, чей запах так ароматно «забродил» по комнате, вызывая жалобное урчание в животе. Персиваль не был извергом и настоятельно рекомендовал разделить трапезу вместе с ним, решая отложить метод угроз. Стоило немного подождать, пока пленник поймет, что гордость — худший посредник выживания, и если он правда не хочет закончить свою жизнь в истощении, то придется играть по правилам.

Персиваль привык обедать и ужинать в своих покоях в одиночестве, и казалось странным видеть напротив себя другого человека — человека, который по своему происхождению едва ли достоин сидеть за царским столом, преломляя хлеб с правителем. Ел фивонец медленно, будто с осознанием дела, хотя он пробыл без еды пару тяжелых дней, поэтому ему стоило огромных усилий не накинуться на яства, воистину королевские, как хищник на кролика. Он смотрел в свою тарелку и сначала аккуратно положил в рот веточку укропа, а потом, охваченный голодом, принялся за мясо, неловко управляясь ножами, с кончиков которых приходилось есть.

Персиваль думал, что вполне мог обеспечить ему отдельную каморку где-нибудь в замке поблизости, но за ним нужно было наблюдать и отслеживать результаты в ходе занятий с придворным лекарем. Персиваль обязательно поприсутствует на одном из них.

— Ньютон сказал передать это Вам, — перед тем, как уйти, слуга поклонился и отдал ему небольшую, помещающуюся в сжатой ладони колбу с темно-фиолетовой жидкостью.

К тому времени Криденс уже закончил с трапезой, и ему разрешили вернуться на свое место. Он испуганно вскинулся, увидев, как Персиваль подступает к нему.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это, — заговорил он.

Криденс отрицательно мотнул головой. Значит, в прошлый раз Ньютон потрудился усыпить его, прежде чем давать зелье. Вряд ли он помнил что-либо после того, как добровольно выпивал снотворное под предлогом обычного «успокоительного».

— Ты должен принять зелье, — Персиваль протянул ему колбу. — Мне не нужно, чтобы существо внутри тебя вышло из-под контроля.

Криденс медленно отполз назад.

— Я не стану.

— Станешь, — пообещал Персиваль. — Сейчас же.

— Нет, — своими отказами он вымащивал себе прямую дорожку до пыточной камеры.

Правитель резко вложил сосуд в ладонь Криденса, но тот выбросил его из своих рук раньше, чем пальцы в полной мере ощутили гладкость стекла.

— Упрямый мальчишка! — прошипел Персиваль. Гнев вскипел в жилах и порывистым дыханием сквозь зубы прорывался наружу.

Криденс не ожидал, что в следующую секунду его опрокинут на спину, придавливая к полу и не позволяя шевельнуться, и больно сожмут щеки, вынуждая открыть рот. Он забился в руках правителя, нависающего над ним грозовой тучей, лицо исказил ужасный испуг, а сердце застряло где-то в горле, по стенкам которого заструилась безвкусная жидкость. Препятствовать было невозможно: Криденс задыхался, пытаясь выплюнуть попавшие капли, но тягаться с сильным воином у него не вышло бы, даже натренируй он себе жгуты мышц. Придавленные чужим коленом руки онемели от боли, а Персиваль продолжал нависать над ним и для пущего эффекта зажал его рот ладонью. Криденс бессильной тряпкой обмяк на дощатом полу, слабо смаргивая влагу в глазах. Его отпустили только тогда, когда уверились в удовлетворенном результате.

Презрительным взглядом Персиваль окинул раскинувшееся под ним тело.

— В следующий раз я не буду так милосерден, — и брезгливо стряхнул с своего плеча вцепившуюся в последних остатках сопротивления руку.

Криденс был тих. Он не издал и звука ни после, ни потом, когда в покоях потухла последняя свеча, увлекая их во мрак. Сон Персиваля оказался слишком беспокойным: ему снилось бранное поле, близлежащее к Пелле, руины виднеющихся вдали башен замка, горы рассеченных тел и он сам, стоящий в одиночестве посреди всего этого хаоса, проигравший и молящий о чем-то богов светлого Олимпа. Он проснулся резко и не успел осознать, что находится в своей опочивальне, но главное — больше не во сне.

Он усмехнулся сам себе: если бы когда-нибудь пришлось молиться богам, то точно не тем, что наверху. Скорее всего, он попросил бы воды из подземной реки Стикс*, чтобы омыться ею и получить несокрушимую мощь, которой возобладал Ахиллес давным-давно. Только все это — сказки, которые воспитанные жены и мужи рассказывают своим маленьким детям. У Персиваля же не было времени на разномастные байки — у него была держава, которая нуждалась в сохранении.

С рассветом пришлось покинуть свою кровать, облачиться в парадный хитон и отправиться на осмотр придворцовых улиц, а вернувшись к полудню, Персиваль застал в покоях гостя. Ньютон разложил по его рабочему столу свои замысловатые инструменты и колбы и метался в разные стороны, встряхивая в руках очередной сосуд. Со стороны могло показаться, что он торопился, но он всегда был суетливым. Криденс сидел в выдвинутом посреди комнаты кресле и вжимался в обитую шкурой медведя спинку так сильно, будто хотел слиться с ней.

— Господин, — Ньютон коротко поклонился. — Не думал, что Вы вернетесь так рано. Мы с Криденсом хотели немного позаниматься.

Судя по виду фивонца, заниматься он явно не желал, чего бы там под этим не подразумевалось.

— Прошу извинить меня, что пришлось передать вчерашнее зелье через Абернати, — продолжил рассказывать лекарь спокойно. — Раненные воины все еще продолжают поступать, и я вынужден был присматривать за ними. Никаких проблем не возникло?

— Не возникло, — сухо отозвался он, опуская некоторые детали вчерашнего супротивства.

— Хорошо. Мальчик должен принимать зелье каждый день, но оно не блокирует обскура полностью — лишь ослабляет, иначе мы не сможем изучить его сущность.

— Тогда чем ты занимался до этого? — Персиваль непонятливо коснулся медицинских приспособлений.

— Я изучал его, пока Криденс спал. Теперь же нужно получше узнать их взаимодействие друг с другом. Присядьте, если Вы не против, — Ньютон махнул рукой на кровать. — Это будет долгий процесс.

На кровати и правда было удобнее. Так стало возможно наблюдать за происходящим в полной мере: врачеватель сновал туда-сюда и подошел к Криденсу только тогда, когда сотрясаемая в емкости жидкость приобрела серо-зеленый оттенок из-за плавающих там перемолотых трав.

— Нужно, чтобы ты выпил это, Криденс. Это успокоительный отвар.

— В прошлый раз Вы говорили то же самое, — фивонец помрачнел еще сильнее.

— Признаюсь, то был обман, — стыдливо поджав губы, промолвил Ньютон. — Но сейчас я не лгу. Тебе незачем бояться. Я просто поговорю с тобой, задам пару вопросов. Но сперва нужно принять отвар, чтобы ты расслабился. Договорились?

Мягкость — то, чем обладал Ньютон в чрезмерных масштабах. По сей причине многим было так легко отказать ему. Криденс тоже отказывал: всем своим видом, испуганной скованностью тела и коротким, резким качанием головы, которое вышло заметно нервным. Дай только волю — и тот бы покинул это место бегством, все еще не понимающий, что от него так настойчиво пытаются получить. Мальчишка строптив, но чувствовал себя висящим на волоске, а его врожденная, присущая беотийцам гордость собственноручно истончала тканную Мойрами* нить.

Криденс не принял колбу. А потом он совершенно бездумно посмотрел на Персиваля и успел пожалеть об этом, потому как в ответном, подобно Зевсовым молниям, взгляде засверкала молчаливая угроза и пока что ненавязчивое напоминание вчерашнего дня, когда приходилось вливать зелье в его глотку силой. Даже находясь по ту сторону комнаты, Персиваль умудрялся рождать в чужой голове образы того, что случится, не стань пленник посговорчивее прямо сейчас. И под «прямо сейчас» подразумевалась срочная безотлагательность. Криденс подумал несколько раз, прежде чем намереваться противиться.

«Не делай свое пребывание здесь плачевным», — недавний совет действительно имел смысл. Криденс неуверенно обхватил пальцами гладкое стекло, принюхался к запаху недоверчиво, а после решил не медлить и выпил настой до дна, поморщившись если не для вида, то определенно потому, что сок горьких трав ощущался слишком явственно.

— Теперь мы просто поговорим, — Ньютон улыбнулся тепло и одобрительно. — Я не буду трогать обскура сейчас, все в порядке.

Кажется, Криденс верил ему. Он был единственным располагающим к себе человеком, когда-либо встречавшихся ему в Македонии: от воинов и стражников смердило продиктованным Короной долгом, заставляющим убивать неповинных людей ради подчинения и укрепления своей державы и единовластия, а с заключенными в темнице он не разговаривал, так что шанса понять, какой народ населяет Пеллу, кроме жестоких захватчиков, ему не предоставилось.

— Расскажи о себе, — просто попросил врачеватель, отходя на небольшое расстояние, дабы пленник чувствовал себя более-менее комфортно.

— Рассказать… о себе? — Криденс закусил губу, погружаясь в волнительный ступор. Он словно задумался, кто он такой, и не знал ни своего происхождения, ни имени. Может быть, разговор протекал бы куда легче, не будь тут человека, который сеял в покоях грозовую тучу своим внимательным взглядом.

— Хорошо, я буду честен с тобой, — доверительно сказал Ньютон. — Мне нужно знать, когда впервые ты ощутил существо внутри себя, как вы с ним… уживались.

— Почему я должен рассказывать это? — он был все еще до глупости упорным.

— Потому что иначе в пыточной камере тебе придется не рассказывать, а выкрикивать это с собственной кровью, — жестко произнес Персиваль.

Клокочущая ненависть вместе с удушающим испугом заставила мальчишку нервно вскинуться: как ужаленный, он стиснул подлокотники кресла.

— Давай попробуем так, Криденс, — Ньютон явно не разделял со своим правителем методы непринужденной беседы. — Я просто буду задавать вопросы, — дождавшись кивка, он продолжил: — Что случилось, когда обскур в первый раз проявил себя? Ты был уже в сознательном возрасте?

Криденс мотнул головой.

— Он со мной с детства, — глухо отвечал он, теребя края своего хитона. — Я не помню, как это произошло. Я знаю, вы хотите использовать меня, чтобы одержать очередную победу, но этого не будет.

— Неужели? — Персиваль усмехнулся, встав и направляясь к нему. — Если ты считаешь, что имеешь право голоса, то глубоко ошибаешься.

— Я мог бы убить Вас в одно мгновение, — Криденс не сдерживал себя и говорил со вспыльчивой горячностью, понимая, что может поплатиться за эти слова.

Персиваля передернуло.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты вообще когда-либо держал в своих руках оружие, — весомо заметил он, щурясь. — Не стоит полагаться на тварь внутри тебя — она слаба и жалка, как ты сам. Чтобы бросаться такими угрозами, нужно иметь опыт в убийстве.

— Вы будете первым.

Смертный приговор подписан одной лишь фразой. Криденс закрыл глаза, ожидая удара или чего похуже, но этого так и не произошло.

— Господин, я бы хотел поговорить с Вами, — Ньютон, осторожно положивший руку на плечо правителя, стал для Криденса спасением. По крайней мере, в этот раз.

Они отошли подальше — этакий маневр, чтобы отвлечь Персиваля от сказанной в сердцах клятвы Криденса, но он был не из тех, кто просто так забывает. С детства его учили подмечать и запоминать неугодные лица, потом же это вошло в привычку. За свой дерзкий язык мальчишка поплатится если не от Персиваля, который обладал выдержкой, то от кого-нибудь другого.

— Господин, — Ньютон был недоволен, однако недовольство проявлялось только в поджатых губах и сведенных бровях. — Я понимаю, что наше положение на межгосударственной арене достаточно скудное, но угрозами Вы не добьетесь ничего хорошего.

— Для него двадцать ударов кнутом будет мало, — он озвучил мучившую его с самой первой встречи с фивонцем мысль.

— И все же, я еще раз настоятельно прошу проявить терпение и снисходительность, — ему пришлось акцентировать на последних словах. — Мальчик напуган, он лишился дома и, возможно, даже семьи… Вы ничего не добьетесь, показывая себя жестоким диктатором.

Персиваль провел ладонью по лицу.

— Мой народ надеется на меня, Ньютон, — выдал он наконец. — Я буду терпелив, но если это не принесет никаких плодов, то буду вынужден отсечь мальчишке голову.

Ньютон кивнул.

— Боюсь, сейчас уже нет смысла ожидать чего-либо, — сухо заметил он, намекая на «старания» правителя. — До завтрашнего дня постарайтесь завязать с ним хотя бы нечто похожее на доверительные отношения.

Доверительные отношения.

Персиваль никогда не думал об этом дальше, чем просто отношения Македонии и соседних стран, поэтому уровень межличностный, подразумевающий какую-то частность, вызывал отторжение. Тем не менее на кону стояло многое.

Ньютон собрал свои вещи и удалился в свои покои, а Криденс так и остался пригвожденным к тому креслу. Поняв, что не стоит вызывать очередную вспышку гнева, он медленно стек на пол — туда, где теперь было его место — и подобрал под себя обнаженные ноги. Потом он все же не смог удержаться.

— Сколько еще людей подверглись плену? — спросил он горько. — Сколько еще фивонских магов обречены терпеть жестокость?

— Обрадует это тебя или нет, но ты один.

— Вы — чудовище, — с чувством выплюнул Криденс.

Персиваль усмехнулся такой детской трактовке, но потом стало как-то не до смеха.

— Не зарывайся, — посоветовал он в более-менее вежливой форме, на какую был способен. — Ты жив только потому, что нужен. Как только я пойму, что ты не пригоден ни для чего, кроме пререканий, я казню тебя или продам в рабство, где твоим губам найдут более полезное занятие.

Краска залила лицо и шею Криденса. Наверное, стоило упомянуть третий вариант, более действенный и располагающий к сотрудничеству. Персиваль мог не продавать его, а оставить себе в качестве игрушки-трофея. Мальчишка худой и тонкий, его густых черных волос так и хотелось коснуться, скулы напоминали холодное оружие, а губы и правда похожи на девчачьи. Может, как маг Криденс бездарен, но его естественная, заключающаяся в маленьких деталях красота — то, чем могли похвастаться лишь немногие.

Последующие дни Персиваль был слишком занят, чтобы возиться с пленником: приходилось созывать советы чаще, чем обычно. На границах было неспокойно. Персидские разведчики так и горели желанием узнать, как продвигались дела в Македонии, и умудрялись скрываться раньше, чем их успевали схватить и подвергнуть пыткам. Персиваль тоже посылал своих разведчиков, но они действовали намного осторожней и возвращались хотя бы с мало-мальской информацией. В Персии затишье, однако в подготовке к предстоящей войне она ничуть не отставала от противника.

Персиваль проводил тренировки два раза в день, а остальные две проводили самые сильные и лучшие мужи, знающие толк в ратоборстве. На них можно было положиться. Только под вечер ему удавалось возвращаться в свои покои и, обремененный мыслями о грядущем, он засыпал, но сон с каждым днем делался все беспокойнее. Пару дней прошли в усталой горячке: он просыпался, уходил по делам, а приходил, не помня себя. Персиваль потерял счет времени, но знал, что прошло достаточно, чтобы можно было выведать у Ньютона о результатах.

Они с Криденсом занимались каждый день. Прогресс, пускай даже и маленький, уже должен быть.

— Он зажат, мой господин, но уже может спокойно разговаривать, не боясь высказывать свое мнение, — делился Ньютон. — Мне удалось заинтересовать его изучением собственной сущности. Криденс пьет отвары и зелья и пытается выполнять задания.

Персиваль был уверен, что и до этого с высказыванием своего мнения у Криденса было все в порядке, а вот новость о послушании приятно удивляла.

— Какого рода задания?

— Я пытаюсь выманить обскура. Он ни разу так и не появлялся, словно обиделся и заперся. Криденс не умеет управлять им, только сдерживать, но клянусь бессмертными Олимпа, сейчас он не пытается подавлять его. Мои задания основаны на концентрации и медитации.

Возможно, именно медитация послужила причиной того, что Криденс больше не пререкался с Персивалем так часто и так бойко, как раньше, словно это было его целью — угодить в темницу или получить другое наказание. Смирением тут и не пахло, но человек имеет свойство приспосабливаться.

Когда Персиваль вернулся в покои, Криденс сидел на полу с открытой книгой в ладонях и не обращал внимания ни на что, кроме рукописного текста. Его глаза с осознанием дела медленно бегали по строчкам, а пальцы сжимались на кожаной обложке так сильно, будто Криденс наблюдал за чем-то кульминационным и не мог сохранять спокойствие. Рядом на оленьей шкуре в стопке лежало еще пару книг — должно быть, Ньютон взялся не только за воспитание магических способностей, но и за воспитание Криденса в целом.

Пройдя к своему столу, Персиваль налил в любимую чашу вина из кувшина.

— Что-то интересное?

Криденс поднял на него неосмысленный взгляд, будто с ним заговорил призрак.

— Да, — односложно ответил он, мыслями находясь все еще где-то очень далеко.

— И о чем же она? — Персиваль старался передать дружелюбный посыл, и вопросы были заданы вовсе не потому, что ему не с кем было поболтать. С мальчишкой необходимо выстраивать, как говорил Ньютон, _доверительные_ отношения, так почему бы не начать с обыкновенных разговоров?

Криденс смотрел на него недоверчиво, но тем не менее ответил:

— О богах, — спектр его интонаций не отличался разнообразием, однако, ощутив в себе какую-то уверенность, добавил: — Сказания об их жизни, справедливости к людям и праведном гневе.

— А еще о благородстве и неизменной правильности их решений, — Персиваль саркастично хмыкнул.

— Вы не верите в богов?

— Я удивлен, что кто-то все еще в них верит, — спокойно отвечал Персиваль. — Я одерживал победы и проигрывал не потому, что получал их благосклонность или, наоборот, ярость, а потому, что в какие-то моменты своей жизни я сам принимал верные или неверные решения. Не более.

Фивонец, очевидно, не разделял такой скептицизм.

— Почему нет? — возразил он осторожно. — Почему бы людям не верить в то, что придает им сил? Чем бы это ни было.

Персиваль уже не обращал внимания на отсутствие положенного для всех «господин» при обращении к царю. Из уст Криденса «господин» звучало неестественно, как если бы его заставляли есть то блюдо, которое он терпеть не может. Дело в том, что он не воспринимал Персиваля как _своего_ правителя, и никакого органичного сочетания того самого слова с его речью не могло быть.

— И во что же веришь ты? — Персивалю действительно стало интересно, во что верил человек, в котором, как подумали бы многие, живет бес из Тартара.

Криденс отозвался уверенно, сверкнув глазами:

— Я верю в справедливость, — он прижал книгу к своей груди и неотрывно продолжал смотреть тому в глаза. — И в то, что люди, какими бы они не являлись, добры по своей натуре и всегда способны встать на верный путь.

— Добро в наше время — инструмент манипуляции.

— Добро — это человечность, — Криденс входил во вкус. — Без человечности этот мир превратится в руины, попади он в руки жестокого единоличного господства. Попади он в руки таких, как _Вы_.

Персиваль ощутил, как вкус вина в этот момент будто бы стал горьким и едва ли отдавал расслабляющим свойством, как раньше.

— Думаешь, это так легко? — произнес Персиваль. — На войне вообще нет гуманности, так что правители редко когда дают врагу выбор: сдаться или умереть. Многие предпочитают второе. Я тоже потерял своих людей, я терял их всегда, сколько себя помню, поэтому не думай, что знаешь о подобном хоть что-то.

Это было резко, но не резче того, как они разговаривали до этого. Что ж, по крайней мере, Криденс не лебезил перед ним и не пытался делать услужливый вид, как остальные.

Криденс уперся в книгу, посчитав, что будет разумным хоть раз промолчать.

 

__________________________________

Фивы - город в Древней Греции, который был разрушен Александром Македонским в 335 году до н. э.  
Эллины - так греки называли самих себя.  
Пелла - столица Древней Македонии с конца 5 до середины 2 века до н. э.  
Ритор - оратор.  
Аид - не только имя бога, но и название подземного царства, где он правит.  
Стилос - бронзовый стержень, заострённый конец которого использовался для нанесения текста на дощечку, покрытую воском.  
Хитон - древнегреческая мужская и женская одежда без рукавов.  
Стикс - река в Аиде, куда богиня Фетида окунала своего сына Ахилла.  
Мойры - три сестры(Клото́, Лахесис, Атропос), плетущие нить жизни человека.


	2. II

Одежду приходилось менять несколько раз в день. Хитоны пахли потом, а волосы прилипали ко лбу, становясь влажными и грязными, так что теперь полноценные купания проводились два раза — днем и поздним вечером — в прохладной воде, которая хотя бы на какое-то время спасала от беспощадной жары. Летняя погода не знала жалости: Пелла варилась в этом знойном пекле, несколько пшеничных полей засыхали, едва землепашцы успевали поливать их, пару тренировок по настоянию Персиваля провелись в замке, куда лучи солнца не могли проникнуть, но даже внутри о каменные стены можно было обжечься.

Детишкам же из близлежащих деревень жара была в радость: они каждый день купались в водоемах недалеко от лесов и не знали забот. В их возрасте Персиваль мало играл со сверстниками, его единственным другом был меч и связанное из сена чучело, на котором он оттачивал свое мастерство. Несколькими ударами он рассекал манекен, а спустя пару лет уже одним замахом мог разрубить его на части. Отец поощрял успехи сына и с балкона наблюдал за тем, как его обучают лучшие мастера Македонии. Презирая слабость и все свойственные людям чувства, кроме ощущения власти и чужих жизней в своих руках, отец кичился количеством побывавших в его постели женщин и убитых врагов, и был не способен дать Персивалю подлинную заботу. До определенного момента этим занималась мать, которая умерла, когда Персивалю исполнилось десять лет, но успела передать ему толику мудрости и рассудительности, перекрывавшей импульсивность, что досталась ему от отца.

Персиваль смутно помнил мать. Обрывки воспоминаний со временем затирались в памяти, как наскальные рисунки в пещерах. Она всегда носила длинные ризы цвета согретого солнцем песка в обрамлении золотых нитей или цвета лазури — Посейдона она чтила больше всех прочих богов, слушая зов сердца, которое, как любила говорить она, билось звуком бушующих волн. Стихия воды мягкая, но одновременно хлесткая и беспощадная. Персивалю же с детства предрекали огонь — вспыльчивый, поглощающий, мощный, опаляющий и изредка милосердный. Многим юный царь не нравился. Не нравится и до сих пор, но не многие осмеливались говорить об этом ему в лицо. Кроме одного человека. Взгляд у этого человека пронзительный, с непокорным огоньком; волосы до плеч, еще сильнее отросшие за несколько недель; лицо все чаще и чаще хмурое при виде непонятных терминов в Ньютоновских магических книгах, а еще покладистый, но все такой же дерзновенный характер.

Может, Криденс и смирился со своим заточением, но точно не с мыслью, что должен преклоняться перед тем, по чьей указке были убиты тысячи и тысячи мирных людей и кто был непреклонен в своих жестких принципах. Все же «господин» он иногда произносил, но это, скорее, во избежание гнева, когда Персиваль пребывал в особо плохом настроении, а еще… Криденс уже привык. Свою ответную злобу он показывал только тогда, когда действительно был доведен до кипения: сначала он томился на огне собственного негодования и презрения к Македонскому правителю, потом же наступала последняя капля. Случались подобные моменты, когда разговор совсем не складывался и мнения во многих вещах расходились. Не то чтобы они часто разговаривали, отнюдь. Но каждая беседа заканчивалась непочтительными словами в сторону Короны. В последний раз «столкновение» закончилось большим расползающимся синяком на скуле Криденса. После же слова наподобие «мерзавец» он больше не пускал в обиход — не дурак ведь, чтобы нарываться на ссадины. Жить бок о бок — не значит иметь хорошие отношения.

Иногда фивонец мог позволить себе разговориться, а Персиваль — сухо интересоваться чем-то. Правда, о занятиях с придворным лекарем он ничего не говорил или же отвечал совсем скупо, словно не хотел делиться вкусным яством.

«Проявите терпение», — назойливо напоминал голос Ньютона в голове. «Терпение» уже превратилось в какое-то ругательство: Персиваль не давил сильно на мальчишку, разрешая ему частенько выказывать свое недовольство, не трогал его и пальцем, кроме того случая, когда нервы совсем сдали. Он был уверен, что любой другой уважающий себя правитель давно бы кинул того на растерзание лесным хищникам. Скамандер уверял, что положительные результаты их с Криденсом регулярных встреч скоро можно будет огласить с уверенностью, а пока попросил Персиваля не появляться во время этих замысловатых практик.

— В Вашем присутствии Криденс зажимается, — объяснил лекарь. — Скорее, зажимается эмоционально и может потерять гармонию с самим собой, которая требуется для контроля над обскуром.

— Мне надоело тратить время на бессмысленные старания. Он непригоден для битвы, раз боится каждого, кто ему неприятен.

— Пока рано говорить о нем как о мощном оружии… — Ньютон поправил стеклышко окуляра на своем глазу. — В любом случае Вы меня неправильно поняли, господин: Вам не стоит наблюдать за нашими занятиями, потому что Криденс замкнется не из-за страха перед Вами, а потому что он будет сдерживать силы, чтобы _не убить Вас._ Пока есть риск, что обскур выйдет из-под контроля, лучше не давать ему повода, иначе пострадает весь замок.

Персиваль поджал губы и вынужден был согласиться. В конце концов, что он мог? Магия — не его стезя, и он не разбирался в ее сущности так же хорошо, как дворцовый врачеватель. Обучить кого-то держать меч и обороняться щитом? Пожалуйста. Пару изнуряющих тренировок — и все новички превратятся в опытных мужей-ратоборцев. В вопросе даже неподвластной самим богам магии он полностью доверялся Ньютону, хотя однажды, сам того не зная, вернулся в свои покои немного раньше и застал то, чего уже нельзя было развидеть. Да Персиваль и не хотел. Криденс привычно сидел в кресле и исподлобья смотрел на стоящего напротив Скамандера, сжимая зубы. Невозможно описать точно, какие именно эмоции передавал этот совершенно не подходящий юношеским чертам оскал, но определенно то была смесь боли, стократного усилия и чуждой ему настоящей злобы.

Конечно же, Ньютон постепенно понижал эффективность противомагического зелья, чтобы позволить обскуру немного разгуляться. Тогда Персиваль увидел все своими глазами. Он _видел_  то существо, каким его пугали няни в глубоком детстве, когда он капризничал и не хотел ложиться спать. От Криденса медленно и плавно ползли черные языки пламени, словно облизывая воздух и крадясь, как ассасин перед эффектным нападением.

— Прими его, Криденс, — Персиваль еще никогда не слышал столько сосредоточенности в голосе Ньютона. — Он — часть тебя и всегда ею будет. Не противься ему.

Дальше Персиваль не стал разбирать слов и тихо закрыл за собой дверь, невольно сохраняя в памяти тот черный зыбкий песок, струящийся из тела эллина, как маленькие речные потоки.

Через пару таких занятий Скамандер сказал, что фивонец учится быстро и уже способен мало-мальски управлять существом. Когда Персиваль вернулся в покои, Криденс стоял у разожженного камина, где уютно потрескивали поленья и сухая ветошь, и пил зелье. Уже давно никто не заставлял его силой, да и он понял, что доводить такие вещи до крайностей — удел глупых людей, поэтому каждый вечер откупоривал колбу и вливал в себя жидкость до последней капли. Криденс терпеть не мог, когда за ним наблюдали в этот момент, словно не хотел показывать, что смирился или сдался.

И сейчас, едва завидев вернувшего Персиваля, поспешил отвести взгляд и устроиться на полу. Недавно пришлось пожаловать мальчишке одну из царских подушек. Тогда Криденс был смущен и искренне удивлен внезапному радушию, на что Персиваль мрачно отшутился: «Не хватало синяков понаставить. Что я скажу работорговцам на некачественный товар?». Быть может, с чувством юмора у него плохо, но оно стоило того, чтобы в следующую секунду увидеть мраморную бледность худого лица. Красив, как юный бог — Персиваль признал это спустя самые первые дни плена Криденса: по утрам он спал крепко, его волосы ниспадали с шеи, открывая узкие синие вены, разветвившиеся под тонким белым воском кожи, а губы приоткрывались, с тихим свистом выдыхая воздух.

Времени и сил едва хватало, чтобы задумываться о ком-то в таком ключе, а самим плотским утехам он не помнил, когда в последний раз предавался. Кажется, как раз перед походом на Фивы: тогда в подарок своему царю для поддержания бодрости духа прислужники привели двух прекрасных македонских жен с пышными грудями и бедрами, узкими лицами… и слишком фальшивыми натурами. Они были полны вожделения и услужливой покорности, от которой тошнило. Он кидал их лицом в подушки, стараясь заглушить тонкие наигранные стоны и довести дело до конца как можно быстрее. С тех пор о личной жизни в силу занятости пришлось позабыть.

Персиваль испил вина из чаши, когда сел в кресло, и понял, что не чувствует ног. Последний раз он ел вчера утром, после чего игнорировал «сигналы» своего живота вплоть до сегодняшнего дня. Объезды ближайших деревень, долгие разговоры с дворцовыми подчиненными, тренировки, нерадостные новости с востока… В военной подготовке Персия отставала совсем не намного, но все могло измениться за считанные дни. Персиваль делал все возможное, чтобы этого не произошло, но сейчас ему оставалось только расслабиться, утолить голод и лечь спать, а завтра снова проснуться разбитым, но, несмотря на это, готовым продолжать оставаться тем крепким стержнем, на котором держится все государство.

Он задержал взгляд на Криденсе.

— Подойди, — скомандовал Персиваль.

Криденс обернулся, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно.

— Господин?

— Я сказал — подойди, — он почти верил, что недоступно выражается, потому что каждый раз фивонец смотрел на него так непонятливо и настороженно, словно его хотели подвергнуть пыткам.

Небольшими шагами Криденс преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и теперь смотрел на царя с высоты собственного роста. Он явно ожидал чего-то пугающего, — от грубого угрожающего тона до побоев — но Персиваль не собирался делать ни того, ни другого. К тому же он слишком умудрен опытом, чтобы показывать свое превосходство такими низкими способами.

— Развернись спиной и сядь подле меня.

Этот недоприказ-недопросьбу тот воспринял на удивление спокойно, разве что, когда он, развернувшись, опустился на колени, его руки немного дрожали. Вот оно — то, что Персиваль смог рассмотреть получше только сейчас. На худой спине из-за ткани хитона выглядывали большие продолговатые рубцы, на вид гладкие и выделяющиеся своей белесостью, как зажившие раны после глубоких порезов. На фоне нетронутой чистой кожи они выглядели несуразными и даже уродливыми, но все же были частью Криденса. Наверное, не лучшей его частью.

— Откуда они? — Персиваль провел пальцами по оставшимся линиям, спуская короткий рукав с плеча и открывая своему взору полную картину: рубцы перекрещивались, словно схлестнувшиеся вместе волны, и уходили ниже, под льняную ткань.

Криденс непроизвольно поежился.

— Это было давно.

— Я спрашиваю не о том, как давно это было, а откуда они появились у тебя.

Мальчишки так давно никто не касался, что было непонятно, приносят эти прикосновения толику облегчения или, наоборот, неприятны. Однако он чутко прислушивался к своим ощущениям от чужой ладони на лопатках и плече, что стало понятно по размеренному тихому дыханию, прикрытым глазам и полушепчущему голосу:

— От плети, — он едва слышно выдохнул. — Матушка… воспитывала меня.

Признаться, даже Персиваль использовал жестокое насилие только в исключительных случаях, когда человек намеренно демонстрировал оппозиционность своего мнения или когда умом был слишком туг для понимания обыкновенных вещей. Криденс не глуп, но дерзок, однако этой малости, видимо, хватило, чтобы заработать себе муки.

Отец Персиваля часто прибегал к наказаниям по поводу и без, потому что воспитанная в нем радикальность не давала шанса другим вариантам, и многие из тех, кому удалось ощутить на себе мощь его ударов, корчились в боли и умирали.

На спине Криденса Персиваль насчитал около десяти глубоких затянувшихся шрамов.

Поняв, что от него ждут продолжения рассказа, Криденс нахмурился.

— Она считала, что во мне живет бес, — закусив губу, он зажмурился, будто колыша воспоминания, заставлял неприятный осадок в душе вновь подниматься наверх и подкатывать к самому горлу. — Люди часто косились на меня. Я был изгоем, который мог воспламениться в любой момент, а мать никогда не славилась благоразумностью среди горожан.

— Так, значит, — задумчиво протянул Персиваль, — вас обоих не любили?

— Я пытался общаться со сверстниками, пока она не решила запирать меня дома, — увереннее продолжил он, словно не расслышав вопроса. — Она била меня и говорила, что избавит от скверны.

— И как? — Периваль не хотел, чтобы смешок получился таким холодным и издевательским. — Избавила?

Криденс резко развернулся и оскорбленным взглядом впечатался в его лицо. С кончика его языка так и норовило сорваться что-то непростительно грубое, но за все это время, проведенное здесь, он научился держать себя в руках.

— Сомневаюсь, что от этого можно избавиться, — вместо желаемого сказал Криденс с колючей горечью. — Если Аид существует, то там мне уже давно уготовано место.

— Как и всем нам, — почему-то сказал Персиваль, чувствуя подкатывающую усталость. — Как и всем нам.

Обскур все еще находился в разладе со своим хозяином, но теперь это хотя бы стало возможно объяснить. Всю свою жизнь — восемнадцать? двадцать лет? — Криденс жил с сумасшедшей фанатичкой, которая вбивала в его голову вещи, которые не должен был слышать в свою сторону ни один ребенок. Например то, что он Аидово исчадие и после смерти вернется туда, чтобы вечно гореть в муках. Или то, что он не заслуживает земного счастья.

Воспитанный в ужасных условиях, Криденс боролся со своей сущностью и не знал наверняка, что теперь правильно в нем самом, а что — нет. Борьба с истинной натурой и одновременно с догматическими взглядами его матушки, засевшими в нем с детства, могли обернуться нежелательными последствиями хотя бы потому, что грядет большая война, а связь обскура и Криденса все еще нельзя назвать стабильной.

Он продолжал пить зелья, эффект которых ослабевал только к следующему дню, когда проводились занятия, а потом приходилось пить заново. Ньютон говорил, что обскуры — сильные твари, но Персиваль хотел убедиться в этом сам, совсем забыв про то, что в лазарете лежала пара воинов, которых ранил Криденс при попытке бегства. Скамандер не мог отказать в изъявленном желании и провел его к четырем узким кроватям, на которых тихо спали пораженные мужи. В тишине было слышно, как кто-то из них дышал совсем тяжело, — наверное, тот, что покрыт нездоровой испариной — а кто-то легко и плавно, не срываясь на сбивчивые хрипы.

— Я дал им успокоительный отвар. Сон — лучший лекарь, — Ньютон подошел к солдату, который выглядел совсем уж плохо, словно вот-тот собирался покинуть этот мир. — Этот оказался не таким крепким, как остальные. Взгляните сами.

Он осторожно откинул тонкое одеяло с некогда сильного тела. Причина поражения организма расползалась от самой шеи до груди сеткой почерневших раздувшихся вен. В них бурлила ядовитая зараза, вскипавшая на коже и под кожей, и больше напоминала цвет трупных пятен, только намного темнее.

— Лучше не прикасайтесь, — вовремя отозвал Персиваля лекарь. — Это не просто магическая рана. Это часть обскура, и он жалит.

— Не больше, чем крапива, — заключил он, увидев, как щупальце под кожей мужчины медленно продвинулось выше, к уху.

— Не больше, — согласился Ньютон. — Но не стоит рисковать. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы искоренить остатки существа оттуда, но если не выйдет, придется умертвить воина и сжечь его тело незамедлительно.

Персиваль кивнул.

— Такая сила мне и нужна. Криденс не говорил, как смог сделать такое?

— Нет, господин. Он не хочет вспоминать тот день.

— Так заставь его, — проскрежетал Персиваль, теряя терпение. — Думаю, не стоит напоминать, что наше время на исходе.

Когда он навещал лазарет, оказалось, что время того воина тоже было на исходе — через два дня он умер. Эта новость могла послужить толчком к честности со стороны Криденса, поэтому Персиваль не преминул первым делом оповестить его по приходу обратно.

— Ты ранил пару моих воинов, — непринужденно напомнил Персиваль, неспешно облачая себя в экипировку. — Один из них скончался этим утром.

Криденс, до этого пялившийся в книгу, сжал пальцы на кожаном корешке и не стремился поднимать взгляд на собеседника. Он попытался вернуться к незаконченной строчке, а потом возвращался снова и снова, пока не понял, что мысли витают совсем не там.

— Я не хотел этого, — слова, тихие и срывающиеся, давались ему с трудом.

— Да? Тогда изволь разъяснить, как это случилось.

Похоже, Ньютон был прав, когда говорил об упрямом нежелании Криденса вспоминать и уж тем более рассказывать про тот день.

— Если бы не Вы, этого бы не произошло, — зло выплюнул фивонец. — Многие остались бы в живых, и Ваши воины тоже.

— Рано или поздно Фивы бы пали под натиском восточных государств. Я просто ускорил процесс, — рассуждал Персиваль, ни чуть не раздражаясь в ответ. — Ты расстроен смертью одного из своих врагов? Признаюсь, я удивлен.

— Он был солдатом на чужой войне, но все же человеком! Как Вы можете…

— Могу, — припечатал Персиваль. — Я могу говорить об этом так спокойно, потому что свыкся с мыслью, что люди умирают, Криденс. В обычной жизни или же в битве. Думаешь, мне не знакома скорбь? У меня нет времени слишком долго помнить об ушедших — нужно помнить о тех, кто еще жив. К слову, — вспомнил он, смотря на горящие опасным огоньком глаза пленника, — разочарую тебя или нет, но первым, кого ты убил, стал не я.

Данная заметка заставила Криденса передернуться. Персиваль знал, о чем тот мог думать, еще не познав все тонкости полноценного существования. То, что он видел в день разгрома — меньшее из реалий, обусловленных волей жестоких царей. Жестокость, применяемая в меру, держит народ в узде, а война — далеко не самое жуткое, что может произойти с любым человеком. Криденс был дезориентирован в огромном мире и, как и все в его возрасте, являлся идеалистом, не понимающим, что в плохом может таится что-то хорошее, или что-то плохое в хорошем.

По его мнению, Персиваль наверняка считал своих воинов игрушками в большой игре, которых можно пустить в расход в самый нужный момент. Может быть, эта мысль справедлива, но для себя Персиваль давно усвоил метод дух зол: порой некоторые должны умереть, чтобы большинство осталось в живых.

Не слепая ненависть побуждала Криденса всякий раз пререкаться или же перечить, а что-то горькое и не всегда приятное — поиск правды.

— Я не стану убивать Вас, — он обхватил себя руками, словно пытаясь защититься. — Даже если появится такая возможность, не стану. Наступит время, когда придется переосмыслить все принятые Вами решения, а это стоит того… чтобы подождать.

Он говорил так уверенно, точно был убежден в неоспоримости своей гипотезы. Персиваль усмехнулся и закрепил второй латный наголенник. Сейчас было самое время подумать о том, чтобы продолжить обучать вновь поступивших гоплитов*. Он перевел взгляд на Криденса, думающего о чем-то так яростно, что покусывал губу, и представил, как бы хорошо было направить эту колышущуюся ярость в нужное русло.

Размышлять долго Персиваль не стал: как только в покои пришел Абернати, он велел ему принести кое-что из легких доспехов, а когда сказал, для кого они, Криденс вскинулся, на мгновение потеряв дар речи.

— Я не понимаю, — пробормотал он наконец.

— Тут нечего понимать, — сухо изрек Персиваль. — Ты отправляешься со мной на тренировку.

Сложно сказать, что поразило мальчишку больше: тот факт, что его облачат в доспехи и, вероятно, станут оттачивать на нем удары, или то, что он впервые за все время пребывания в Пелле выйдет куда-то дальше этих четырех стен. Он привык, что слуги доставляли сюда еду, которую волей-неволей вынужден был разделять за одним столом с царем, что купальню приносили сюда же, что ночной горшок стоял за ширмой и что Ньютон сам приходил сюда на занятия…

Был ли Криденс рад новости? Половину жизни безвылазно проведя дома под надзором матери, а теперь и македонского правителя, фивонец не представлял, что может ожидать его там, снаружи, где снуют толпы людей. Если бы ему сказали о этом заранее, то он попытался бы морально вылезти из своего «кокона», но сейчас… Он едва ли оказался готов.

Абернати одевал его в доспехи, пока он молчал. Слишком рано для первого раза использовать кирасу*, которая больше подходила для опытных солдат и серьезной битвы, поэтому на Криденсе закрепили только медный нагрудник, наручи и поножи. Весь этот ратоборский набор ощущался непривычно до дикого желания сорвать с себя все ремешки, на которых он держался. Внутренний протест отразился на лице фивонца и был весьма красноречив: это оказалось не столько неудобно, сколько расходилось с его личными принципами.

— Я никогда не буду убивать для Вас, — произнес Криденс.

— Не зарекайся, — Персиваль подошел к сгорбившемуся то ли от тяжести доспехов, то ли из-за своей природы Криденсу и подметил, что это плохое для воина качество. Криденс пока еще не воин, но скоро станет им, однако отнюдь не по своей воле. — Как ты думаешь, что ты делаешь здесь? Ты уже учишься и подчиняешь себе обскура только ради того, чтобы помочь мне выиграть бой. Или у тебя имеются свои планы, о которых я не знаю? — он искривил губы в усмешке и зацепил подбородок Криденса пальцем, пытаясь найти ответ в устремившихся на него глазах. — Так я и думал. Следуй за мной.

На улице Криденс озирался по сторонам, видя перед собой огромный, греющийся в лучах обжигающего солнца город. Замок и отходящие от него башни возвышались и тенью покрывали расположившиеся неподалеку дома, кажущиеся снаружи скромными и небогатыми. Македоняне спешили по своим делам: кто-то нес в руках тяжеловесные корзины с бельем, кто-то омывался водой, пытаясь немного охладить себя, чтобы потом снова приступить к работе, а кто-то совсем вдалеке пас овец.

Можно было бы назвать милым то, как Криденс жмурился от яркого небесного светила, но Персиваль настраивал себя на работу, а не на созерцание чего-то отвлекающего. Готовые к изнуряющим упражнениям воины уже выстроились на тренировочной площадке, но Персиваль подозвал к себе одного из своих лучших людей и велел заняться новобранцами, пока сам будет обучать мало-мальским азам ратного дела совсем другую категорию людей. Вернее, человека, который никогда не держал и не стал бы держать в своих руках оружие, если бы имел право выбора.

Персиваль зашел на палаточную оружейную, оставив слугу и Криденса снаружи, и прикинул, какие оружие и щит больше подойдут для первого раза. Копья, медножальные пики… Неопытные требовали чего-то, с чем было бы легко обращаться, потому Персиваль взял подтупленный меч, булаву и облегченный щит, который более-менее удобно держать в неокрепших руках.

Едва завидев свое снаряжение, Криденс замотал головой.

— Я ничего не умею.

— Поэтому мы здесь, — Персиваль передал ему щит и меч, рукоять которого тот не сразу сжал в своей ладони, словно его заставляли делать какой-то противоестественных ритуал. — Ты должен научиться защищаться и нападать, если потребуется.

Повертев оружие в двух руках и заметив на лезвие не отмывшееся до конца пятнышко крови, фивонец нахмурился.

— Что я должен делать?

— Сейчас поймешь, — в его обещании слышалась доля угрозы.

Криденс ожидал чего угодно, только не того, что в следующую секунду Персиваль налетит на него с устремленной точно в грудь булавой. Он ничего не успел осознать — только интуитивно выставить напротив себя щит, от которого после удара пошла неприятная зубодробительная вибрация.

Открыв рот, словно в приступе удушья, Криденс большими глазами посмотрел на царя.

— Это… Так нельзя делать! — он взорвался возмущением. — Я не ожидал атаки!

— В настоящем бою тебя никто не станет спрашивать и предупреждать. Враги сразу воткнут копье тебе в голову, — предвидевший такую реакцию Персиваль старался совместить практическую и теоретическую часть воедино, дабы не тратить время на них по отдельности. — Ты выглядишь нелепо. Распрями спину и возьми меч покрепче той рукой, которая у тебя сильнее. Ноги расставь на ширине плеч.

Возможно, Персиваль погорячился обучать его, потому что Криденс, пытаясь переложить меч в другую руку, уронил его на землю, а поднял только со второго раза, потому что неправильно взятый щит упирался в грудь. Когда этот цирк закончился, Персиваль дал ему поблажку, предупредительно кивнув головой, но даже этот сигнал не был воспринят вовремя. Эллин находился в странной прострации, будто оглушенный, однако щадить его только потому, что он новичок, никто не собирался.

Серия ударов обрушилась на его щит. Криденс успевал лишь отходить на шаг назад, когда булава снова настигала его, обращая возможность бегства в бессмысленную трату времени. Он ахнул на особо сильном ударе и предсказуемо заплелся в ногах, вызывая насмешливое улюлюканье у всех людей, собравшихся на ристалище*.

— Поднимайся, — Персиваль стоял над ним мрачной тенью. — Живо.

Сейчас Криденс выглядел, как маленький обиженный ребенок, которому надавали тумаков ни за что. Персиваль пообещал себе усилить напор, если тот не перестанет валяться на земле, подобно неподъемному мешку, но Криденс, на удивление, поднялся довольно резво и остервенело мотнул головой, стряхивая прилипший к волосам слой пыли. Он выглядел оскорбленным и все еще колеблющимся между мрачным желанием отомстить за свою раненую гордость и робостью.

— Помни, что трусы умирают первыми, — подначивать его было верным решением: в следующее мгновение Криденс сделал выпад, целясь острием тому в живот, но не смог отшатнуться до того, как ему подсекли ноги сокрушающим ударом булавы. — Не будь девчонкой, Криденс.

Фивонец зашипел от пронзившей суставы боли, но, подстегиваемый не присущим ему ранее азартом, быстро поднялся, вставая в неловкую стойку, и снова сделал выпад, просчитав, что здесь важны точность и скорость. На этот раз Персиваль ловко увернулся, сделав один размеренный шаг в сторону с такой неторопливостью и легкостью, словно танцевал. От этого Криденсом все сильнее овладевало желание попасть хоть в какую-либо часть чужого тела, но промах за промахом — и он обессиленно в буквальном смысле опустил руки, которые уже болели от напряжения.

Не преминув воспользоваться моментом, Персиваль нанес слабоватый удар ровно в солнечное сплетение и, чтобы наверняка, метко выбил меч из его слабо сжатой ладони. Криденс рухнул на колени. Его сил едва хватало на взгляд, каким он обычно смотрел, когда выражал крайнюю степень досады и недовольства, а дать отпор — тем более нечто из разряда невыполнимого.

Персиваль любил оценивать результаты своих трудов и приложенных к чему-либо усилий, поэтому он приблизился к еле соображающему Криденсу и сгреб его влажные волосы в кулак, внимательно всматриваюсь в лицо.

— На войне ты был бы уже трупом, — вкрадчиво и с расстановкой произнес Персиваль.

Эту неравную битву можно было назвать показательной. Он четко продемонстрировал Криденсу то, как обычно случается в жизни, если человек не подготовлен или же не хочет быть подготовлен, полагая, что можно как-нибудь выкрутиться за счет иных качеств. Лучшее качество при защите — умение нападать. Эти понятия исключают друг друга, но все же атаковать первым разумно хотя бы потому, что ты избавишь себя от ненужного страха ожидания. Но и идти в бой первым тоже нужно лишь хорошенько проанализировав возможности свои и противника. Слепая атака — для идиотов.

Именно этому Персиваль учил свои многочисленные войска, а теперь намеревался учить и Криденса. Отчего-то он был уверен, что из упрямости и строптивого духа мальчишки можно слепить нечто достойное.

Отдав приказ Абернати сопроводить пленного обратно в покои, он устроил несколькочасовой объезд по окрестностям города, чтобы лично удостовериться в безопасности македонян. Он царь и должен быть ближе к народу. Какая-то старушка пожаловалась, что кто-то из соседей ворует у нее зерно, и Персиваль дал одобрение, что пропустит ее на слушание в замок без очереди. В общем и целом все относительно спокойно.

Он мог бы взять с собой Криденса на эту неспешную прогулку, но решил, что на сегодня с того хватит свежего воздуха. Когда Персиваль вернулся, было уже около полуночи. Криденс сидел у камина, бесцельно наблюдая за тем, как колышется неспокойное пламя в приглушенном свете покоев. Измученный и усталый, он все равно не ложился спать и продолжал сидеть даже тогда, когда услышал скрип двери. Он бережно прижимал к себе руку и не поворачивал головы, точно ему сделалось не до этого: тыльная сторона ладони была разодрана, а на предплечье другой руки остался кровоточащий отпечаток зубцов булавы.

На мальчишке был надет новый белый хитон, который, по всей видимости, дал ему Абернати, но в районе ребер проступало алое пятнышко, а из-за короткого рукава виднелась свежая гематома. Как же Персиваль мог забыть, что Ньютона сегодня нет в замке?.. Уехал изучать разгоревшуюся в соседнем городе болезнь и никого не оставил вместо себя.

Безразличие фивонца было вполне объяснимо. Персиваль помнил, как в детстве с непривычки изматывался на тренировочных площадках вплоть до седьмого пота, после чего заваливался в кровать и засыпал мертвым сном. Спать Криденс не ложился, но вот выглядеть так, будто потерял все хорошее в своей жизни, он определенно умел. Возможно, не стоило сегодня мучить его так сильно. Впрочем, ничто не осталось зазря: каждое движение и каждая фраза пошли ему только на пользу и заставили задуматься о чем-то.

Из шкафа Персиваль достал стеклянную баночку с мазью, спрятанную им самим под вещами на случай, если придворного лекаря не будет на месте; зажег пару свечей и примерно продумал планы на завтрашний день, попутно вытряхивая себя из повседневной одежды и заменяя ее на спальную.

— Подойди, — не приказ, но просьба, не принимающая возражений.

Да и у Криденса не было сил препираться на сей раз. Поэтому он просто встал и подошел к правителю, потупив взгляд.

— Сядь, — Персиваль указал на кровать, и Криденс на пару секунд даже забыл о собственных тревожащих мыслях. — Я не собираюсь садиться на пол, чтобы обработать тебе раны.

Прозвучало больше ворчливо, чем грозно, но все же возымело нужный эффект: Криденс сел на самый край, вытянувшись в струну.

Персиваль разогрел пахнущую чем-то противным мазь на ладонях, устроился рядом с Криденсом и потянул на себя его плечо, заставив развернуться спиной.

— Когда я вышел на улицу за Вами, они все смотрели на меня, будто я… — бесцветно начал Криденс, а потом задохнулся в собственной горечи.

Скорее всего, он хотел сказать «монстр» или «бес», или что там еще фанатичка-мать вбивала ему в голову, но так и не произнес этих слов.

— Ты слишком бледен для эллина, — нашелся с ответом Персиваль и не прогадал. Криденс и правда видел слишком мало света в своей жизни — не только эмоционального, но и настоящего, такого, от которого тепло проникает в самое тело, делая его на тон темнее.

Разминающими движениями Персиваль принялся растирать вязкую субстанцию по израненной коже возле шеи. Должно быть, Криденс получил заплывающий красными точками синяк, когда упал на землю.

— Вы были жестоки, — все же решился Криденс на обвиняющий тон. Он сидел смирно, позволяя чужой руке проходиться по особо болезненному и чувствительному месту.

— Ты не знаешь, что такое жестокость, — урезонил его Персиваль. — Мой отец казнил сотни человек только за то, что не мог найти виновного в краже его золотого кубка, хотя забыл, что сам даровал его приезжему послу. Он рубил головы женщинам и подросткам, не зная милосердия, и воспитывал меня по своим принципам. Не все его методы воспитания были облачены моралью, — он рассказывал так же медленно и никуда не торопясь, как и водил пальцами по сливовому синяку, и Криденс слушал его, немного расслабляясь. — Моя мать была для него не больше, чем животное для плотских утех, а ко мне он относился, как к солдату, наказывая за малейшую неудачу.

— Вы не должны были это терпеть, — проронил фивонец, словно сгоряча.

— Это выковало во мне стальной стержень. Ты тоже станешь сильнее, — Персиваль был уверен в этом, но знал, что ничего не бывает просто так, — если расставишь правильные приоритеты.

— Приоритеты? — из-за спины было видно, как он в непонимании хмурится.

— Ты должен выбрать, за что и за кого тебе сражаться, и молиться, чтобы этот выбор был правильным. Иначе, — его ладонь уже лежала на худом плече без надобности, но внезапную дрожь тела оказалось приятно ощущать, — можно остаться во мраке своего ничтожного короткого существования.

Вряд ли Криденса интересовал славный или бесславный конец. Он давно уяснил для себя, за что и за кого сражаться, и давал это понять с самого начала пребывания здесь. Борьба за себя и за справедливость — то, из-за чего погибали многие слепцы, полагающие, что смогут посеять в массы что-то хорошее с помощью одних лишь разглагольствований о морали, совести, гуманности и добре. Криденс стоял на перепутье проигрышного пути и пути разумного человека. В конце концов, что мешало ему бороться за справедливость, примкни он к царю Македонии? Но мальчишка был упрям и если и выполнял какой-либо приказ, то только не потому, что сам этого хотел. Возможно, нужно было показать ему, что при желании он больше не будет пленником в четырех стенах.

Персиваль слишком задумался, а, вынырнув из мыслей, передал баночку с мазью в руки фивонца.

— Дальше справишься сам.

Криденс послушно стек на пол и неторопливо продолжил процедуру.

Оказалось, фивонец был способен позаботиться не только о себе, но и о других. По вечерам, после занятий с Ньютоном, он обрабатывал себе оставшиеся и уже начинающие заживать ссадины, делая это с особым интересом, словно таилось в этом какое-то особое очарование, поэтому Персиваль удивился лишь самую малость, когда спустя неделю после их первой тренировки, услышал кое-что занимательное.

— Ньютон хочет обучать меня.

Персиваль на мгновение оторвался от изучения документов.

— Ньютон уже это делает, — напомнил он терпеливо.

Криденс обнимал пухлый кожаный томик с надписью «Травы и их применение», уютно устроившись на своей подушке.

— Это немного другое, — поежился под внимательным взглядом эллин. — Он хочет, чтобы я изучал лекарское дело.

Застрявшим в голове вопросом было не «зачем?», а «с чего вдруг _тебе_ это понадобилось?». Персиваль устало провел ладонью по лицу.

— Это означает то, что я должен буду разрешить тебе слоняться по замку? Забудь.

— Но я хочу! — пылко возразил Криденс, позабыв, с кем разговаривает. — Вернее, я хочу помогать ему. Это… интересно. Вместе мы могли бы спасти больше жизней, чем он в одиночку.

— Сначала научись управлять обскуром, — не согласился правитель. — В первую очередь ты мое оружие.

Криденс покривился, услышав в отношении себя подобные слова.

— Я управляю им, — он гнул свою линию, — и уже обращался полностью.

— Я знаю. В прошлый раз заметил это из-за разрухи, которую ты здесь устроил.

Покои после последнего занятия напоминали бранное поле: обеденный стол перевернут, дверцы шкафа открыты, ширма опрокинута и испачкана в пролившемся вине… Нет, и речи быть не может. Благо, тогда слуги поспешили навести порядок.

Понуро мальчишка опустил голову и вновь уставился в книгу, не намереваясь говорить что-либо более. Конечно, он был обижен, хотя и старался не показывать свои эмоции столь явно, отчего усердно сдерживаемая напряженность в его теле была видна невооруженным глазом.

— Ладно, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Персиваль, уже сто раз успев проклясть себя за опрометчивое решение. — Сперва я поговорю с Ньютоном и убежусь, что ты действительно добился нужных результатов.

Персиваль был почти уверен, что уловил в глазах Криденса молчаливую и хорошо скрываемую благодарность.

Разговор со Скамандером и правда состоялся. Он доложил о поразительных успехах, однако был честен и добавил, что полное обращение в обскура еще несет в себе разрушительные последствия. Криденс контролировал обращение и возвращение в прежнее человеческое состояние, но промежуток между этими двумя стадиями больше походил на стихийное бедствие, сопровождаемое погромом и едва ли управляемым гневом, словно Криденс и обскур — все еще совершенно две разных по характеру натуры.

Но на самом деле это не так. Существо — усиленная в сто крат темная сторона оболочки, как выражался Ньютон в своей научной манере, и найти золотую середину не всегда получается. На опыте Скамандера было несколько обскуров, но те истории заканчивались весьма плачевно, а с Криденсом же можно было надеяться на удовлетворительный результат.

На следующей неделе Персиваль скрепя сердце позволил Криденсу отправиться на свое первое занятие в лазарет. Под строгим сопровождением стражи, конечно. Он возвратился уставшим, но полным духовной энергии, что сияла еще ярче, чем обычно. Все же лучше, чем безвылазно сидеть в покоях, иногда разбавляя скуку магическими книжками.

Теперь Криденс нередко приходил позже царя. Сначала это немного сбивало с толку, словно кто-то поменял местами день и ночь, но со временем новый распорядок перестал казаться им каким-то… иным.

— Ньютон обещал познакомить меня со своими животными, — одним вечером внезапно выпалил Криденс, будто сдерживал эту мысль долгое время.

Быть может, все из-за того, что он редко начинал разговор первым, потому Персиваль не сразу нашел, что ответить. Он не разделял зарождавшийся восторг Криденса: однажды ему пришлось столкнуться с тем зверинцем, который Ньютон устроил в одной из конюшен. К слову, эту конюшню многие обходили, едва завидев в своем поле зрения, потому как обычные животные не могли издавать звуки, доносящиеся оттуда. Постройку запирали на несколько замков, и Ньютон в довесок накладывал защитные чары.

Персиваль не вдавался в подробности, какие махинации вытворял его придворный лекарь своей магией, но усвоил то, что больше никогда не зайдет в тот питомник: всяческие растопырники, веретенницы и окками были жутко приставучими и далеко не все безвредными. Названий Персиваль особо не запоминал — достаточно знания об их изолированности от людей.

— Не вздумай притащить сюда одну из этих тварей, — он пригрозил Криденсу стилосом, которым до этого равнодушно выводил подписи.

— Я и не думал об этом, — отозвался фивонец, смутившись. — Почему они Вам не нравятся?

— Потому что они опасны и до конца не изучены, — прозвучал честный ответ. — До того, как конюшню стали запирать, мой слуга получил ожог от одной из них. Если не хочешь подобной участи, не будь зевакой.

— В этой жизни есть хоть что-то, что Вы по-настоящему любите? — взгляд Криденса стал непозволительно осуждающим, а тон — колючим-колючим.

Персиваль раздраженно выдохнул, мгновенно ощетинившись.

— Есть, — глаза многообещающе сощурились. — Я люблю гонять неугодных по раскаленным углям, а слишком острых на язык предпочитаю ставить в качестве живой мишени. Выбирай, что тебе нравится больше.

Только спустя день Персиваль понял — Криденс хотел всего-навсего поговорить. Впрочем, тогда их разговор едва не стал последним, и не потому, что оскорбленный беотиец отныне не собирался намеренно открывать рот в присутствии обидчика, а потому, что спустя пару дней Персиваль со свитой лучших ратоборцев-всадников отправился к Амфиполю*.

— На границе неспокойно, — только и сказал он перед тем, как, снабдив себя нужным снаряжением и запасом пищи, покинул свои покои.

Криденс смотрел вслед закрывающейся двери, пожимая плечами. У Персиваля почти никогда не было свободного времени, и виделись они только утром, поздно вечером и редко днем — в перерывах между беспросветной занятостью. Царские государственные дела не терпели отлагательств, поэтому никого не удивляло, что можно вот так просто бросить все дела и в следующую секунду начинать готовиться к военному походу.

Краем уха Криденс слышал, как разговаривали за дверьми Персиваль и один из его сподвижников, кто и принес неприятную весточку с границы. Что-то про персидских головорезов… Криденс не слышал ничего дальше слова «поход». Да и какая ему разница, куда падет выбор Короны на этот раз? Защита или нападение с ее стороны — все равно. У Криденса уже отняли дом: не тот, который заключался в темном углу комнаты, где мать запирала его, а тот, что светил лучами солнца в теплую денницу и обнимал мягкой листвой в тени густых лесов. Изредка матушка разрешала ему выбираться за пределы дома, и тогда Криденс старался прочувствовать каждое прикосновение ветра к коже и каждую эмоцию, впитывая их в себя до последней капли.

Иногда он скучал по Фивам. В конце концов, там он пускай и не жил, а существовал, однако теперь скорбел не столько по городу, сколько по тем, кто пал на поле брани лишь за то, что хотел независимой, не предписанной кем-то чужим судьбой.

Криденс тоже желал свободы, когда его, схваченного и скованного в тугие цепи, вели к Пелле, а потом и к тому, кто, какая бы злая ирония здесь не заключалась, дал ему больше, чем мать. Он познал живущее внутри него существо и принял его настолько, насколько вообще можно принять причину многих своих бед.

— Это как две стороны одной медали, да? — Ньютон часто переходил на сравнения, чтобы облегчить понимание Криденса касательно многих вещей. — Вы не сможете существовать врозь. Обскур уже пытался защитить тебя однажды, пускай ты этого не хотел, и почему бы тебе не облегчить ему задачу в следующий раз, найдя с ним общий язык?

Тогда Криденс действительно задумался над тем ненавязчивым советом. Ньютон никогда не направлял его по ложному пути, а лишь помогал раскрывать свой талант и любил напоминать о том, будет ли этот талант даром или же проклятием — решать только самому Криденсу.

— Почему ты служишь ему? — спросил он однажды.

Скамандер даже не задумался, прежде чем ответить.

— А почему я не должен? — мягко улыбнулся врачеватель.

— Просто... — Криденс неуютно поежился, — сомневаюсь, что кто-то захочет делать это добровольно.

При Ньютоне Криденс обычно мог говорить, что взбредет в голову, не боясь быть наказанным. Наказание и усыпанное веснушками доброе лицо — нечто далекое друг от друга, как два противоположных берега, разделенные бескрайним океаном.

Лекарь уже собирался уходить, как всегда пряча свои снадобья в сундучок, который постоянно приносил с собой, но будучи любителем поговорить на отвлеченные темы, передумал покидать царские покои так скоро.

— Многие служат господину не потому, что вынуждены, а из-за благодарности, — принялся рассказывать Ньютон, садясь рядом с Криденсом на царскую кровать. Такое самовольничество было их общей маленькой тайной. — Когда я только пришел в Пеллу, я был обычным нищим, и все, что имел — это знания. В один день Персиваль делал объезд, когда увидел, как я спасаю жизнь одной пожилой задыхавшейся женщине: я работал быстро и слаженно, не отвлекаясь на столпившихся вокруг людей. Мой интерес к алхимии и медицине был неуемен, а в столице всегда нужны такие люди. Господин сам предложил мне работать при дворе.

— Единичный случай, — упрямо не верил Криденс. — Как можно служить тому, кто убил тысячи людей? Это… плохо, — как-то по-детски и беспомощно закончил он, охваченный бушующим негодованием.

— Никто не говорит, что ему тоже легко. Его детство было незавидным…

— Это объясняет, но не оправдывает его.

Ньютон поджал губы.

— Возможно. Послушай, — он положил руку на чужое плечо и несильно сжал его. — Персиваль вовсе не такой, каким может показаться сначала. Вот увидишь. Дай ему время.

С того разговора прошло много недель, и Криденс правда начал многое замечать. Он имел право не считать Персиваля своим царем и относиться к нему, как лежала душа, но, когда проводишь с человеком достаточно времени, волей-неволей начинаешь пытаться понять его привычки, его мнение, его суть. Пожалуй, самое ужасное то, что, узнав правителя ближе, Криденс даже при всем желании уже не мог относиться к нему с былым холодным презрением. Ненависть не была беспочвенна, однако она не являлась эпицентром их шатких, но все же взаимоотношений.

Когда Персиваль уехал, Криденс заскучал. Давящая тишина покоев казалась слишком громкой, яства, которые приносили ему слуги, стали еще безвкуснее, чем обычно. У Криденса лежала целая стопка магических и медицинских книг, в которые он погружался с особым усердием, когда скука становилась совсем невмоготу. Если раньше одиночество было его постоянным спутником, то теперь оно въедалось в самое сердце и нашептывало что-то, обращая мысли в тоску. Ньютон никогда не приходил к нему просто так, чтобы поболтать: их дружеское общение обусловливалось только занятиями, для которых сейчас он слишком занят в своем лазарете.

Выбор времяпровождения был невелик. Под конец второй недели в голову закралось неприятное чувство неизвестности. Криденс не решался спрашивать у Скамандера о каких-либо весточках с другого конца Македонии, хотя будь что известно — об этом Ньютон сообщил бы сам, поэтому терзаться муками догадок Криденс стал все чаще и чаще.

Он не позволял себе думать дальше мысли «возможно, что-то случилось» не потому, что испытывал предательское волнение, а потому, что не хотел его испытывать.

Погрузившись в новый фолиант, который дал ему придворный лекарь на днях, Криденс потерял счет времени. Помимо магических свойств тех загадочных животных, прописанных в книге, они еще и обладали способностью отвлекать. Сто с лишним страниц открыли Криденсу новый мир, полный самых разных существ, о которых раньше он мог слышать только в разных историях, не подозревая о их существовании. Те крохотные зверьки в Ньютоновском питомнике не шли ни в какое сравнение с огромными размерами других обитателей многочисленных лесов и водоемов: демимаски, взрывопотамы и дромароги — воистину сказочные создания.

С улыбкой на губах перевернув страницу, Криденс упорно старался не приковывать излишнего внимания к главе об обскурах, потому что терминология подразумевала далеко не утешающий смысл. Он часто слышал слово «паразит» в свою сторону, но все же надеялся больше никогда не воспринимать это столь серьезно. Ньютон однажды упомянул, что обскуры появляются у тех людей, кто вынужден очень долгое время скрывать свою магическую силу. Возможно, это означало, что у Криденса имелся самый настоящий магический потенциал, но на этот вопрос Скамандер ответил: «Еще рано говорить об этом».

Криденс был терпелив: он выполнял задания, читал трактаты… В конце концов, он смирился с мыслью, что всю оставшуюся жизнь, возможно, проведет запертым в одном замке и в одной комнате. Все равно от его желаний здесь мало что зависело.

Криденс пообещал себе прочесть еще одну страницу и лечь спать, но затем так увлекся, что не сразу расслышал голоса стражи за дверьми и еще чей-то повелительный тон. С трудом поборов желание сорваться с места, чтобы стать хотя бы на шаг ближе к источнику звука, Криденс вцепился в книгу, словно она могла спасти его от томительного ожидания и какого-то прорывающегося наружу противоречивого чувства.

Интерес щекотал нервы, а когда дверь открылась и в покои ввалился Персиваль, Криденс издал тихий выдох, точно до этого находился в неконтролируемом напряжении. Правитель выглядел откровенно плохо, о чем говорили его усталое лицо, шаткая походка и до безобразия грязное тело, виднеющееся из-под хитона, покрытого доспехами. Должно быть, вся эта выкованная под защиту медь невероятно тяжело ощущалась на измученных долгим походом мышцах, но Персиваль вовсе не торопился снять с себя груз — он посмотрел на Криденса, но словно не видел его, и пересек комнату, чтобы в следующую секунду сесть в кресло и налить себе вина. Он сдержанно приложился к чаше губами, будто вовсе не хотел вина, а пытался избавиться от неприятной сухости во рту.

Отчего-то Криденса не покидало сравнение нынешнего состояния царя с постепенно накаляющейся в огне сталью. Не нужно обладать чуткостью, чтобы увидеть в этих глазах удручающие думы и едва ли скрываемый звериный запал, как у бойца, которого выдернули с поля боя, а азарт от битвы еще не прошел. На мгновение Персиваль прикрыл глаза, смакуя пряность вина на языке, и сдернул с себя мешающий ослабленный нагрудник, непроизвольно кривя лицо в приступе боли.

По его груди расползалось красное пятно, которое на фоне белой ткани смотрелось еще ярче и оттого резало по глазам. Криденса бросило в холод, а затем в липкий жар. Он отложил книгу, встал с пола и осторожно, словно крадясь, дерзнул встать напротив Персиваля, чтобы убедиться, что зрение не подводит его.

— Вы ранены, — он не знал, куда деть свои руки, так и тянущиеся осмотреть причину кровотечения, а еще понятия не имел, что делать со своим внезапно ставшим тонким голосом.

— Царапина, — отмахнулся Персиваль, в противовес словам положив руку на свое плечо. Он смотрел на Криденса только мельком, будто не знал, за какой более-менее отвлекающий предмет можно уцепиться взглядом.

— Стоит позвать Ньютона, — Криденс на пробу подался вперед.

От того взора, которым наградил его царь, захотелось отступить на шаг назад, но Криденс словно приковал себя к одному месту, не разрешая себе отойти.

— Я же сказал — царапина, — вызванный раздражением скрежет пробуждал волнами поднимающуюся до самого сердца дрожь. — Ньютон занят моими воинами. Тем, что от них осталось.

Криденс сочувственно сжал губы в тонкую линию, хотя сам не был уверен, для кого это сочувствие предназначено больше: для пострадавших в походе македонян или для Персиваля, который даже не пытался найти утешения.

— Позвольте взглянуть, — не поверил Криденс, отмечая бледность и даже непривычную впалость его лица.

— Нет необходимости.

Криденс бы ознаменовал себя глупцом, раз ему ничего не стоило проявить настойчивость там, куда его вообще не просили соваться, но мысли роились не вокруг этих ненавязчивых напоминаний, а четко нашли свою конечную цель. И вот Криденс уже тянулся к рукаву чужого окровавленного хитона, чтобы спустить ткань и рассмотреть получше. Крепкая ладонь Персиваля перехватила его руку на полпути, едва кончики пальцев успели коснуться потемневшего алого пятна. Персиваль ошалелый и явно не церемонившийся, а Криденс просто упрямый, подстегнутый слепым желанием помочь тому, кто помощи никогда и не просил.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и это стало своеобразным полем брани. Вот уж в каком виде поединка Криденс был хорош, так это в умении бесстрашно стоять на своем, даже когда тело пробивало мелкой дрожью. Отчаянно? Конечно. Он увяз с головой в своей добродетели и вряд ли мог дать ответ самому себе, почему неспособность Персиваля принимать помощь вызывала протест и необузданную готовность показать, что нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы иногда позволить себе побыть слабым. Побыть просто человеком.

Сожми Персиваль запястье Криденса еще сильнее — и оно сломалось бы, как тростинка.

«Пожалуйста», — Криденс просил глазами.

— Ладно, — казалось, молчание затянулось слишком надолго. Персиваль резко отпустил его затекшую руку, которая в следующую секунду безвольно ударилась о бедро. — Делай, что д _о_ лжно.

Не зря Ньютон оставил здесь некоторые мази, масла и травы, наказав Криденсу подробно изучать их свойства и случаи использования, опираясь на письменные руководства по применению. Криденс выудил все необходимое из шкафа и торопливо свалил на стол, от волнения путаясь в названиях на стеклянных сосудах. Дыхание Персиваля стало тяжелее, с прерывистыми полувздохами, а лицо — Криденс заметил, когда на мгновение обернулся — блестело лихорадочной испариной.

Он распутал перевязанный нитью пучок сушеных трав, с ходу различая по запаху и виду, какие из них способны обеззаразить воспаленную кожу и притупить боль. Тимьян* пах остро и пряно, особенно в верхней части листочков, где эфирное масло было сосредоточено в больших количествах. Тысячелистник Криденс узнал по шляпке из бело-бежевых маленьких цветов, а валериану по нежно-розовым лепесткам, от которых струился терпкий и успокаивающий аромат. Пальцы немного подрагивали, когда он в ступе разминал сухие растения на мелкое крошево и выдавливал туда же достаточное количество кабаньего жира, чтобы хватило для пораженного участка тела. Пест в руке Криденса лежал легко и естественно, и, размешивая густую массу, он слишком увлекся процессом, внезапно поняв, почему Ньютон полностью посвящал себя лекарскому делу.

— Я умру от заражения раньше, чем твои мази подействуют, — бросил Персиваль спине фивонца.

Криденс, словно не обратив внимание на замечание, обернулся и подошел к царю, протягивая ему свежую настойку.

— Это валериана, — пояснил он, ежась под чужим возражающим взглядом. — Она немного успокоит Вас.

 — Меня ранили три дня назад. Возможно, уже нет смысла что-либо делать, — Персиваль недоверчиво покосился на пузырек, полный зеленого лечебного сока. Не любил он эти народные методы.

— Вы отнимаете свое же время. Пейте.

В качестве успокоительного Персиваль обычно пил вино, но сейчас его рассудок и так был помутнен, а мысли плыли мимо и мимо, как уносящее вдаль течение реки. Нехотя он принял колбу и одним разом влил в себя все ее содержимое, сдержанно покривившись от горьковатого вкуса, оседающего на языке.

Кажется, Криденс был доволен, но он сохранял свое лицо недвижимым и сосредоточенным, когда принялся, наконец, осматривать рану, спустив с плеча Персиваля рукав. Это выглядело и правда ужасно. Рана оказалась колотая и, судя по воспаленным опухшим краям, глубиной не меньше, чем тот самый пест, который Криденс пару минут назад сжимал в своей ладони. Он невольно поморщился, прослеживая все безобразие порванных под ключицей тканей. Одной мази действительно будет недостаточно, чтобы остановить все еще изредка вытекающую струйками кровь и не дать инфекции бесконтрольно расползтись по организму.

— Прижги ее.

Криденс мотнул головой, словно не понял, что от него хотели.

— Что?

— Прижечь, — повторил Персиваль, кивнув в сторону разведенного в камине огня. — У меня нет возможности увидеть, поэтому это сделаешь ты.

— Я не… — он растерял свое упорство в один миг. — Я должен…

— Ты должен перестать дрожать, как лист на ветру, взять ту раскаленную кочергу и не дать мне умереть, — осадил его Персиваль. — Ты хотел помочь, так помогай. Быстро.

Еще пару месяцев назад Криденс не представлял, что ему придется стать жертвой злой иронии: спасать того, кто с самого начала вызывал отторжение одним своим присутствием. Так было до. Сейчас они оба слишком устали, чтобы растрачивать свой гнев так беспричинно и глупо. Криденс послушно кивнул и подошел к камину, чтобы вытащить удачно оставленную Абернати в огне кочергу. Изогнутый металл раскалился докрасна, и Криденс слабо представлял, как будет выглядеть последствие этого соприкосновения нещадного жара с кожей. Он знал, что многие воины практиковали такой вид лечения, но сам вряд ли смог бы выдержать что-то подобное без слез в глазах, а оставить такую метку на ком-либо собственными руками… Это слишком.

Пытаясь подавить внутренние протесты, Криденс смотрел на совсем измучившегося в болях правителя и вдруг осознал, что медлительность здесь не лучший проводник. Он примерился взглядом, направил пожелтевшее от жара железо вперед, сделав слишком громкий вдох.

— Давай же, — Персиваль сжал челюсти в нетерпении и крепко обхватил ладонью его запястье.

Что ж, с закрытыми впоследствии глазами Криденсу не было так ужасно переносить момент причиненных кому-то мук. Как только кочерга с тошнотворным шипением прижалась к коже Персиваля, Криденс почти разделил с ним эти чувства. Двух секунд было предостаточно для того, чтобы ожог возымел нужный эффект и чтобы одно протяжное, сквозь зубы, стенание вырвалось из чужой груди.

Криденс смутно помнил, что было после. Самое страшное позади. Он включил должную хладнокровность, чтобы найти в себе силы продолжить начатое лечение, и старался не смотреть на Персиваля, крепко сжимающего челюсти, зажмуривавшего глаза и взмокшего от пота. Криденс методично накладывал мазь из кабаньего жира на то место, где теперь красным ужасом остался ожог, и перевязал плечо первой попавшейся чистой рубахой из шкафа. Плевать, что она не его, главное — дать время мази впитаться до того, как Персиваль вернется к государственным делам и ненароком сотрет ее с кожи.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — с настойчивыми нотками сказал он, указав рукой на кровать.

Персиваль оказался слишком выжат для того, чтобы возражать. Единственное, что поможет ему восстановиться — покой, компрессы и немного заботы. На последний случай у него есть слуга, а Криденс сегодня, пожалуй, сделал все, что было в его силах. Он убедился, что правитель удобно устроился на своем ложе, и занял свое привычное место на оленьей шкуре, обессиленно проведя ладонью по лицу. Наверняка Ньютон еще не знал о тяжелом ранении царя, иначе давно бы безвылазно находился тут. Должно быть, Персиваль дал указ кому-то из придворных, чтобы те уведомили лекаря о пострадавших солдатах, а о себе и словом не обмолвился, что и не удивляло вовсе.

Криденс выпил зелье, которое хранил у себя под подушкой, и прилег, слыша тяжелое прерывистое дыхание наверху.

— Криденс.

Голос Персиваля звучал хрипло и надрывно.

— Да?

— Почитай мне.

Сначала эта просьба показалась бредом мучительной лихорадки, но кинутое вдогонку «сейчас» просто означало едва различимый зов о поддержке. Да о чем угодно, лишь бы не находиться в глухой тиши, рождающей мысли, о которых не хотелось думать. В момент снедания все, что они могли, — не оставить друг друга на растерзание громкому одиночеству. Криденс не был способен отказать хотя бы потому, что ему тоже было нужно заглушить возникшее внутри волнующее противоречие. Он просто… запутался.

Из всех книг, не связанных с магией и медициной, приглянулась только история о троянской войне, которую он читал когда-то в детстве. Достав ее из стопки, что у ножки кровати, Криденс неуверенно взглянул на ожидающего Персиваля, все еще пытаясь найти подтверждение его желанию. Тот не собирался повторять дважды, и Криденс, совсем оробев, осторожно опустился на мягкую перину.

— Ближе, — потребовал Персиваль. — Я не кусаюсь.

Криденсу захотелось улыбнуться просто потому, что напряжение в покоях начало растворяться вместе с обыденной грубостью в их общении.

Подушка оказалась большой и восхитительно воздушной. У Криденса была такая же, только здесь, в сочетании с мягкостью за спиной, это ощущалось куда приятнее. Все же лучше, чем жесткий пол. Персиваль даже чуть подвинулся, чтобы Криденс полностью уместился скраю. Он был все еще зажат, неловко чувствуя себя под пытливым выжидающим взглядом. Тихо зашуршали страницы, показывая красиво выведенные строчки.

— Гнев, богиня, воспой Ахиллеса, Пелеева сына. Грозный, который ахеянам тысячи бедствий соделал*, — Криденс решил читать с самой первой песни. Эти строки он знал наизусть и поглядывал в книгу только на случай, если вдруг запнется. — Многие души могучих славных героев низринул в мрачный Аид и самих распростер их в корысть плотоядным птицам окрестным и псам.

Персиваль слушал внимательно, словно в один миг сбросил с себя венец власти и стал обычным уставшим человеком. Чужой голос успокаивал, как и мерный стихотворный ритм, который можно уловить только полностью прогнав лишние мешающие восприятию мысли.

Криденс словно несся по неспешному течению и чувствовал себя как никогда легко, ощущая дыхание царя у своего плеча и зачитывая для него вслух. Из-за неважного самочувствия или нет, но Персиваль оказался чутким слушателем. Они не знали, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем глаза у обоих закрылись в невольном сновидении. Кажется, Криденс закончил на малодушном побеге Париса, но, впрочем, наутро их уютное времяпровождение показалось не более, чем миражом: Персиваль проснулся первым, а когда увидел свернувшегося в калачик фивонца под боком, воспылал гневом, словно был жутко оскорблен. Он толкнул начинающего просыпаться Криденса в спину.

— Выметайся, — только и рыкнул он, точно сам не понимал, как тот оказался в его кровати.

Слишком дезориентированный после приятной дремы, Криденс не стал спорить, а просто вернулся на пол, обняв холодную подушку и решив досыпать последние пару часов перед занятиями в лазарете. Когда он проснулся, покои были оглушительно пусты, словно возвращение Персиваля из похода приснилось ему в обманчивом сне, но, хорошенько продрав глаза, увидел таз с использованной водой, валявшийся на полу окровавленный хитон и недопитую чашу вина на столе.

За окном занимался полдень. Криденс омылся чистой водой из второго таза, услужливо оставленного Абернати, закинул в рот пару виноградинок с обеденного стола и отправился туда, где ему и положено быть в такое время суток. Ньютон не стал слишком нагружать его заданиями, только попросил разделить тимьян от ненужных сорняковых травинок, сделать из этого отвар и дать некоторым воинам, вернувшимся вчера из похода вместе с царем. Те выглядели ужасно: чье-то лицо пересекал огромный шрам от лезвия меча или кинжала, кто-то лишился руки, один из них получил сквозную рану в бедро… Многие из них не смогли бы вынести обратный путь до Пеллы, а значит, столкновение с врагами произошло не на границе, а в непосредственной близи от столицы.

Пока Скамандер возился с магическими трактатами, выискивая там что-то, Криденс решил перевести дух, пристроившись на свободной кровати. С обскуром они еще не занимались, поэтому можно было позволить себя немного отдохнуть после обхода раненных. К тому же жара стояла невыносимая.

— Ты еще не видел господина? — называть его Персивалем Криденс все еще не осмеливался, пускай даже в присутствии того, кто все равно за глаза называет правителя по имени.

Придворный лекарь оторвался от книги. С надетым на глаз окуляром он выглядел потешно.

— Нет. Должно быть, он очень устал после похода.

— Его ранили, — Криденс счел нужным рассказать. — В плечо. Еще бы один день и…

— Почему он не поставил меня в известность? — нешуточное беспокойство заставило Ньютона отложить фолиант.

— Возможно, он думал, что воинам помощь нужна больше, — он как можно равнодушнее пожал плечами. — Я дал ему настойку валерианы, прижег рану и наложил мазь. Не уверен, что ты учил меня, как правильно прижигать раны, но ему, кажется, помогло.

Ньютон сказал, что при первой же встрече с царем отчитает его за глупое умалчивание. В деликатной и уважительной форме, конечно же. Криденса лекарь похвалил, но взял с него обещание извещать стражу при подобных случаях царского безрассудного самоотречения. Мученика Персиваль точно не изображал, но явно был встревожен ровно настолько, чтобы позабыть о том, что народу нужен здоровый правитель, а не осунувшийся мешок с костями на грани смерти.

В покои Криденс вернулся только под вечер: слишком много дел было в лазарете, да и обскур сегодня стался внезапно капризным, потому пришлось приложить много сил для контроля, но в общем и целом день прошел гладко. Возвратившись, он увидел снующих в разные стороны слуг, которые таскали ведра с горячей водой и выливали ее в купальный чан. Персиваль полноценно не принимал ванну уже пару недель. В походах воины могли урвать себе немного времени, чтобы ополоснуться в ближайших водоемах, но надолго на одном месте задерживаться нельзя.

Криденс наблюдал за приготовлениями, пока не стало совсем скучно. Он хотел взяться за книгу и почитать несколько речей ораторов — Ньютон говорил, что они помогают правильно доносить свои мысли и выстраивать достойные аргументы —, однако не успел, потому что напряженная фигура пришедшего правителя была куда интереснее для изучения.

Прожив долгие несколько месяцев бок о бок с македонским царем, Криденс усвоил многие вещи, однако самое главное — лучше сидеть и помалкивать, если тот находился в таком состоянии, как сейчас. Персиваль все еще был болен, бледность никуда не делась, а капли крови все еще просачивались сквозь белую ткань одежды. Он был подобен грозовой туче: холодно отослал слуг и сделал пару глотков вина, сжимая чашу так сильно, будто представлял вместо нее сердце врага.

— Как твои успехи? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался он, смотря в окно и даже не оборачиваясь.

Криденс нахмурился, подбирая слова.

— Уже лучше.

— «Лучше» — не удовлетворительно, — вынес Персиваль, наконец обратив взгляд на фивонца.

Очень кстати вспомнив фразу Скамандера, Криденс попытался отсрочить вспышку монаршего гнева, но, кажется, сделал только хуже.

— Это очень долгий про…

— Так работайте быстрее! — кубок вылетел из его рук, расплескав по полу вино, но удара о пол даже не было слышно, потому что крик заглушил все прочие звуки.

Криденс невольно вздрогнул, не способный ничего с собой поделать. Благо, Персиваль вымещал свой гнев на неодушевленных предметах, а не на чужом теле, которое после тяжелого дня вряд ли стойко вынесло бы побои. Персиваль никогда не использовал Криденса в качестве чучела для оттачивания ударов, какие обычно стояли на тренировочной площадке. Только пару раз давал пощечины за неприкрытую дерзость, но то случалось так давно, что сейчас трудно оказалось вспомнить.

Просто помалкивать и сидеть на месте, думал Криденс, просто помалкивать и сидеть на месте. Не достаточно швырнуть что-либо, чтобы отвести душу, но Персиваль чуть поутих. Уже по всему замку гуляли новости о недостаточном количестве сил Македонии для предстоящей борьбы с персами, потому Криденс был эгоистично рад, что ярость Персиваля хотя бы не беспричинна.

Он немного постоял на месте, терзаясь мыслями, а потом принялся неторопливо снимать с себя одежду. От ванны исходил приятный обволакивающий пар, сделавший воздух в покоях тяжелым и осязаемым с яркими нотами привычных эфирных масел. Криденс отвел взгляд в сторону, предпочитая видеть обнаженного царя в последнюю очередь. Они много раз мылись в присутствии друг друга, но никогда не задерживали взор надолго: Персивалю обычно не до этого, а Криденс просто зардевался до кончиков ушей.

Раздался всплеск воды, с которым Персиваль опустился в чан, устроив согнутые в локтях руки на бортиках.

— Вымой меня, — велел он.

Опешивший Криденс хотел бы получить разрешение на то, чтобы позвать Абернати, который обычно сопровождал царя в подобных процедурах, но вовремя удержал язык за зубами.

Криденс послушно встал, взял со стола оставленную жесткую намыленную мочалку и тихо обошел Персиваля со спины.

— Не так, — он остановил фивонца прежде, чем тот коснулся плеч. — Раздевайся.

Сердце пропустило несколько ударов, а потом забилось с бешеной скоростью. Привычка переспрашивать очевидные вещи у Криденса давно отпала вместе с желанием пререкаться, когда появлялся шанс избежать очередного спора. Действительно, было бы очень обидно нарваться на грубость из-за собственной глупости.

Криденс еле слышно выдохнул и быстро вытряхнул себя из хитона. Он старался не зажиматься под нахально изучающим его взглядом правителя, когда забирался в противоположный конец ванны, а когда по грудь погрузился в воду, тело словно сковало.

Персиваль смотрел на него какое-то время, а потом хмыкнул.

— Приступай, — и даже услужливо придвинулся ближе, наслаждаясь чужой стыдливой робостью.

В самом деле это оказалось не так страшно, как рисовал себе Криденс, просто немного волнительно, потому как импульсивный нрав царя всем давно известен: он легко «воспламенялся», и под раздачу рисковали попасть многие.

Мочалкой Криденс провел по сильному плечу, ближе к шее, избегая слишком обильного попадания мыла в затянувшуюся красной коркой рану. Он делал это легко, не отвлекаясь на мешающие мысли, и даже лицо Персиваля в сантиметрах от него не вызывало слишком сильной тревоги — наоборот, когда руки чем-то заняты, пускай даже омовением другого человека, наступает умиротворенное сосредоточение. Не сказать, что находиться близко к правителю прельщало Криденса или отталкивало. Скорее, все это действо вызывало спокойствие и задавало мерный внутренний ритм.

Ровно до того момента, как Персиваль на удивление мягко взял из рук Криденса мочалку.

— Развернись, — он проследил, как нервно дернулся кадык фивонца под стать всему его существу. Криденс помедлил, прежде чем исполнить приказ, и вопрошающе посмотрел тому в глаза, словно Персиваль был головорезом, нападающим со спины.

Когда Персиваль жесткой губкой с силой скользнул по торчащим лопаткам, Криденс представил, как ужасно выглядят собственные белесые шрамы и рубцы, если смотреть на них перед собой. Никогда до этого он намеренно не становился перед зеркалом, чтобы узреть оставленный подарок своей матушки, которая наверняка давно сгинула на той войне, и уж тем более не желал, чтобы это уродство лишний раз видел кто-то еще.

Персиваль почувствовал, как вмиг напряглось тело эллина: мышцы стали крепкими, неподатливыми прикосновениям, и создалось впечатление, будто рука касалась гладкого камня. Они оба слишком многого наговорили друг другу сгоряча, и сейчас, почти притираясь кожа к коже, думалось, что это посланный Морфеем* сон, где Криденс позволял Персивалю — своему захватчику и вроде бы врагу — мыть себя, находясь в столь уязвимом виде.

Молчание нарушалось легкими всплесками воды из-за то и дело обмакиваемой губки, пока царь не ощутил странную потребность заговорить. Он отвел взмокшие от пота волосы Криденса в сторону, открывая доступ к шее и проходясь по ней мыльной ладонью.

— Вчера ты мог не помогать мне и спокойно наблюдать за последними часами моей жизни, — говорил он так размеренно, будто выдвигал какую-то скучную теорию. — Но ты поступил иначе. Почему?

В таком плавном течении времени, в приглушенном свете догоравших свечей, любые фразы воспринимались не сразу, с эфирной медлительностью.

— Не я дал Вам жизнь и не мне способствовать Вашей смерти, — немного поразмыслив, отозвался он. — Иногда безучастие — такой же проводник зла, как и причастность.

Персиваль мрачно усмехнулся, никак не понимая, что с этим мальчишкой не так.

— Но ты думал об этом.

— Нет, — Криденсу показалось, что Персиваль дольше положенного разминает его шею, и меньше всего хотел сорваться на предательское урчание.

— Скажи это тому, кто слеп и глух, — припечатал он. — Я распознаю ложь, Криденс. Я чувствую ее по твоей дрожи.

— Что Вы хотите услышать? — Криденс бросил на него ядовитый взгляд из-за плеча. — Вы вторглись в мой город, перерезали мирных людей, — закончил он совсем уж непочтительным тоном. — Вы лишили меня свободы. Так что да, я думал о Вашей смерти.

Лаконичное «думал» заставило Персиваля поднять вверх уголки губ.

— Не существует абсолютной свободы. Она туманна. При единовластии все рождаются рабами.

— Вы смотрите на это с высоты Вашего трона, — хлестким упреком прозвучал ответ. — Простые люди считают по-другому. Свобода человека заканчивается там, где начинается свобода другого человека.

Губы Персиваля как бы невзначай мазнули по выпирающим позвонкам, а рука опустилась на подрагивающий плоский живот. Короткие ногти легко царапнули кожу, заставляя Криденса задержать дыхание.

— Так или иначе, — прошептал он фивонцу на ухо, впитывая в себя его трепет, — ее у тебя нет.

Криденс хотел казаться стойким и невосприимчивым к вполне очевидным манипуляциям, но голос отчего-то сделался тонким.

— Вам доставляет удовольствие ставить себя выше других?

— Власть — это приятно, — Персиваль резко дернул Криденса за волосы, запрокидывая его голову. Мальчишка пискнул от неожиданности, хотя все еще умело сохранял рассудок и достоинство: не вырывался, как последняя девчонка из лап растлителя, но и всем своим гордым видом умудрялся быть выше царя во всех смыслах. — Ты такой правильный, Криденс, — он перешел на яростный полушепот, горячо выдыхая эти слова у худого лица. — Никогда не думал, что жизнь может заставить выбирать между двух зол?

— А Вы никогда не думали, что спать на ложе из костей неудобно? — быстро нашелся Криденс, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать зарождающееся внутри щекотливое острое чувство. — Сколько людей пали от Вашей руки? Сколько людей пали в _Фивах_?

Зверство охватило Персиваля. Характер Криденса был подобен красной тряпке — взмахни ею, и бык побежит вперед, сметая на пути все преграды. Но озноб… Озноб, пробивший Криденса, явно был вызван не холодом, которого в покоях и быть не могло в жаркую летнюю ночь, а чем-то постыдным для него и греховным.

Ладонью Персиваль скользнул вниз к чужим напрягшимся бедрам, широко провел от колена до холеной кожи на внутренней стороне и наткнулся на то, из-за чего Криденс в его руках жалобно хныкнул, отворачивая покрасневшее лицо. Плоть его была возбуждена и тверда, и Персиваль не преминул сомкнуть вокруг нее пальцы, подушечками прослеживая еле ощутимый рисунок вен. А еще он был уверен, что Криденс чувствовал то же самое между своих ягодиц, но не имел возможности уйти от этой откровенной пытки, потому что тело стало мягким, как топленый воск, а волосы все еще находились в крепком захвате.

Дыхание сбилось: у Криденса от страха, смешавшегося с чуждым ему сладострастием, у Персиваля — от томного желания, которого он не испытывал уже очень долгое время. Он прижал эллина к груди еще сильнее, упиваясь моментом, и дразняще поиграл с его членом.

Он вспомнил, что так и не ответил на вопрос.

— Шесть, — выдохнул правитель, мгновенно отрезвившись. — Шесть тысяч убитых и тридцать тысяч — за решетками моих темниц.

Криденс уже смутно представлял себе приведенные числа, да и вообще мало чего соображал. Перед глазами плясали круги от натяжения в висках, а грудь сдавило цепями собственного позора.

Персиваль отпустил его раньше, чем тот смог осознать — просто небрежно оттолкнул от себя.

— Проваливай.

На слабых ногах фивонец вылез из чана, подхватил с пола свою одежду и скрылся за ширмой, оставив на полу мокрые следы. В тот день они больше не разговаривали.

 

__________________________________

*Гоплит - древнегреческий тяжёловооружённый пеший воин.  
*Кираса - лёгкий, но прочный доспех, состоящий из сравнительно крупных горизонтальных пластин, соединённых друг с другом ремнями, заклёпками и застёжками.  
*Ристалище - площадь для конных состязаний (ристанья).  
*Амфиполь(Амфиполис) - город, находящийся неподалеку от Эгейского моря.  
*Тимьян(Чабрец) - многолетний полукустарник, используемый в медицине и обладающий успокаивающим, спазмолитическим, обезболивающим, мочегонным, потогонным, противосудорожным, антисептическим, дезинфицирующим и отхаркивающим свойствами.  
*Криденс зачитывает "Илиаду" Гомера(перевод Гнедича)  
*Морфей - бог сновидений в греческой мифологии.


	3. III

Замок никогда раньше не казался таким живым. Стоило только Короне дать указ — и придворные стремглав принялись наводить порядок, начиная от чистки темных ниш и заканчивая выскабливанием пыли в щелях массивных дверей. В преддверии приезда царя соседнего государства все будто сошли с ума: Криденс по несколько раз на дню видел одни и те же лица, которые только недавно носились с корзинами для белья на одном конце замка, а теперь, вооружившись щетками и наждачками, протирали бессчетные лестницы и коридоры. Каждый был чем-то занят, даже Ньютон, во время занятий то и дело отвлекающийся на то, как его лазарет выглядит со стороны, и любивший напоминать, что впечатление зачастую скрывается даже в самых маленьких деталях. Не то чтобы Криденс отчаянно нуждался в каждодневной практике — он уже полностью контролировал обскура, не позволяя ему вольностей, — но только занятия помогали не умереть со скуки. В конце концов, никогда не будет лишним еще пару раз закрепить результаты.

Успехи действительно имелись. Ньютон шутливо намекал, что урвет у Персиваля согласие на должность Криденса в качестве помощника придворного лекаря, потому что кощунственно с такими талантами к медицине прозябать в покоях без дела. Можно было отнести к числу побед спасение жизни одного кузнеца, который по нелепой случайности умудрился обварить себя медножелезным сплавом во время ковки, и то, как Криденс постоянно готовил ему настои из трав и едва ли не кормил с ложечки, пока тот лежал на постели без возможности подняться, еще раз указывало на то, что ради этого и правда стоит отдавать всего себя. Кузнеца он выходил за пару дней, а после вздохнул со спокойной душой.

Недавно Персиваль снизошел до похвалы. Ему ничего не стоило вслух отметить чужие успехи, хотя в последнее время и ходил мрачнее тучи, разрываемый срочными делами, после которых сил еле оставалось на пару слов, не то что бы хвалить кого-то. За несколько дней до намеченного приезда царя Иллирии* он созвал совет, где и обнародовал новость о своем тайном оружии. Отношение совета к магам — _этим_ , как пренебрежительно отзывались многие — было скептическим из-за собственной боязни перед чем-то малоизвестным, но на войне любое средство способно выручить в самый кульминационный момент. Проблематичным в воплощении этого замысла оказался тот факт, что маги упорно не желали выдавать себя, опасаясь быть отвергнутыми обществом. По такому случаю Персиваль все же решился послать в народ глашатая*, дабы известить о создании всех комфортных условий для тех, кто добровольно согласится на обучение и участие в грядущей войне. Ньютон определенно был хорошим учителем, потому на него возлагались большие надежды.

А вот Персиваль, казалось, брал на себя слишком многое. В день приезда иллирийской свиты он нередко срывался на покрикивания, потому как все вокруг не было таким идеальным, как хотелось бы: слуги нерасторопные, покои для гостей не подготовлены… Криденсу даже стало жалко Абернати, которого Персиваль несколько раз посылал к придворной швее по причине того, что «костюм недостоин правителя Македонии». В конце концов бежевый хитон с изысканной белой накидкой с золотыми нитями пришлись венценосной особе по вкусу. Только с легкими доспехами Персиваль возился долго и упорно, путаясь пальцами в многочисленных крепежах и ремешках, с которыми раньше справлялся за считанные секунды.

Криденс молчаливо потешался, наблюдая за несуразными попытками закрепить латный нагрудник, пока шипящее ворчание не превратилось в самое настоящее раздражение. Он подошел к Персивалю, мягко отстранив его руки, и придержал доспех на уровне груди, чтобы в следующее мгновение ловко перекинуть ремешок через плечо, поймать его подмышкой и наконец всунуть в нужную петельку.

Ловкими манипуляциями беотиец справился с каждым злосчастным куском кожи.

— Вы слишком напряжены, — Криденс обошел царя со спины, обхватывая мощное тело последней и самой главной пряжкой на уровне лопаток. Он делал это спокойно и выверено, словно каждый день занимался облачением воина в доспехи.

Конечно, перед тренировками на ристалище, на которых Персиваль выжимал из него последние капли сил, он сам предпочитал надевать на себя все самое необходимое, упорно игнорируя услужливого Абернати, так и тянувшегося постоянно поправить что-либо, словно руки зудели от бездействия. Слуг за свою жизнь Криденс повидал не так много, но отчего-то был уверен, что Абернати — самый ленивый и одновременно кропотливый. А еще он оказался в списке тех, кто обладал немалым магическим потенциалом, просто долго скрывал этот факт. Персиваль был в бешенстве, когда услышал это чистосердечное «признание», начав разглагольствовать о том, что из-за умалчивания они потеряли много времени, которое давно бы можно было потратить на освоение и совершенствование магических навыков.

На самом деле Персиваль еще отлично держался, учитывая положение Македонии на межгосударственной арене, и только иногда позволял себе остервенелость. Как сейчас, с этими многочисленными подвязками на роскошном одеянии. Он немного присмирел, пока Криденс легко и непринужденно выполнял ту работу, которую должен выполнять как всегда не отличающийся пунктуальностью слуга.

— Этот союз очень важен для нас, — ответил правитель спустя какое-то время. — Геллерт очень придирчив к выбору друзей.

— Вам есть что предложить, — пожал плечами Криденс, оценивая результат своих трудов и прикидывая, что же он забыл.

— Помимо всего прочего, ему, как и всем нашим союзникам, нужна гарантия победы. Мы не можем дать ее преждевременно.

Фивонец непонимающе нахмурился и, вспомнив о самом важном дополнении к образу, взял со стола полутораручный меч и передал Персивалю.

— Без поддержки соседних стран сложно добиться победы, разве нет? В таком случае они должны учитывать риски и…

— Политика очень тонкая наука, — на удивление добродушно принялся пояснять он. — В твоем возрасте я тоже не разбирался в ней, но, когда шестнадцать лет назад умер отец, мне пришлось познавать все и сразу как единственному наследнику престола.

Криденс сочувственно поджал губы, с горечью вспоминая такой же опыт несостоявшегося детства. Только разница заключалась в слишком долгой жизни родителя, а не в его смерти. Наверное, не стоило так думать, но Криденс жалел, что матушка не отправилась в Аид раньше, лет так семь назад.

— Ты понадобишься мне сегодня, — Персиваль счел правильным поставить в известность раньше, чем тот станет кидать обиженные затравленные взгляды из-за цепи, которая появится у него на шее.

— Зачем? — Криденс неуютно передернул плечами.

— Раз я говорю, значит так надо, — потом он все же поубавил раздражения в интонациях. — Ты — перспектива победы в этой войне. Как и остальные маги. Но ты более… опытный.

— Хотите показать меня, как какую-то зверушку? — сухо, но достаточно вежливо поинтересовался фивонец. — А потом что? Заставите меня пожонглировать или еще лучше — сплясать на потеху?

— Криденс.

— Да, господин? — колючесть во взгляде можно было заметить даже не обладая особой чуткостью.

— Закрой рот, — с чувством посоветовал Персиваль. — Если понадобится, ты сделаешь намного больше.

Никто не собирался заниматься таким глупым расточительством, но нужно было хоть иногда ставить мальчишку на место. Порой он совсем забывал о своем настоящем положении, обманываясь периодической добротой правителя и думая, что ему дозволено переступать какие-либо границы. Персиваль уже привык, но, если Криденс выкинет что-нибудь подобное при иллирийской свите, одними колодками он точно не отделается.

Из ящика в шкафу Персиваль достал средней толщины серебряный ошейник с пристегнутой к нему цепью. Такие предназначались для рабов, только, как правило, отдавали ржавой рыжиной, но этот набор — совершенно особенный. Покрытый камнями в специально выгравированных впадинках и изящно-хрупкий только с виду, на самом деле способный удержать сильнейшее сопротивление. Как раз для шеи Криденса, в котором рвения столько, что могучим мужам стало бы завидно. Ума у него было предостаточно, чтобы не устраивать демонстративные протесты на глазах у всего двора, да и цепь предназначалась вовсе не для укрощения строптивости.

— Я даже не стану спрашивать, зачем Вы собираетесь надеть на меня это, — выдал фивонец, в противовес своей едкости подойдя ближе и по-рабски склонив голову.

— Так надо, — в очередной раз за день повторил Персиваль, и такой ответ правда был исчерпывающим. Всевозможные съезды, встречи, советы требовали дотошного крайнего официоза, особенно, когда речь шла о впечатлении и репутации в глазах других держав.

Персиваль ослабил звенья ошейника, чтобы в следующую секунду обхватить им шею мальчишки, которая на мгновение напряглась из-за непривычной повисшей на ней тяжести. И этот внутренний зародившийся в Криденсе протест так прелестно сочетался с вынужденной покорностью. Точно великомученник или жертвенник. Серебро изящно смотрелось на фоне его кожи и плотно окольцовывало горло, лишь слегка оставляя пространство между. Туда бы поместилась тростинка или мизинец.

Криденс давно не ощущал себя так. Так… зависимо, словно этот глупый кусок металла, каким бы изысканным он ни казался, напрямую соединял его с чужой волей, как поводок соединял собаку и его хозяина. На привязи — вот как чувствовал себя Криденс, хотя, немного свыкнувшись, признал, что есть в этой связи что-то будоражащее. То, что заставляло македонского царя неотрывно смотреть на него. С недавних пор взгляд Персиваля задерживался на Криденсе дольше обычного: сначала незаметно, а потом уже откровенно и явно не пряча своего недвусмысленного интереса за полотном ненужного стыда и приевшейся морали.

На пробу Персиваль дернул цепь на себя, крадя из груди _э_ ллина* вырвавшееся оханье. Немного резко и без предупреждения, но он наслаждался его испуганным, как у нахохлившегося воробушка, взглядом.

— Вы будете делать это? — Криденс замялся. — Дергать меня при всех…

— Иногда, — отозвался Персиваль, любовно сжимая намотанную на свою ладонь цепь. — Они должны видеть, что я контролирую мощную силу. Тебе придется носить его несколько дней. Возможно, Геллерт изъявит желание погостить.

— Мне придется быть с Вами на приеме?

— Да. Он состоится через пару часов. Будь готов в любой момент.

В последнее время Криденс всегда был готов к чему угодно. Живя рядом с человеком, чье настроение непостоянно, как наклон ливневого дождя в ветреную погоду, он перестал думать о спокойствии. Он, кажется, даже забыл о существовании такого слова.

Персиваль ушел еще раз осмотреть зал, где в скором времени состоится прием, а Криденс остался в покоях, терзаемый мыслями. Он знал, что вся эта демонстрация власти и своих сильных сторон — лишь условности. И ошейник, непривычным ярмом закрепленный на нем, тоже своего рода показательная деталь, которая поможет иностранной свите составить полную картину.

Криденса никто не спрашивал, Криденс и сам такая же формальность, интересная для наблюдения диковинка, которая обеспечит Македонии союз с Иллирией и поможет выиграть войну. Еще с детства он привык быть пешкой, только сейчас от этого сталось вдвойне обиднее: если матушка выставляла его напоказ перед фивянами как пристанище скверны и нечистой души, то Персиваль был способен на сострадание и все равно намеревался извлечь из Криденса выгоду.

Хотя чего он ожидал? Его не мучают, не бьют (монаршие давние пощечины не в счет), не продают в рабство. Криденс ощущал себя неблагодарным перед богами, потому что был благодарен именно Персивалю. Только ему. Но несмотря на это, он продолжал жить в противоречии, на стыке признательности и все еще неостывших обид.

Когда за Криденсом пришел Абернати, уже занимался закат. Паланкин* должен был прибыть через несколько минут, и Персиваль уже не успевал подняться за фивонцем сам.

— Молчи до тех пор, пока тебя не попросят об обратном, — прошептал царь предупредительно, когда они стояли в зале, куда вот-вот должны заявиться гости.

Криденс только кивнул, завороженно смотря на то, как стража открывала тяжелые двустворчатые двери и пропускала вперед семерых человек. Одежда прибывших несильно отличалась от греческой или македонской, разве что была более закрытой и другой по цвету. Видимо, иллирийцы отдавали предпочтение темным, глубоким тонам. Свита ступала медленно и бесшумно, сдержанно осматриваясь вокруг себя, и тогда Персиваль, как и положено, немного вышел вперед, перед этим взглядом пригвоздив Криденса к месту, чтобы тот стоял неподвижно и ожидал, пока приветственный обряд не закончится.

Человек с черными, как сердце Тартара, глазами остановился напротив Персиваля. Волосы его были белые и украшенные золотым венком, ослепительно поблескивающим из-за проникающих в замок лучей солнца.

— Персиваль, — голос показался Криденсу шипящим, как у змеи, но вполне сносным.

Цари пожали друг другу руки.

— Геллерт, — кивнул Персиваль. — Рад видеть тебя спустя столько лет.

— Да, — задумчиво протянул тот. — Помнится, мы дрались с тобой на палках, когда были еще мальчишками.

— Что ж, я надеюсь, что мы еще поборемся, но уже бок о бок против нашего общего врага. Если ты и твои люди желаете отдохнуть после поездки, мои слуги сопроводят вас к подготовленным покоям.

— Очень любезно, Персиваль, — уголки его губ дрогнули в неумелой улыбке. — Но к Аиду отдых. Персия давно напрашивается на поражение. Так давай посмотрим, что можно для этого сделать.

— Разумно, — кивнул Персиваль. — Стол переговоров в нашем распоряжении.

Криденс свято поверил в то, что он был не более, чем тенью, падающей от высоких ниш и колонн. При всей его невзрачности он выделялся среди остальных небогатым одеянием, какое даже придворные слуги не носили, голыми ступнями и бледностью кожи, но никто даже не смотрел в его сторону. Незамеченным он чувствовал себя комфортно, но не спокойно — плелся за Персивалем, когда тот уселся за стол, а сам опустился вниз на колени подле него. Угадывалось в этом положении что-то общее с голодной дворняжкой, притирающейся к людям.

Сравнение самого себя с собакой заставило Криденса нахмуриться. Он ушел в мысли так глубоко, что смог разобрать, о чем ведется речь, только тогда, когда слуги принесли два вместительных кувшина вина и разлили их содержимое по чашам гостей. Жест дружелюбия и теплого приема.

— Значит, ты планируешь наступать первым, — немного погодя Геллерт пригубил хмельного напитка, и его лицо стало умиротворенным: морщинки разгладились, словно теперь он наконец отдыхал телом и душой. — Не сомневаюсь, что это правильное решение. Я поступил бы также. Но позволь спросить, к чему такая спешка? До меня дошли вести о падении Фив из Беотии, и твоя армия потеряла большое количество воинов.

Краем глаза Персиваль заметил, как сильно напрягся Криденс при упоминании о его родном доме, но стоически промолчал и даже не шевельнулся.

— Моя армия все так же сильна и способна выдержать любой натиск или отпор. Мы не спешим, но и бездействие — непозволительная роскошь. Персидские разведчики действуют быстро, но еще не знают, на что я делаю ставку в предстоящей битве. У меня тоже есть свои пташки.

Геллерт задумчиво пожевал губу, а потом, будто читая мысли македонского царя, в упор посмотрел на склонившего голову Криденса, который тут же ощутил на себе любопытный взор.

— Что за очаровательное создание? — его голос стал певуче-сладким и заманивающим.

Поняв, как к нему обратились, Криденс вспыхнул румянцем.

— О, я непременно представлю тебе его, когда наступит время, — пообещал македонский правитель, и Криденс услышал, каким странным при этом стали его интонации: резковатыми на грани раздражения. Неудивительно, время утекало все быстрее, а они и так потратили его слишком много на гостеприимную театральность. — Персия доставила нашим государствам слишком много проблем. У меня разработаны несколько стратегий, но я готов внести изменения, если ты привлечешь свои войска.

— Ты же знаешь, Персиваль, я не могу так сразу дать согласие на союз. Я рискую не меньше, чем твоя страна.

— Конечно, — согласился он. — Предлагаю тебе и твоим людям задержаться в Пелле. Завтра знаменательное событие, и я буду рад видеть вас в качестве почетных гостей на пиру.

— Великая Дионисия*,  — иллирийский царь понимающе кивнул. — Не смею отказать, Персиваль. К тому же никогда не мешает повнимательней присмотреться к тому, за что собираешься положить жизни тысяч своих солдат.

— Будь уверен, наши державы стоят того, чтобы за них побороться. А пока я хочу показать тебе кое-что, — Персиваль не резко, но ощутимо дернул цепь. — Криденс, встань.

Теперь, когда взгляды вновь обратились на него, Криденса пронзило холодком. Поднявшись на деревянных ногах, он ощутил покалывание в коленях, на которых провел слишком много времени в этом зале. Ветерок пробежался по саднящей коже, принося и успокоение, и щиплющую боль.

Нетрудно догадаться, о чем просил его Персиваль. Зелье, которое фивонец выпил еще вчера, слабело с каждой минутой — самое идеальное время для того, чтобы продемонстрировать обскура, при этом не позволив ему разгуляться на полную мощность. Остальные мужчины смотрели на Криденса вопросительно-выжидающе, и только в глазах Персиваля четко угадывалась угроза: «Напортачишь — убью».

Криденс закрыл глаза — так ему легче было концентрироваться на распирающей его энергии — и втянул в себя воздух, как будто осужденный, делающий последний вздох перед казнью. Ничего сложного, он уже не раз обращался: просто отпустить себя и не забывать сохранять рассудок. Но под пытливыми взорами большого количества людей это давалось куда труднее, хотя полного обращение от него никто не требовал. Нужно было просто поманить, как какой-то заморской сладостью, чтобы потом сладкоежки захотели еще.

Перед тем, как позволить черным всполохам охватить свое тело, Криденс представил, что в зале никого нет, кроме Ньютона, Персиваля и его самого. Так и правда сделалось легче.

В возникшей тишине пробежались шепотки, когда кожа Криденса покрылась рябью, как волнующаяся гладь воды, и от нее взвился дымок. Сначала он был спокойным и едва колышущимся, потом же стал плотнеть, приобретая непроглядную песчаную густоту, и черные вихревые «лианы» плавно двинулись дальше, повергая присутствующих в приправленное страхом неподдельное изумление.

Глаза Криденса были белыми, и цвета мира казались притупленными сквозь эту пелену. Криденс контролировал себя. Теперь он с уверенностью мог сказать, что контролировал именно себя, а не обскура, ведь обскур и он — одно целое и неделимое. Он не знал, когда именно смирился с этой мыслью, но так было действительно проще. Впрочем, это не отменяло рождающегося чувства власти всякий раз, когда он выпускал существо на свободу. Нечто совершенно темное и приятное. Криденс любил и презирал это ощущение одновременно.

— Достаточно, — через гул мыслей он услышал Персиваля.

Этого властного тона было достаточно, чтобы Криденс вернулся в прежнее состояние. Он чуть пошатнулся, как будто силы оставили его, но сумел совладать с собой и избавиться от бесполезного волнения.

Геллерт оказался единственным, кто остался под хорошим впечатлением. Он пребывал в чистом восхищении, его глаза горели огнем подлинного интереса.

— Признаюсь, я восхищен, — сказал наконец Геллерт, не переставая смотреть на беотийца. — Мальчишка — настоящая находка. Я всегда думал, что такие, как он, не живут дольше пятнадцати лет.

— Как ты и сказал, он настоящая находка, — не без самодовольства отозвался Персиваль. — Его мощи достаточно, чтобы за раз положить одну треть армии.

— Как ты подчинил его?

— У меня свои методы, — уклончиво произнес македонский царь. — Маги войдут в состав моего войска. Насколько я знаю, Персия не может позволить себе такого, она ввела казнь для всех, кто обладает магией.

— Я вижу твое преимущество, — Геллерт улыбнулся, — и даже почти согласен на союз. Но все же воспользуюсь несколькими днями на обдумывание, — он перевел взгляд на Криденса. — Подойди.

Тот остался недвижим до тех пор, пока Персиваль не кивнул, давая разрешение.

Ладонь Геллерта, которая ненавязчиво легла на бедро Криденса, словно пробовала мягкость кожи на вкус, была холодной и влажной. Ну точно как у змеи, пронеслось в голове мальчишки. Геллерт кончиками пальцев мазнул вниз к колену, даже сейчас продолжая оценивать Криденса хищническим цепким взором.

— Пускай он сядет рядом со мной на пиру, — иллириец прекрасно знал, что ему не откажут из положенного гостеприимства.

Персивалю оставалось только еще раз кивнуть.

В покои они вернулись вместе. Персиваль был почти доволен результатом, Криденс же терялся в двояких впечатлениях от встречи: тело покрывалось мурашками не из-за воспоминаний о Геллерте, а из-за того, что он спросил, увидев обскура. Причем по иронии вопрос попал в самую точку, будто тот знал о невозможности существования однозначного ответа. Криденс сам не знал, как Персивалю удалось подчинить его и когда это вообще случилось, точнее, не хотел знать, иначе бы это означало необходимость посмотреть правде в глаза. «Методы», как выразился македонский правитель, едва ли прозрачны для понимания, но они сделали свое дело, и Криденс упустил момент, когда внезапно перестал желать Персивалю смерти. Это случилось давно, но вряд ли беспочвенно. Сейчас Криденс не хотел об этом думать.

— Так вы были знакомы, — он решил привнести в тишину немного уютной непринужденности.

Персиваль готовился ко сну и неспеша проводил все нужные процедуры за ширмой.

— До того, как умер мой отец, Геллерт приезжал в Македонию со своим дядей. Это было началом дружбы наших держав.

— Поэтому Вы собираетесь оставить меня в его компании? — Криденс понял, что, по-хорошему, ему стоило прикусить язык, но ехидное любопытство не позволило остановиться. — Чтобы угодить ему?

Персиваль вышел из-за ширмы в ночной рубахе и укороченных штанах, уже готовый ко сну, но Криденс, кажется, обеспечил себе еще пару долгих напряженных минут.

— Цари не угождают, — припечатал он, расплавляя фивонца своим прищуром. — Цари делают все, чтобы добиться своей цели.

Тот обиженно поник.

— Я заметил, — его голос был почти недовольным. — Он так смотрел на меня, как будто…

— Знаю, — судя по тому, как сильно царь сжал в руке чашу с водой, ему тоже претил этот факт. — На пиру я так или иначе буду сидеть рядом с вами. Можешь не беспокоиться, он не тронет тебя в этом смысле.

— Пока _Вы_ ему не разрешите?

Никогда Криденс так искренне не желал, чтобы его поразила Зевсова молния. Все же лучше, чем наблюдать за бушующим штормом, с каждой секундой надвигающегося на него в виде суженых глаз, нахмуренных бровей и тонко сжатых губ. Персиваль ступал к нему медленно и изящно-легко, как дикая кошка, и в этом, пожалуй, и таилась самая главная опасность.

Волна стихийной дрожи поднялась от низа живота и до горла. Криденс зажмурил глаза, когда правитель подошел к нему вплотную и присел на одно колено, чтобы быть с мальчишкой на одном уровне. Было приятно вглядываться в застывшее в страхе выражение лица — должно быть, он уже сто раз пожалел о том, что ляпнул.

Пальцем Персиваль провел по закрытому веку Криденса, кончиками обманчиво-ласково скользнул вниз к объятой серебром шее… и грубо вплелся в его волосы на затылке, сжимая пряди и теперь контролируя каждое движение.

Губы Криденса приоткрылись, но глаза открыть он так и не решался. Он отчетливо чувствовал размеренное дыхание на своем лице.

— Он не прикоснется к тебе, — жестко повторил Персиваль. — Не потому, что я запрещу, вовсе нет. Он знает правило чужих территорий, и ты, Криденс, — его тон сочетал в себе мягкость и сталь, — моя территория.

Криденс позволил себе сделать вдох, когда Персиваль отпустил его. Распахнувшиеся глаза заволокло мутной пеленой, только теперь это происходило не из-за обскура, а из-за чего-то более волнующего все его естество. Его словно выжали, подобно мокрой тряпице, и оставили в состоянии возрастающей измождённости. Последняя свеча уже погасла, и Криденс не знал, сколько еще просидел в одном положении, обдумывая все услышанное, и хотел не придавать какого-либо значения словам Персиваля. Выходило ужасно плохо, потому что это был и не намек совсем. Читать между строк не пришлось — фраза про территорию ясна, как ручей в роднике.

С самого первого дня Криденс понимал, что принадлежит Персивалю, не имея другого выбора, и полагал, что не может быть ничего хуже. По истечению огромного количества времени он с уверенностью мог признать это мнение самым ошибочным, потому как хуже него стала только противоестественная моральная зависимость. Криденс лег спать, презираемый самим собой и из-за мысли о том, что принадлежать кому-то может быть очень приятно.

Пелла проснулась слишком рано. Город зашумел еще до появления первых лучей, поэтому слишком долго поспать не удалось. Криденс никогда не мог снова забыться, если его разбудили. Первый день Великой Дионисии ощутился сразу, как только Криденс выглянул в окно: горожане торопились в свои загоны, первым делом собираясь привести в порядок выбранное для сегодняшнего жертвоприношения животное, придворные пока еще ленно расхаживали по двору, словно усталость из-за приезда иллирийской свиты все еще давала о себе знать. Вчера все хорошенько потрудились и даже теперь, в праздник, все равно не имели ни минуты, чтобы отдохнуть где-нибудь в прохладной тени ниш или деревьев.

Персиваля как всегда не нашлось в покоях: должно быть, поддался Морфею на пару часов и потом ушел вершить государственные дела ни свет ни заря. Дел в самом деле накопилось много, и даже при своей неосведомленности в политике Криденс очень долго наблюдал за Персивалем, чтобы судить о его занятости столь уверенно. Сегодня он должен совершить объезд, устроить прием македонян, проследить за подготовкой к Дионисии, выслушать вернувшихся из Персии разведчиков…

К Ньютону Криденс отправился чуть позже, когда привел себя порядок. В лазарете они немного позанимались и поговорили, хотя Скамандер вечно расхаживал от стола к столу, что-то чиркая стилосом на дощечке или перебирая пучки недавно собранных трав.

— Я вижу ты делаешь успехи, — довольно поделился впечатлениями врачеватель. — Ты ничего не умел, когда тебя привели в Пеллу, а теперь посмотри, какой результат!

Криденс смущенно улыбнулся.

— Ты хороший учитель, Ньютон.

— Не могу не согласиться, — его ласковый дружелюбный прищур мог бы заставить потеплеть любую черствую душу. — Я очень рад, что ты смог поладить с самим собой. Если вдруг у тебя снова возникнут проблемы с обскуром…

— Не возникнут, — на выдохе перебил Криденс и тут же застыдился своей несдержанности. — Я слишком долго учился контролировать его и не хочу даже думать о том, что все может повториться.

— О, тебе никогда не придется учиться заново, — заверил его Скамандер, наконец перестав метаться и останавливаясь напротив. — Тем не менее с этими существами всегда сложно. Они нередко бывает капризны и обидчивы, даже несмотря на то, что без разрешения носителя они ни на что неспособны.

— И как понять… что он капризничает? — Криденс пожевал губу, пытаясь припомнить что-то необычное.

— Возможно, твои негативные чувства, которым ты никогда не придавал особого значения, обострятся. Но это опять же говорит только о том, что проблема в самом человеке. Обскур лишь усиливает ярость.

Тогда, в зале совета, все же было нечто непривычное в его мыслях. Мыслях о могуществе, мыслях о том, что он смог бы убить всех и каждого одним движением. Значит, то было лишь преувеличенное чувство жгучей обиды — мало приятного в том, что тебя, обладающего огромной мощью, держат на привязи. Криденс мог сравнить себя с выдресерованным хищным животным, которое, вопреки силе, почему-то подчиняется малодушным людям.

Он давно не держал ни на кого зла. Точно не осознанно. Но видимо где-то там, на «подкорке», все еще теплилась обида.

Видя, как непроизвольно напрягся фивонец, Скамандер спросил:

— Как твои дела с господином?

Криденс хотел ответить честное «туманно», но вряд ли это относилось к удовлетворительному ответу.

— Он все такой же невыносимый.

— А ты? — Ньютон явно пытался его подловить. — Ты стал относиться к нему иначе?

Румянец отразился на мальчишеских щеках.

— Думаю, я просто привык, — щеки горели, выдавая его с головой. — Мы оба друг к другу привыкли.

— Я же говорил, что Персиваль не такой ужасный, как многие о нем думают. Хотя я знаю, каким занудным он бывает, — лекарь перешел на игривый шепот. — Но мы ему об этом не скажем, да?

Криденс фыркнул.

— Он и сам это знает.

Поговорить подобным образом с царем почти никогда не получалось — тот не был приверженцем душевных бесед не потому, что против, а потому что предпочитал тратить время с пользой. Поэтому Криденс радовался, что в замке находился такой хороший собеседник, как Ньютон.

С Персивалем они пересеклись только к закату. Он вернулся, держа в руках какую-то ткань, пока Криденс расчесывал гребнем свои истрепавшиеся волосы.

— Приводишь себя в порядок, — констатировал царь. — Очень вовремя, потому что через час все будет готово для пира, — он протянул эллину белоснежный материал, который оказался коротким хитоном, по краям обшитым переплетением золотых и серебряных нитей и умелых стежков.

Криденс неуверенно, словно боясь испортить, коснулся гладкого покрова.

— Что это?

— Твоя одежда, полагаю.

— Я имею в виду… — он нахмурился, закусив губу. — Он потрясающий.

Уголки губ Персиваля дрогнули в улыбке. Он и раньше давал Криденсу одежду, но та больше напоминала выцветшую подвязанную слабым ремешком длинную рубашку, в каких ходили малоимущие македоняне, но это… Этот наряд был изысканным, под стать тому, что носил Персиваль, только без шикарной накидки и меча в ножнах.

— За столом ты должен выглядеть прилично, — прозвучало объяснение в ответ на восхищенно-вопросительный взгляд. — У тебя есть несколько минут. Мы должны спуститься в зал раньше остальных гостей.

Процесс переодевания занял не слишком много времени, разве что тонкая цепь от ошейника постоянно норовила выскользнуть из рук, пытающихся вытащить ее поверх облачения.

Ткань спадала с одного плеча и красивыми складками образовывала свисающий ниже ключиц воротник, юбка сбоку была собрана под прочно вшитой брошью, оголяя часть бедра. Криденс неловко повертелся перед зеркалом и заметил пристальный взор правителя.

— Нравится? — Персиваль подошел со спины, чтобы взять свисающую цепь и намотать ее на ладонь.

Криденс не стал кривить душой.

— Очень нравится, — и в качестве благодарности добавил: — господин.

И все же в этом «господин» не было намека на подчинение, но как раз в отсутствии подчинения и таился смысл. Сам того не зная, Криденс дразнил этим, давая Персивалю понять, что строптивость и дерзость в собственном нраве никуда не делась — наоборот, возрастала с каждым днем и проявлялась только в те моменты, когда это действительно требовалось.

Однако сегодня Криденс был покладистым. Он даже кинул на Персиваля полный иррационального страха и мольбы взгляд, когда между ними за стол сел Геллерт, но тут же стер испуг с лица. В конце концов, он не знал иллирийца настолько хорошо, чтобы судить о нем в дурном свете. Иноземный царь казался едва ли суровее своего македонского друга детства и отличался от него хитростью часто обращенных к Криденсу глаз, точно хотел проникнуть в самую душу.

Им удалось расслабиться, когда собрались все достопочтенные персоны вроде знатных купцов, работорговцев, ратников, а на огромном, размером с половину зала, столе появились самые разные яства, принесенные многочисленными слугами из дворцовой кухни. Запах зажаренного мяса перебивал тонкий аромат свежих овощей, фруктов и съестных трав. В дни Великой Дионисии народ больше отдавал предпочтение сочным ломтикам баранины, свинины или конины — части тел животных после жертвоприношений все равно необходимо было куда-то девать, и для них нет места лучше, чем царский стол.

Все гости разговаривали о чем-то своем. Разговаривали негромко, но все тихие беседы сливались в единый гул. Криденс впервые сидел на пиру, окруженный чужеродной роскошью, и вдвойне неловко ему было из-за своего положения. Он сидел почти что во главе стола, а по обе руки — два длинных ряда людей. Конечно, почетное место — посередине — предназначалось Персивалю, но это не умаляло в Криденсе ощущение того, будто его раздели и выставили на обозрение на главной площади. Унять волнение удалось только отщипнув пару виноградинок.

— Не знал, что ты так трепетно относишься к богам, Персиваль, — чуть улыбнувшись, Геллерт посмотрел в его сторону.

— Я почитаю традиции, — незамедлительно прозвучал непринужденный ответ, — не богов.

— Разве есть разница? Почитая традиции, люди ублажают богов. В этом весь смысл.

Ставший невольным свидетелем складывающегося разговора, Криденс вспомнил, как непреклонен Персиваль в своем мнении о служении небожителям, и даже заинтересованно навострил уши.

— Зависит от того, что человек вкладывает в это, — немного подумав, Персиваль подцепил с ножа кусочек рыбы. — Я связываю традиции с наследием и, соблюдая их, я знаю, что оставлю своему народу нечто большее, чем мифические сказания.

Геллерт явно был удивлен столь необычному подходу.

— Воистину благородно, — вынес он с не присущей ему теплотой. — Ну, а ты, Криденс? Ты веришь в богов?

Внезапное обращение заставило Криденса вздрогнуть, благо, в этот момент он ничего не ел, иначе бы непременно подавился.

— Я не знаю, — честно отозвался он, стараясь не робеть. — Сложно верить в то, чего никогда не видел, но было бы здорово, существуй они на самом деле. Возможно, это заставило бы людей постыдиться зла, которое они творят.

Наверное, он выпалил все это на одном дыхании, потому что теперь Геллерт смотрел на него с нескрываемой ухмылкой.

— Так ты из тех, кто верит в справедливость, — он приложил палец к подбородку в задумчивом жесте. — Персиваль, как тебе удалось убедить это невинное дитя сражаться на твоей стороне?

Обскур изнутри пощекотал все естество фивонца. Криденсу не нравился этот вопрос. Не нравится, потому что сам не знал верный ответ.

— Криденс умен, чтобы в полной мере осознать все перспективы.

Веское объяснение, но недостаточно подробное, чтобы Геллерт поверил. Они не успели продолжить беседу. Близилась полночь, и все македоняне уже собирались на улицах Пеллы, чтобы продолжить празднество в театре или у костра, где по обычаю сосредотачивалось все веселье: люди рассказывали истории, зачитывали пьесы известных трагиков и речи философов, пели песни, играли на кифаре* и нередко совершали еще один обряд жертвоприношения. Криденс знал это, потому как в детстве бывал на таком празднике в Фивах и даже испытывал ностальгическую радость от того, что Македония переняла некоторые традиции у своего соседа.

На улице витала летняя прохлада. Ветерком она забиралась под одежду, щекотала ноги, ребра и кожу головы, нежно спутывая волосы.

Когда они подошли к полю рядом с тренировочной площадкой, костер уже вовсю горел, горячими языками пламени возвышаясь над землей. Искры улетали вверх к небу, растворяясь на фоне его необычной чернеющей синевы. Горожане уже собрались и кивком головы поприветствовали своего царя, который не так уж и часто выходил в народ. Люди вовсе не боялись его, опасаясь сделать что-то не так, а, напротив, предавались веселью. Впрочем, Персиваль пробыл здесь недолго и вскоре отправился в замок раздавать указания придворным на завтрашний день.

Криденс сел на бревно недалеко от костра, и Геллерт, немного погодя, присел рядом, держав в руках кубок.

— Ты не притронулся к вину, — заметил он.

— Вы очень наблюдательны, — без тени иронии произнес Криденс, а потом смущенно продолжил. — Я никогда не пробовал вино.

Оказалось, Геллерт умел проявлять какие-то эмоции, помимо скользкой пытливости.

— В самом деле? Истинный беотиец должен испробовать этот чудесный напиток хотя бы раз в жизни. Давай же, — он протянул Криденсу свой кубок. — Дионис не простит тебе, если не попробуешь.

Скрипучий голос матушки в его голове был сродни пощечине: «Алкоголь — Аидова смесь! Он затуманит твой разум и сделает тебя уязвимым перед пороком!». Криденс давно перестал воспринимать все нравоучения матери всерьез, но они как назло набатом стучали в мыслях в самые неподходящие моменты.

— Что если мне не понравится? — мечась в сомнении, он проследил, как блики от огня плавали в алой жидкости.

— Чепуха, мальчик мой.

Настойчивости Геллерту было не занимать. До этого Криденсу предоставлялось много возможностей пуститься во грехи: в покоях Персиваля на столе неизменно стоял кувшин вина, наполняемый Абернати, когда оно уже плескалось на самом донышке. Никто не запрещал Криденсу пить, но он сомневался в правильности такого поступка, все еще идя на поводу матушки, умудряющейся портить ему жизнь даже по ту сторону от нее.

На удивление уверенно Криденс обнял пальцами кубок, из чистого интереса собираясь сделать глоток. На вкус вино оказалось терпким и сладким и оседало на языке ненавязчивой пряностью. Должно быть, его сделали из зрелого красного винограда, бархат которого теперь тек вниз по горлу, согревая связки.

Криденс сделал два больших глотка и неловко вытер подбородок, потому что несколько капель сорвались с края чаши.

— Оно немного… — он прислушался к ощущениям еще раз, — суховато.

— А сам вкус?

Криденс пожал плечами.

— Я еще не понял, но это было приятно.

Кивком головы Геллерт подозвал к себе какого-то служку, ответственного за предоставление еды и питья, и взял у него целый кувшин и фужер. Последний он оставил себе, потому что Криденс намертво вцепился в кубок, словно о чем-то напряженно думал.

Они просидели в молчании долгое время, вслушиваясь в громкое пение людей и вглядываясь в охваченные пламенем поленья, ставшие совсем угольного цвета, как влажный чернозем. Криденс не отказывал себе в новом, только открывшемся ему удовольствии и медленно испивал вино, чувствуя необъяснимую легкость.

— Скучаешь по Элладе*? — Геллерт наполнил его и свой сосуды во второй раз.

— Я слишком мало видел там, чтобы захотеть вернуться, но иногда, — он тихо выдохнул, — иногда я тоскую.

— Персиваль разрушил твой дом, — зачем-то напомнил иллириец. — Право, не знаю, глупость это или нет — служить тому, кто лишил тебя крова… и свободы.

— Осуждаете его? — Криденс задал первый пришедший в голову вопрос, чтобы не задумываться о чужих словах, которые рождали в его голове неутешительные выводы.

Царь сделал глоток.

— Не могу осуждать того, на чьем месте я поступил бы так же. Чем раньше ты поймешь, что в этой жизни нет ни злых, ни добрых, тем легче тебе станет жить. Человек всегда будет человеком. В нем есть темное и светлое начала.

— Я всегда могу выбрать то, что мне по душе, — алкоголь развязал ему язык, и фразы стали эмоционально ярко окрашенными, и казалось, что говорить все, о чем думаешь, так легко, словно щелкнуть пальцами. — У людей всегда есть свобода выбора и…

— Но ты все еще служишь Персивалю, — осадил эллина Геллерт. — Ты пришел из гордого народа, однако предпочел сторону врага, а не смерть, продиктованную природным упрямством. Тобой движет благодарность? Или, может, то, о чем ты никогда не хотел признаваться самому себе?

Не будь Криденс так пьян, он бы ужаснулся такой пугающей проницательности, но его хватило только на слабое возмущение снаружи и беснующуюся обиду  внутри. Он не любил признавать правду и пытался избежать ее все эти месяцы.

— Зачем Вы говорите это? — он услышал свой голос, как будто со стороны, и тот был хриплым и подавленным. Перед глазами необратимо начало мутнеть: костер и силуэты расплывались, норовя слиться в единую массу, ощущение себя в пространстве было шатким. Встань Криденс на ноги — и точно упадет.

— Тьма тянется к тьме, свет к свету. И есть еще нечто, что между ними, — триумфальная усмешка вырвалась у Геллерта. — Если порок доставляет тебе удовольствие и заставляет чувствовать себя комфортно, это и не порок вовсе. Запомни, мой мальчик.

— Нам пора идти, — раздалось за их спинами. — Поднимайся, Криденс.

Поворот головы был слишком резким, и Криденс увидел пляшущие звездочки. Неизвестно, как долго находился здесь Персиваль, но последнюю фразу он явно расслышал, отчего смотрел теперь настороженно, как смотрят мнительные люди, подозревающие против себя заговор.

— Я не хочу уходить, — у него хватило смелости возражать. — Здесь… хорошо.

— Я тебя не спрашиваю, — Персиваль обошел его и взялся за конец цепи, которую Криденс уже успел возненавидеть, потому что через мгновение ему пришлось встать с места, повинуясь тянущему ощущению в области шеи. Он пошатнулся, все больше теряя координацию, и Персиваль жестко схватил его за плечо. — Доброй ночи, Геллерт. Надеюсь увидеть тебя завтра на ристалище.

— Конечно, Персиваль, — он кивнул. — Доброй ночи.

Путь до покоев никогда не казался таким длинным, путанным и при этом легким, как будто Криденс порхал над ступенями, а не шел. В глазах коридоры покосились куда-то вправо, потом налево, а затем потолок вовсе грозил поменяться местами с полом, и от этого голова разразилась легкой болью. Как кастрюля, в которой громко звенит пустота.

За своими мыслями всегда было сложно уследить, а сейчас сосредоточиться получалось только на факте собственного бессилия. В покоях Криденс застыл возле двери, как изваяние, не разбирая своих чувств и себя самого. Проще было бы не думать ни о чем и лечь спать, игнорируя всплывающие обрывки фраз из разговора с иллирийским царем, который сейчас вспоминался едва-едва из-за пьяного марева. Но суть Криденс уловил. Эта суть не давала ему покоя.

— Думаете, нас связывает что-то хорошее?

Персиваль был слишком уставшим, чтобы удивляться внезапно нахлынувшей на фивонца тяги к мереканию, поэтому просто переспросил, заняв кресло:

— Что?

Ответ пришел в ту же секунду.

— Нас. Связывает, — ломанно уточнил Криденс, топчась на месте в неуклюжей нерешительности. — Я остался с Вами… Почему я остался?

— Потому что у тебя нет другого выбора? — правитель равнодушно пожал плечами. — Криденс, я тебе не советчик и тем более не философ. Посвящай в свои проблемы своих богов или Ньютона. Не меня.

— У меня был выбор, — мальчишка словно не услышал его отрицательный посыл. — Я мог выбрать упрямство и смерть, но остался с Вами. Я знаю, что это была не трусость.

Видя, как тот задыхался в детской, непонятно на кого направленной обиде, Персиваль тяжело выдохнул, поняв, что покоя ему не дадут.

— Подойди.

Насколько бы пьян Криденс ни был, приказы он научился выполнять беспрекословно: бесшумной быстрой поступью он пересек комнату и сел у ног царя, самовольно устроив голову у него на коленях. Будто не было ничего естественнее.

Какое-то время они молчали. Персиваль положил ладонь на его голову, медленно перебирая вьющиеся локоны, а Криденс размеренно дышал, посылая теплый воздух плавно оседать на чужой коже. Так легко оказалось поддаться этому спокойствию.

— Тебя беспокоит это? — в тон уютной тишине спросил Персиваль. — Считаешь себя предателем?

— Немного, — признался Криденс, бездумно начав водить пальцем по голому колену. — Но это не так важно. Я никогда полностью не принадлежал ни одному месту. Просто…

— Просто что? — Персиваль напрягся всем телом, когда мальчишка случайно мазнул губами по его бедру, скрытому только одной юбкой парадного хитона.

Эти невинные неосознанные действия рождали в животе совсем не невинные желания. Криденс юн, неопытен и едва знал, что этим мог распалить кого угодно, потому не видел в ленивых щекочущих манипуляциях ничего дурного.

— Я нужен Вам, — просто сказал он, точно какую-то самую очевидную вещь на свете.

— Конечно, ты мне нужен.

— Не только как оружие, — он мотнул головой, прогоняя морок неправильного суждения. — Мы похожи. Я нужен Вам, а Вы… нужны мне.

Персиваль почти был готов рассмеяться. Эти доводы, выстроенные молодым и хмельным умом, можно трактовать наивностью, но именно подобная наивность всегда являлась чистой и неоспоримой правдой. Обычно только дети смотрят на мир такими незапыленными скупостью и страхом глазами, и только им свойственно видеть то, чего не видят взрослые. Криденс ребенком не был — он просто говорил, что хотел. Особенно сейчас, когда вино сняло барьер немногословности.

— Знал, что нельзя оставлять тебя с Геллертом, — наконец заговорил Персиваль. — Он забил твою голову чушью.

— Это не чушь! — пылко возразил Криденс, смотря на него исподлобья и по наитию кладя ладони на крепкие бедра. Спорить Персиваль не стал. Все его фразы грозились быть слишком дрожащими из-за покалывающего трепета во всем теле. Фивонец вновь опустился щекой на колено, слепо притираясь к нему, как ищущий ласки зверь. — Я думал, Вы похожи на Ахилла, — сказал он, идя на поводу своей мысли, — но я ошибся.

Обращенный на Персиваля шалый и плутоватый взгляд побудил его прекратить всю эту комедию, но стало уж сильно интересно, как далеко Криденс сможет зайти в этом неосознанном до конца желании.

— Разве я не вспыльчивый, гневливый и безжалостный мерзавец, способный на сострадание только тогда, когда заплачут старики? — у него не получилось сдержать смешка.

Признаться, если и имелось в нем что-то от Ахиллеса, то только противоречивость сурового и мягкого нрава, но им обладали многие герои знаменитых легенд. Про Троянскую войну Персивалю читала в детстве мама, потом же он слышал эту историю от Криденса, который восхвалял ее не хуже самоотверженного Прометея*. Персивалю было сложно судить об образах. Впрочем, Криденс с радостью постарался за него.

— Вы похожи на Гектора, — он сказал это почти с нежностью и невесомо погладил большим пальцем затянувшийся рубец, уходящий под ткань одежды. — Храбрый воин. Суровый к врагам, но лишь из любви к своему дому и народу, — Криденс выдохнул куда-то в кожу, а Персивалю показалось, что лезвиями порока под нее. Он тыкался носом во внутреннюю сторону чужого бедра, его словно вело от собственных действий. — Вы сильный, — продолжал он, практически добравшись рукой под юбку, — способный любить.

Мысль о том, что Гектор в конечном итоге погиб, затерялась где-то между «О всевышний Зевс» и перечислением всего пантеона богов, которых тот смог вспомнить в попытке отвлечься, потому что Криденс принялся неторопливо и несмело водить руками вверх-вниз, почти касаясь исподнего. Он делал это почти невдумчиво и шалопутно. Персиваль не знал, что Криденсу идет легкомыслие.

— Криденс, — он вцепился ему в волосы, когда худое лицо находилось на ничтожно-маленьком расстоянии от низа его живота. — Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь?

Как никогда томноокий, он взглянул исподлобья.

— Не совсем.

— Наутро ты будешь жалеть об этом.

— Наутро, — только и произнес Криденс уверенно. — Не сейчас.

Он добровольно упустил свой шанс прекратить все это, и теперь Персиваль не собирался давать ему пути отступления. Возможно, завтра он найдет Криденса, лезущего в петлю, но зачем думать о завтра, когда перед тобой тело, отдающее себя в твои руки. Бери — не хочу.

Со стороны фивонца самонадеянно было подорваться с места и подумать, что кто-то разрешал ему лезть с поцелуями. Его губы приоткрылись в болезненном стоне, не успев коснуться чужого лица, потому что Персиваль довольно четко обозначил свое мнение, сжав в кулак копну черных волос.

— Нет, не так, — сипло прервал Персиваль. — На колени.

Глаза Криденса сделались большими и еще более мутными, с затаенной внутри детской обидой, но осмыслив слова правителя, — насколько он мог вообще осмысливать сейчас что-либо — вновь опустился вниз к облюбованному местечку. Обдуманные решения и собственные принципы в одночасье стали так далеки от него, будто их никогда не существовало.

Теперь Персиваль знал наверняка, каким становится Криденс, когда подавляет разум и уступает место чувствам — послушным, тянущимся, как лишенный влаги цветок к дождю… Если и остался в нем стыд, то только на грани смущения, а на следующий день он разрастется до немыслимых размеров, и Криденс вряд ли сможет смотреть царю в глаза. Но сейчас он смотрел. Смотрел даже тогда, когда, заливаясь краской, пальцами юркнул под хитон Персиваля, расправляясь с боковыми узлами исподнего. Он не торопился, но руки заметно подрагивали, откидывая ткань на пол. Он сидел между его расставленных ног и долгое время просто ничего не делал, прежде чем несмело приложиться губами к гладкому колену, этими отрывистыми неумелыми касаниями подняться вверх по бедру и замереть в миллиметре от возбужденной плоти.

Персиваль замер вместе с ним, борясь с желанием подтянуть его голову ближе и разомкнуть эти покрасневшие от покусываний губы. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Криденс с любопытством изыскателя нагло рассматривал открывшийся ему вид. Персиваль усмехнулся и даже услужливо сместил юбку хитона к животу, чтобы фивонец смог в полной мере насытиться ранее неизвестным ему чувством. Его натужное подорванное дыхание опаляло крепкий ствол. Такой красивый, ровный, с каплей сорвавшейся с крупной головки смазки.

Носом Криденс уткнулся в чувствительный к прикосновениям изгиб на внутренней части бедра и вдохнул запах с ноткой уловимого пота: терпкий, острый. Запах мужчины.

— Что я должен делать? — голос Криденса был на грани беззвучия, он выдыхал слова куда-то в кожу, глухо и завороженно.

На периферии сознания Персиваль понял — они и правда похожи. Криденс не стал бы делать многое из того, что делал, будь он слишком правильным, слишком не допускающим никакого возвышения зла над своей «незапятнанной», «чистой» натурой. Он бы не собирался доставить удовольствие тому, кто пленил его и заставил пойти против себя самого. Они оба слишком устали, чтобы разделять мир на плохой и хороший. Наверное, они просто хотели жить.

Персиваль провел большим пальцем по пухлой малиновой губе.

— Возьми его в рот, — велел он.

И все же Персиваль был потрясающим завоевателем.

Было восхитительно-обжигающе ощутить на головке горячий кончик языка. Криденс осмелел и нежно обхватил пальцами ствол, щекочущими прикосновениями проводя вверх-вниз, словно успокаивающе гладил животное, которое хотел приручить. Он действовал интуитивно: поцеловал разветвление венок под кожей, прижался губами к яичкам, пробуя на вкус новые ощущения и испытывая Персиваля на прочность. Забавно наблюдать за человеком, для которого чужое возбуждение, скорее, не объект желания, а объект тщательного изучения, потому что Криденс был уверен в своем рвении одарить вниманием каждый дюйм окаменевшего органа.

Его твердость была восхитительной. Криденс вернулся к гладкой головке, на пробу лизнув солоноватую щелочку. Стон сам вырвался у него из груди, словно он только-только осознал, что на самом деле делал. Его бедра заметно напряглись, его прошило собственным возбуждением, которого он упорно избегал, вцепляясь руками куда угодно, лишь бы не дотрагиваться до низа своего живота, сводящего безумным желанием.

Примерившись, он более уверенно обхватил головку губами.

— Укусишь — и парой пощечин ты не отделаешься.

Персиваль собрал последние остатки мыслей, чтобы предупредить, потому что потом он потеряет способность говорить что-либо. Он выдыхал сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда фивонец медленно опускался на его член. Не глубоко и даже не наполовину — до тех пор, пока головка не уперлась в небо. Дыхание почти перекрыло, и спустя пару мгновений Криденс понял, что нужно дышать носом. Он расслабил горло, позволяя бархатистой плоти удобно лечь на язык. Поощрительно Персиваль погладил Криденса по голове, огладил щеку, мокрый от слюны подбородок и губы, плотным кольцом обхватывающие его член.

Криденс не двигался, пытаясь свыкнуться, и только обвел языком уздечку, словно зная наперед, что от этого Персиваля подбросит вверх: он подался бедрами вперед, полностью заполняя влажную глубину, и коротко выдохнул. Рывок был внезапным, и Криденс издал невнятный звук, отстраняясь назад. Его взгляд пьяный-пьяный, с собравшимися слезинками в уголках глаз; ломанным движением он стер с подбородка ниточку слюны и снова припал к плоти, постепенно беря больше и глубже. Криденс сопел, справляясь с рефлекторными позывами, и упрямо принялся делать первые движения, будто новобранец, только-только учившийся чувствовать свой меч.

До безумия Персивалю хотелось толкнуться еще глубже, но он не был извергом — в конце концов, в его же интересах было достигнуть точки наивысшего наслаждения. Криденс неумел, но он не торопился — наоборот, медленно изучал языком, придерживал у основания рукой. Это подкупало, заставляя забыть о том, что когда-то у Персиваля были любовницы и любовники куда опытнее и изощреннее. Фивонец набирал темп, иногда сбиваясь с ритма, но вскоре вновь возвращался к мучительной размеренности, с каждым разом принимая в себя все лучше и лучше. Его лицо покраснело, по виску катилась капелька пота. Если бы Персиваля спросили, какое самое потрясающее зрелище в своей жизни он видел, он бы непременно сказал про черноволосую макушку между его бедер. Каждый раз, когда он подходил к самой грани, Криденс замедлял движения головы, уделяя особое внимание полюбившейся ему головке, а затем снова брал так глубоко, как только мог, напрочь забывая про все на свете.

— Потрогай себя, — хрипло выдавил Персиваль, срываясь на стон.

Криденс воспользовался приказом, словно только его и ждал, и сжал себя сквозь ткань, замирая со всхлипом удовольствия. Он залился краской еще пуще, точно ласкать себя — нечто более постыдное, чем целовать и облизывать чужое естество.

Кровь разогналась по венам кипятком, и эта волна долговременного забвения закончилась оглушительным шумом в ушах. Персиваль не знал, испытал ли Криденс то, чего, возможно, никогда не испытывал, но сам он излился очень скоро — всего после пары рывков. Криденс едва понимал что-либо, проследил только осоловелым взглядом, как брызнуло семя, когда он отстранился.

А дальше — пустота. И для кого она наступила раньше — спорный вопрос. Криденс засыпал на месте, поэтому смог только доковылять до своей оленьей шкуры, а Персиваль, удовлетворенный и расслабленный, лег в кровать и забылся в то же мгновение.

Он спал крепко. Так крепко, что проснувшись, не сразу осознал, кто он, где он, как он. Только ощущал странное чувство тревоги, словно на него кто-то пристальное глядел, и не ошибся. Криденс сидел рядом на _его_ кровати, бесстыдно пялясь совсем нечитаемым взглядом. Такой Криденс пугал — тих, как перед бурей. Выглядел он вполне себе трезвым, даже волосы были причесаны и сменен хитон. Стояло ранее утро, — петухи еще не проснулись — но времени прошло достаточно, чтобы непривыкший организм успел избавиться от пьяного морока.

Персиваль хотел спросить, какого Тартара тот делал в царской постели, скрестив ноги бабочкой, но подумал, что сам разбаловал мальчишку.

Хмурее лица фивонца на тот момент ничего не было.

— Вы кричали, — на удивление спокойно сказал он. — Во сне. Что Вам снилось?

Даже удивительно, что ему что-то снилось: по утрам Персиваль не помнил ничего из того, что подкидывало ему подсознание, да и времени вспоминать никогда не представлялось. В последний раз ему виделись незначительные мелочи, но в эту ночь…

Горло царя сковало спазмом, когда он вспомнил. Перед глазами вновь пронеслось бранное поле, сонма погибших на нем людей, которые во сне, будучи ожившими мертвецами, смотрели на него черными обвиняющими глазами-безднами. Очередной сон-страшилка, каких Персиваль повидал за свою жизнь очень много, но сейчас он не мог избавиться от саднящего нытья в груди, сопровождающегося неприятным пощипыванием у переносицы.

Криденс не напирал, предугадывая, что не получит ответа сразу.

— Вы почувствовали это, да?

— Что? — у него даже не было желания грубить за чрезмерное любопытство.

— Как Вы страдаете, — ничуть не смутившись продолжил Криденс. — Но это… как второе дыхание.

Похожие вещи Персиваль слышал в подростковом возрасте от одного мыслителя* из Стагиры, которого отец нанял в качестве учителя. Он часто говорил о роке и душе, больше всего уделяя внимание духовному очищению и сопрягая это явление с искусством. Что-то похожее теперь узнавал в себе Персиваль. Правда он не достиг этого с помощью сопереживания героям какой-нибудь поэмы или трагедии. Тут таилось намного большее и намного мучительнее. Он никогда не думал, что можно достичь просветительного очищения через муку, хотя сам не был до конца уверен, какая язва поселилась у него в сердце и терзала его.

Персиваль прочистил горло.

— Как часто я кричу?

— Ваши сны часто беспокойны, — честно сказал Криденс. — Иногда я слышу, как Вы мечетесь, а иногда… это.

«Это» заставило Персиваля покривиться. У него не было времени распаляться на спонтанные переживания.

Он провел все нужные процедуры, со сладким томлением внизу живота вспоминая вчерашнее буйство эмоций, кажущееся отчего-то таким далеким и ненастоящим, что нестерпимо хотелось проверить теорию. Не в целях эгоистичного удовольствия, а из эгоистичного интереса. Сложно выкинуть из головы воспоминания о чьем-то «грехопадении», когда этот кто-то не так давно божился направить на него всю сокрушительную мощь. Со зла, конечно, но тем не менее для человека, отчаянно постулирующего верность своим нравственным устоям, Криденс вчера слишком безропотно пошел на добровольное вероломство.

— Я иду на ристалище, — решил известить он фивонца, внаглую оккупировавшего его кровать. Он просидел там все то время, что царь собирался, и хмуро — явно плохо контролируя это — смотрел исподлобья. — Геллерт изъявил желание немного посоревноваться. Ты идешь со мной.

Когда Персиваль облачился в легкие доспехи и уже пошел к двери, понял, что Криденс не следовал за ним. Он уже стоял на полу, терзаемый только ему известными мыслями, и в его глазах отражалась вселенская горечь: стыд, смятение и ненависть. Он ненавидел сам себя.

— Криденс, — рыкнул Персиваль, с напором надвигаясь на него ураганным вихрем. Криденса хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть, но этот вариант имел риск только усугубить ситуацию. Правитель с силой сжал его плечо и остервенело смял его губы в коротком жестком поцелуе. — Криденс, — повторил он в лицо оцепеневшего эллина, — нет ничего плохого в том, что ты сделал. Ясно? Тебе это было нужно. Это было нужно мне. Так что будь добр хотя бы не изображать из себя жертву. Ты всегда можешь сказать мне, если не хочешь, чтобы это повторилось. Только слово, и я больше не прикоснусь к тебе.

— Нет, я… — Криденс слабо шевельнул губами, падая в пучину самоистязания. Он зачем-то покачал головой, словно стараясь стряхнуть с себя губительную привычку копаться в себе. Его настигла какая-то удушливая волна, сковавшее горло и едва позволяющая говорить.

Постоянно кричавший о свободе воли, сейчас Криденс нуждался в том, чтобы решение приняли за него, потому как он уже ничего не знал ни о себе, ни о своих желаниях, какими бы предательскими они ни были. Утешать Персиваль не умел. Слова — удел ораторов, баснописцев и трагиков. В его же правилах действию отведена главная роль.

Он вновь завладел податливыми губами фивонца, хороня вместе с этим его последние сомнения. Криденс едва мог дышать, а отвечать на требовательные ласки совсем не умел и даже не ведал, как это нужно делать. Он не успел осознать, каково это — быть целованным другим мужчиной и упиваться граничащей с властностью лаской. Только птицей в голове билась мысль, что это слияние было идеальным: изгиб в изгиб.

Персиваль отстранился.

— Нужно идти.

Грань между Персивалем-царем и Персивалем-чутким-человеком иногда вносила какофонию противоречий. Он умел «держать лицо», когда это нужно, смотреть в упор, молчаливо обещая испепелить, и приказывать сдержанным кивком головы, не произнося ни слова. Криденс не мог этим похвалиться. Умея обуздывать темную материю внутри себя, он при этом не справлялся с эмоциями.

В оружейной палатке они пробыли долго — Персиваль все никак не мог решить, какой меч ему взять: двуручный, бастард или одноручник. К тому моменту, как он сделал выбор в сторону бастарда, не изменяя своим предпочтениям, Геллерт уже вышел на поле. На зрительной площадке собрался простой люд, ни в коем случае не позволивший бы себе пропустить битву двух царей.

Криденс стоял в стороне, облокотившись спиной о бортик, разделявший зрителей и бранное поле. Поединок начался быстро, без излишнего приветственного официоза: в эти минуты не было ни Персиваля, ни Геллерта, а только два воина, исполненных азарта к любимому виду боя. Рукоять меча иллирийца украшена витиеватыми надписями по золотому сплаву, лезвие острое и поблескивающее при столкновении с солнечным светом — работа искусного кузнеца. Меч же Персиваля не отличался роскошью: практичность царь ценил превыше всего прочего, каждый раз при выборе оружия отмечая его сбалансированность и остроту.

Они сделали выпад одновременно, следуя правилу «нападение — лучшая защита». Их движения были почти синхронны: начиная от бесшумных шагов в сторону и заканчивая мерным дыханием, заставляющим грудь плавно вздыматься под легкими латами. Они учились ратоборству почти с пеленок, и сложно даже вообразить, что кто-то из них когда-либо может пасть. Люди притихли, когда мечи с лязгом встретились, напирая друг на друга с силой, с которой могли бы сравниться трезубец Посейдона и Зевсов скипетр, сойдись они в схватке.

Криденс замер вместе с публикой, которая потом разразилась восторженными вздохами, потому что Персиваль обрушил серию ударов на чужой щит, а через мгновение едва успел увернуться от выпада Геллерта, подловившего момент и направившего острие к его ногам. Конечно, они не дрались всерьез и уж тем более не насмерть, и в этом было свое очарование, потому как способностью вовремя остановиться обладают только многоопытные бойцы.

Спарринг продолжался долго, и подобное количество времени позволяло судить о том, какими преимуществами они обладали. Если Персиваль брал расчетливостью и рассудительностью, то Геллерт предпочитал использовать свою хитрость, и одно никак не уступало другому.

Они решили передохнуть спустя несколько продемонстрированных приемов. Солнце убийственно припекало.

Абернати предусмотрительно принес им два кубка воды, которые они осушили в пару глотков.

— Ничего не изменилось, — заметил Геллерт, когда они стояли у бортика в тени возвышающихся зрительских мест. — Ты до сих пор пользуешься тактикой отца.

— Она ни разу не позволила мне проиграть, — Персиваль утер пот со лба. — Но нужно отдать должное твоим приемам. Пару раз они привели меня в замешательство.

Геллерт перевел заинтересованный взгляд на Криденса. Заметно, как тихо восхищен и взволнован он был, наблюдая за ними.

— Тебе понравилось, Криденс?

— Я не разбираюсь в этом, — отозвался он, привычно смущаясь. — Но это было захватывающе.

Честно говоря, Криденс не думал ни о чем другом, кроме волнения, когда Персиваль рисковал остаться проигравшим, несмотря на то, что потом очень быстро брал контроль над собой и ситуацией и наступал с новыми силами. Бой так или иначе закончился ничьей, и вряд ли потом будет по-другому — они оба были слишком опытны, чтобы относиться к слабым или сильным.

Неугомонное рвение продолжить тренировочное состязание вновь побудило их взять свои мечи. Цари отошли в центр площадки и встали в позу, в какие обычно вставали хищники, прежде чем накинуться на добычу.

И тогда все произошло.

Тучный мужчина, одетый в странную шелковую одежду, появился из ниоткуда. Точеный стилет в его руке недвусмысленно занесся, чтобы достигнуть своей цели, и Персиваль вовсе не увидел бы убийцу, если бы не наткнулся на выбеленное ужасом лицо Криденса, смотрящего ему за плечо. Он бы пал жертвой подлого удара в спину, если бы в следующую секунду Криденс не разбился в черный песок, оказавшийся куда быстрее, чем глупый и непродуманный вражеский маневр.

Обскур мощной волной ударился оземь и пронесся перед Персивалем, сбивая его с ног, а потом настиг главную мишень. До омерзения естественный в своем звучании хруст раздался в черном гневном облаке, поглотившем человека, так и не завершившего миссию. Обскур бунтовал, оплетая падающее вниз тело, словно не мог насытиться чувством отмщения, и языками лизал его, превращая кожу в уродливый сморщенных ожог, как стервятник, пожирающий падаль.

Люди притихли, боясь шевельнуться, и Персиваль медленно поднялся на ноги, видя, как существо бесследно растворяется в воздухе, являя вместо себя мальчишку, скорчившегося на земле и дрожащего в мелких конвульсиях.

Никто не понял, как и что произошло, потому что это имело значение в последнюю очередь. Важно было, _почему_ это произошло. Криденс смотрел на разражающегося молчаливым гневом Персиваля и не осмеливался сказать ни слова, осознавая наверняка, что сейчас слова — не более, чем пустая трата драгоценных минут.

И лучше бы Персиваль побил его, чем смотрел вот так, чем бездействовал в ответ на ложь, как будто тот факт, что Криденс не выпил зелье и смолчал об этом, по своей тяжести равнялся обыкновенному оскорбительному обзывательству.

— В темницу его, — не своим голосом бесцветно приказал Персиваль подоспевшим стражникам.

Когда его подхватили под руки и безвольной куклой потащили вперед, Криденс понял, что худшим наказанием за ложь стала не последняя фраза, прозвучавшая приговором, а то, что он никогда ранее не видел в глазах Персиваля. Разочарование.

 

__________________________

*Иллирия - древнее название западной части Балканского полуострова. Государство, находившееся на северо-западе от Греции.  
*Глашатай - вестник, объявлявший народу официальные известия.  
*Эллины - самоназвание греков. Греками их стали звать римляне, захватившие Грецию во II веке до н.э. (Отсюда вытекает моя грубая ошибка, поэтому в предыдущих главах я заменила слово "грек" на "эллин")  
*Паланкин - средство передвижения в виде укреплённого на длинных шестах крытого кресла или ложа, переносимого носильщиками.  
*Великая Дионисия - праздник длительностью пять дней, связанный с культом бога Диониса. Народ приносил жертвы в его честь, ставил постановки в театре.  
*Кифара - струнный щипковый музыкальный инструмент.  
*Эллада - Греция (греки прозвали так свою страну)  
*Прометей - титан, по мифу укравший с Олимпа огонь и подаривший его людям, за что был наказан Зевсом и прикован к скале Кавказских гор, обреченный на многовековые мучения.  
*Отсылка к Аристотелю, который когда-то был учителем Александра Македонского.


	4. IV

Маленькое загороженное решеткой окошко почти под потолком позволяло видеть совсем немногое: ноги горожан, прогуливающихся по каменной дорожке у конюшен, и свет луны, ложащийся на землю призрачной гладью. Криденс не смотрел в это окно, зная, что оно — очередное напоминание о собственной глупости. Так или иначе, надолго он в темнице не останется, но от этого не делалось легче. Стены здесь влажные и исцарапанные. Криденс мог судить только по той, у которой сидел, и по боковой, потому что справа от другой камеры его огораживала ржавая крепкая решетка, через которую можно было наблюдать за каким-то спящим пленником, с головой накрывшимся драным холщовым мешком. От устоявшегося в подземелье холода такая малость вряд ли спасала: было сыро, удушливо и затхло, и без последствий такую атмосферу сможет вынести разве что воин, крепкий и телом, и духом. Хотя если надламывалось второе, то и первое недолго продержится.  
  
За время проведенной в темнице ночи Криденс слышал проносящийся по коридорам эхом надрывный кашель. Многие пленные заболевали, и хотя им оказывалась должная помощь, умирали в лихорадке — это было известно по рассказам Ньютона и частенько перешептывающейся под дверьми царских покоев стражи. Постоянными долгожителями подземелья были крысы. Криденс понял это еще тогда, когда его закинули в одну из камер после падения Фив, но грызуны не приближались к нему и на расстояние десяти человеческих шагов, должно быть, чувствуя опасность кипящей внутри темной материи. Сейчас обскура словно и не было — в довесок влитого в него стражей зелья Криденс запер обскура в себе так глубоко, как только позволял раздосадованный и злящийся разум. Криденс злился на себя. Злился так сильно, что вскипавшая в глазах пелена обиды иссыхала под покровом холодной белизны, поглощавшей зрачки.  
  
Он поплатился за свою ложь свободой и — самое, на его взгляд, ужасное — монаршим доверием, которое теперь наверняка никогда не будет прежним. Криденс давно перестал думать о том, почему мнение и доверие Персиваля так волновало его. Одно он знал точно — неприятное саднящие ощущение, когда Персиваль посмотрел на него разочарованно, несравнимо даже с тем, когда в Фивах соседские мальчишки закидывали его камнями только потому, что был он изгоем. Но было еще что-то необъяснимое. Уверенность в том, что Криденс вновь поступил бы так же: сбил врага с ног, обезоруживая его и поглощая темным зыбким песком. Тем не менее, последнее, что хотел делать Криденс — быть убийцей пускай даже тех, кто заслуживает незавидной участи. Он сам слишком грешен, чтобы быть судьей или палачом, но только при воспоминании о занесенном над Персивалем вражеском стилете кровь стыла в жилах. Наверное, Криденс просто защищал то, что ему стало дорого, и делал это инстинктивно.  
  
Прижимаясь к холодной стене, Криденс смотрел на свои грязные ноги, думая, что пройтись по раскаленным углям — еще мягкое наказание. Он хотел наказать себя, не зная, за что, и верил, что заслужил все то, что уготовили ему боги. А, может, вот оно — наказание: терзаться противоречивыми мыслями, ставить вопросы и не находить ответы. Быть потерявшимся — вот высшая степень горечи его существования. Он до сих пор считал, что не принадлежал ни к одному месту в мире, но чувствовал себя предателем. Жил в царских покоях в то время как захваченные фивяне томились в клетке, перебиваясь ложкой отвратительной похлебки и скудными каплями воды, ползущим по стенам. Чувствовал себя предателем и перед Персивалем, и одного гложило не сильнее другого, так что тут впору и правда запутаться. Именно это заставило Криденса отказаться от еды, которую принесла дворцовая охрана. Кому-то эта малость могла помочь продержаться еще немного.  
  
Тарелку с очерствелым куском хлеба и кружку мутной воды просунули через решетку и небрежно кинули на пол. Пленник из соседней камеры оживился, увидев свою порцию, и с голодом накинулся на нее. Куда лучше не глотать сразу, а тщательно разжевывать, но Криденс понимал, что голод может свести с ума, хотя сам ни разу не испытывал подобного. Пленник всегда сидел к нему спиной: худощавый, облаченный в какое-то рванье. Он держался на последнем издыхании.  
  
Криденс аккуратно просунул через решетку свою тарелку.  
  
— Возьмите, — сказал он тихо. — Вам нужнее.  
  
Услышав его голос, фигура напряженно замерла и резко обернулась. Безумные знакомые до дрожи глаза уставились на Криденса, да так, что тот отпрянул от решетки, словно обжегшись.  
  
— Ты, — голос казался еще противнее из-за нездорового хрипа. Криденс уже забыл, как он звучит, а теперь рядом с ухом словно раздался лязг. Эта женщина, которую он когда-то боязливо называл матушкой, выглядела не лучше, чем кусок того заплесневелого очерствелого хлеба.  
  
Криденс издал писк, вновь ощущая себя перед ней испорченным жалким мальчишкой.  
  
— Бес за твоими плечами сохранил тебе жизнь! — ее змеиное шипение заставило все внутри сжаться.  
  
Он не верил, что это происходит с ним, и тряхнул головой, на секунду зажмурив глаза, но выжидающий взгляд прикипел к нему, точно к мишени.  
  
— Сначала думала, что мне показалось, но теперь вижу точно, — она стала говорить медленне, когда припадок безумного удивления стих. — В тебе ничего не осталось от моего сына. Без меня скверна поглотила тебя.  
  
И правда, слишком долго Криденс был без ее надзора и псевдоучений, и сейчас, когда он почти освободился от втравленной в душу лжи о бесполезности и пагубности своего существования, мог испытывать что-то кроме страха, смотря ей в лицо.  
  
— В тебе не меньше бесов, чем во мне, — немного подумав, он уверенно и словно издеваясь, добавил, прижав колени к груди: — Матушка.  
  
Она как-то победоносно усмехнулась, обнажая желтые зубы.  
  
— Ты стал разговорчивым, Криденс. В этой стране предателей тебя научили пререкаться? Расскажи мне, — через железные прутья она просунула лицо, — расскажи, где ты был. Целовал ноги македонскому царю и его сошкам?  
  
Узнай она, что Криденс целовал правителю далеко не ноги, побледнела бы, как поганка. Криденсу до сих пор делалось стыдно при одном только воспоминании, а вслух он не собирался говорить тем более, даже если желание насолить матери переплюнет шепот совести в голове.  
  
— Все это время ты была мертва для меня, — потеряно Криденс обнял себя руками. — Я никогда не спрашивал у тебя, откуда в тебе столько ненависти ко мне. Боялся. А теперь я знаю.  
  
— Ты был послан мне из Тартара, глупый мальчишка. Все, что я делала, было во благо. Ты неблагодарный упрямец, льющий слезы от малейшего удара. Трусливое ничтожество, которое искало укрытие в каждом углу.  
  
Сколь ненормальной не являлась сейчас, она имела при себе старую привычку давить и ломать изнутри, чтобы от души осталась изрубленная на кусочки труха. Криденс помнил каждый шрам, навечно въевшийся под кожу, каждый удар, каждую каплю крови на полу их лачуги и на конце кнута, который после всех зверств кидали ему под ноги в усмешку.  
  
Когда он был совсем маленький, только ладони вспыхивали красными полосами. А потом с каждым годом матушка становилась более изобретательна. В эту самую минуту Криденс отчаянно хотел слиться со стеной, как тогда, в детстве.  
  
Криденс старался не смотреть на выжившую из ума женщину и не воспринимать ничего сказанного всерьез. Но не мог.  
  
— Ты ненавидела меня, потому что была одинока в своем несчастье, — он зло всхлипнул. — Будь на моем месте кто-то другой, ты бы все равно нашла в нем червоточину. Мне нужен был всего-навсего учитель.  
  
— Думаешь, нашел его здесь, в месте, где ты не более чем боевая игрушка?  
  
— Пусть так, — Криденс давно научился смотреть правде в глаза. — Здесь я научился тому, что можно приносить людям пользу и что все плохое можно превратить в хорошее. Этому должна была учить меня ты, а не тот, кого ты считаешь врагом.  
  
— Все, что я должна была — утопить тебя, как только нашла в поле. Или отдать голодным псам. Хотя они подавились бы от такой мерзости. К тебе даже крысы не подходят, — с мстительным наслаждением она растянула грязные губы в ухмылке.  
  
Когда-то Криденс думал, что простит ее, если они снова встретятся, но теперь понял, что никогда не позволит себе такую наивную выходку.  
  
— Ты ни сделала ни того, ни другого, — сказал он глухо. — Когда придет время, мы снова увидимся. Я буду ждать тебя в Аиде, и будь уверена, что туда ты и попадешь, — Криденс налепил на себя жестокую полуулыбку, на какую был способен. — Мы оба.  
  
Матушка не успела разразиться очередным потоком грязи, потому что подошедший стражник ударил копьем по прутьям, привлекая внимание.  
  
— А ну, закрыли рты, — рявкнул он, а потом посмотрел на Криденса. — Поднимайся. Царь хочет видеть тебя.  
  
Дыхание Криденса замерло на этих словах. Конечно, он ожидал, что рано или поздно его вызовут, потому что никто не мог себе позволить оставить в темнице человека, на которого было потрачено много сил и времени. Он действительно хотел предстать перед Персивалем, не без усилий взглянуть в глаза и сказать, как ему жаль. Не зная, как оправдывать себя и стоит ли вообще это делать, Криденс встал и на затекших ногах подошел к двери.  
  
Стражник повернул ключ в замке и покачал головой.  
  
— Не повезло тебе, парень, — открыв решетку, он крепко взял его за плечо, намереваясь увести. — Я на тебя половину своего жалования поставил. Не подведи.  
  
Криденс едва ли понял, о чем зашла речь, но не хотел спрашивать. Они поднимались по ступеням, и он осознал, что забыл напоследок посмотреть на оставшуюся в подземелье мать. Кинуть мимолетный взгляд и просто забыть, как забыл ее до этого.  
  
Страх перед встречей с Персивалем скрутился внутри тугим узлом, поднимающимся к самому горлу. Колонны, нишы и гобелены, мимо которых его вели, казались чужими, как в самый первый день пребывания здесь. Он так же боялся, конечности так же не слушались, во рту пересыхало. И самое неутешительное — на этот раз он знал, что увидит в глазах царя. Таким взглядом обычно смотрят на некогда близких людей, которые в одночасье обернулись предателями. У Персиваля никогда не было близких — статус и обстоятельство жизни не позволяло, но вот приближенные имели место быть в его кругу. Не так много, однако Криденсу совсем не льстило оказываться в числе неугодных.  
  
Его привели в пустой тронный зал. Само это место отдавало желчной официальностью, убивая любые намерения поговорить как можно непринужденнее и без холодной расточительности в словах. Персиваль стоял у одной из колонн, сцепив руки за спиной. Когда он услышал шаги, обернулся и сдержанно кивнул страже, задерживая взгляд на Криденсе на мгновение, а потом решил налить себе вина из графина, что стоял на столике.  
  
— Желаешь? — спросил он спокойно, наполняя кубок.  
  
Подобная благосклонность изумила Криденса, и он мотнул головой, вперив взор в пол. Персиваль должен был наорать на него, пригрозить, может, дать пощечину, как бывало раньше, а от проявленного сдержанного дружелюбия становилось еще горше.  
  
Криденс томился тишиной, пока она не стала совсем оглушающей.  
  
— Персиваль, — он окликнул его, еще не зная, что будет говорить, и понял, какую большую ошибку допустил. Лик царя исказился словно в омерзении.  
  
— Я не разрешал обращаться ко мне по имени. С чего ты взял, что тебе дозволена такая вольность?  
  
Разговор складывался так, как и должен был складываться у людей после порции вранья: один стоял, предав очи долу, а другой кидался на него коршуном, злясь из-за малейшей, будто специально выисканной провинности. Когда правитель пребывал в гневливом расположении духа, нужно было подстраиваться под него, чтобы избежать продолжения распри. Сейчас же Криденса мало что могло спасти от яростного роптания в свою сторону, но он все равно ответил.  
  
— Никто. Простите.  
  
Персиваль сделал глоток вина и поставил кубок на место, наконец оборачиваясь.  
  
— Я хочу знать, почему, — умевший быть громогласным, сейчас он все еще придерживался равнодушной флегматичности, разве только пролегшая на лбу морщинка выдавала мятежность его мыслей.  
  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Криденс. — В один момент я просто не стал пить зелье. Осознанно. Не знаю, зачем. Наверное, просто хотел понять…  
  
— Понять, сможешь ты бежать из Пеллы? — Персиваль додумал за него фразу и оказался близок к истине.  
  
— Возможно, — Криденс сжался, словно ожидая удара. — Я хотел почувствовать себя свободным хоть в какой-нибудь малости, но не бежать. Я не… не смог бы. Думал об этом, но потом понял, что нет.  
  
Оценив сбивчивую исповедь, Персиваль сделал несколько шагов вперед, оказавшись от эллина на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
  
— Я даже начал доверять тебе, — с сожалением проговорил он. — Я верю тебе и сейчас, потому что у тебя есть привычка не знать того, чего ты хочешь. Но это не отменяет факта, что ты все-таки лгал.  
  
— Я виноват и признаю…  
  
— Замолчи, — царь раздраженно взмахнул рукой. — Может, твое покаяние произведет эффект на Ньютона или на меня. Только оно не спасет тебя от совета и народа Пеллы. Люди видели непонятную смертоносную тварь и теперь напуганы. Они хотят убедиться, что Корона все еще держит тебя под контролем.  
  
— Я бы никогда не причинил им…  
  
— Они думают иначе, — хлесткий ответ означал то, что разговор подходит к концу. — Сейчас стража сопроводит тебя на главную площадь для наказания. А после все вернется на круги своя. И еще, — он многозначительно кивнул на хитон, — можешь снять одежду. Она тебе все равно не понадобится.  
  
Криденс обомлел. Догадавшись, каким будет наказание, он нервно потеребил края юбки, колеблясь, но снимать не стал. Одежда спасет от кровотечения, пускай даже на непродолжительное время.  
  
По кивку головы царя, стражника подхватили Криденса под руки, будто он сам не мог идти. Спина начала зудеть призрачными отголосками давешней боли, запечатлевшейся на коже уже зажившими шрамами. Он понял, что никогда не забудет момент, когда его вывели на помост на главной площади.  
  
Сонма людей внезапно завершила свои разговоры и шепотки, воздевая заинтересованные взгляды кверху. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Криденс посмотрел на них в ответ и тут же стыдливо склонил голову, чтобы чувствовать хотя бы немного меньше позора. Даже так он ощущал, как македоняне пожирали его глазами: кто-то боясь, а кто-то — с презрением. Мужчины, женщины, дети и старики. И ни одной души, которая бы выразила сочувствие. Для них Криденс был необъяснимой опасной сущностью, и они не догадывались, что в этой сущности человеческого больше, чем прочего и бесовского, и что Криденс выл глубоко в себя, не готовый встретить боль снова. К ней никогда нельзя быть готовым.  
  
Стражник закрепил его руки к верху деревянного столба, туго перевязав веревкой.  
  
— Держись, парень, — это был тот самый, который говорил что-то про свое жалование, и теперь Криденс понял, что он имел в виду. Должно быть, среди охраны зашел спор о том, выдержит ли тщедушное на вид тело серию ударов, и самый отчаянный поставил на живучесть. Криденс выживал после избиений матери, а та била его действительно нещадно, но когда он рядом с ухом услышал знакомый голос, внутри все обмерло.  
  
— Десять плетей, — сказал Персиваль и на секунду положил ладонь на его худой бок, точно в успокаивающем жесте.  
  
Он отошел, оставив после себя осязаемое тепло, а потом на спину Криденса обрушился удар.  
  
Первый — более-менее сносный, заставивший прикусить язык, глуша стон, и вжаться в столб перед собой. Он не видел лица Персиваля и не хотел, чтобы тот видел его: побагровевшее от напряжения, со стиснутыми зубами и закатанными от муки глазами.  
  
Обскур в нем спал и на втором ударе ожил где-то внутри, но под воздействием зелья только скребся о стенки естества, не способный вырваться и защитить. Да если бы и мог, Криденс не позволил бы — он по своим убеждениям ратовал за справедливость, и быть наказанным за ложь — праведное дело. Он хотел удержать эту мысль, но та выбилась вместе в коротким вскриком, когда плеть пересекла два пылающих жаром рубца. Спину ошпарило, как кипятком, и Криденс обессиленно дернулся, сдерживая поскуливания.  
  
Толпа оживилась, разнося по площади стадное улюлюканье. И тогда в голову Криденсу прилетел камень. Небольшой, размером с детский кулак, но прострелившая до век боль в виске онемением пронеслась по левой части лица. Губы скривились, подавляя всхлип, и тут же раскрылись, рождая самый жалкий на свете звук, который Криденс когда-либо от себя слышал, потому что четвертая плеть объяла бок, доставая, казалось, до самых ребер, и рассекла верхнюю часть хитона. Люди внизу подняли одобряющий гул, и кто-то из них счел, что такого наказания недостаточно, и кинул камень — больше предыдущего — вслед за предшественником. Тот был острее, тяжелее — Криденс смутно понял это, когда нижнюю губу пронзило резью, вспарывая кожу.  
  
Криденс давно не чувствовал себя таким униженным, давно не корчился в боли, смотря на мир сквозь пелену слез, а потом зажмуриваясь, ловя под веками мигающие круги. Камни сыпались на него, и тонкий деревянный столб совсем не прятал от людского гнева, в котором азарта больше, чем желания действительно наказать. Криденс не винил их. Он винил себя. За то, что беспомощен и за то, что не может сорваться с веревки и пройтись по головам черным смертельным вихрем. Его колотило от ярости, а потом разум отключился, сосредоточившись на выносимом жжении, потому что ничего другого Криденс не способен был ощущать.  
  
Удары ложились на спину сокрушающей силой. Хитон вконец изорвался и где-то после шестого удара тряпьем упал вниз. Плеть ожогом тронула прикрытые исподним ягодицы. Криденс повис на веревке, не способный стоять на ногах, и хрипло громко выдохнул, почувствовав, как конец кнута при следующем ударе обвил голую грудь, ужалив сосок. Он взвыл по-настоящему, находясь на грани сознания, и окончательно обмяк, уже не пряча исцарапанное лицо за кое-как согнутыми локтями. Криденс забылся в омуте непрекращающейся пытки, но она все же прекратилась. Прекратилась с треском в голове и с густыми потеками на коже, просочившимися через свежие нити ран.  
  
То, как его сняли с помоста, он не помнил. Как положили в лазарет к Ньютону — тоже. Лихорадка не опускала его пару дней. Порой он просыпался, видя за окном то день, то ночь, и проваливался в забытие снова: иногда один, а иногда под что-то говорящий мягкий голос Скамандера. Он видел яркие красочные сны, которые потом забывал, корчась из-за ломоты в теле, и едва помня себя, послушно открывал рот, когда нужно было пить целебные горькие отвары. В их целебном свойстве Криденс не сомневался, потому что с каждый раз, когда он выныривал из беспокойных видений, удавалось быть в сознании чуточку дольше, а спина, до этого ощущавшаяся открытым каналом нервов, приносила меньше мук. Так или иначе он постоянно лежал на животе, и, проснувшись в следующий раз, зашелся в тихом похныкивании из-за затекших в одном положении конечностей.  
  
Он с трудом разлепил глаза, признав в стоящем у стола человеке Ньютона.  
  
— Проснулся! — тот радостно воскликнул и тут же бросил возиться с любимыми колбочками.  
  
Во рту Криденса образовалась пустынная сухость. Помимо прочих неприятный ощущений к горлу подкатывал распирающий позыв.  
  
— Очень, — он прокряхтел с усилием, пытаясь подняться на локтях, — очень… тошнит.  
  
— Нет, тебе пока нельзя подниматься, — Ньютон мягко надавил на его плечо, вынуждая опуститься грудью на подушку. — Странно, уже не должно тошнить. Я давал тебе много обезболивающих настоек и поколдовал над тобой чуть-чуть… Видимо, боль все еще сильная.  
  
Пришлось сосредотачиваться, чтобы слова не текли мимо, а хотя бы немного оседали в голове.  
  
— Воды. Можно?  
  
— Конечно, — поставив перед кроватью ведро, на случай, если тошнота не пройдет, Ньютон передал ему глиняную кружку. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
  
Когда живительная влага разлилась по горлу, говорить стало намного легче.  
  
— Я вообще себя не чувствую, — ответил Криденс. — Руки… плохо слушаются.  
  
— Неудивительно, друг мой, — врачеватель присел рядом на стул. — Пришлось знатно повозиться с тобой. Я не стал залечивать раны сразу — очень опасно. А вот колдовские мази должны помочь. Но не обещаю, что не останется шрамов.  
  
Криденс издал низкое «Гм». На самом деле ему плевать было на шрамы. Они с ним с самого детства и сызнова обзавестись еще несколькими — не страшнее оставшейся позади невыносимой боли.  
  
— Он не приходил? — обуявшее его смущение при этом вопросе заставило вжаться щекой в подушку.  
  
Ньютон понял, о ком эллин завел речь, и сжал губы в прямую линию.  
  
— Нет, ни разу. Только спрашивал, как проходит процесс лечения, — увидев, каким раздосадованным стал взгляд Криденса, он понимающе улыбнулся. — Ты чуть не подорвал его авторитет и веру народа в него. Не ожидай, что он остынет так скоро. Господин всегда доверял совсем немногим, и от того сложнее ему оправиться и простить предательство.  
  
— Я не хотел предавать никого из вас, — глухо выговорил он.  
  
— Но это выглядело, как предательство, — Скамандер не осуждал его, хотя вполне мог бы. — Вот что, ты все еще слаб. Поэтому поспи еще пару часов, а разговоры отложим на потом.  
  
Криденс неуверенно кивнул.  
  
— Ньютон, — позвал он, когда лекарь вознамерился вернуться к своим делам. — Мне нужно… В общем.  
  
— Понял, — тот кивнул. — За ширмой. Сам справишься?  
  
Криденс зарделся румянцем смущения.  
  
— Справлюсь.  
  
Эти пять шагов дались ему с трудом, а вернувшись в кровать, Криденс сразу провалился в сон, перед этим подумав, что «пару часов», учитывая измор, растянутся до целого дня, а может, и больше.  
  
Ему снился народ, лютый и многозлобный. Вооружившись камнями и копьями, он гнался за ним через кущи, поля, разрушенные Фивы, пока не загнали его на самый край скалистой кручи. Хула и брань сыпалась на Криденса со всех сторон, и он смотрел то вниз, то на людей, судорожно мечтая обернуться обскуром и податься прочь по небу через равнины, чащи и горы, но обскур не слушался его. Сонма наступала вперед, стращая гневными фразами и выставляя оружие вперед. И тогда Криденс простер руки к небесам, молясь всесветному Зевсу о милостивой и безболезненной смерти.  
  
Криденс словно видел все это въявь и едва понял, что он не находится в том ужасном месте, когда распахнул глаза. Он по-прежнему лежал на животе, только совсем не там, где просыпался ранее. Скромный по убранству лазарет сменился высокими потолками, большими окнами и мягкой кроватью. Он уже успел забыть, как выглядят царские покои. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Криденс перестал пялиться в одну точку на стене и наконец осторожно свесил ноги с кровати, все еще корчась от саднящего чувства.  
  
— Я приказал перенести тебя сюда, — раздался голос где-то рядом. — Больные отказываются находиться с тобой в одном помещении.  
  
Криденс посмотрел в сторону стола, охваченный горечью. Он совсем не хотел просыпаться, сразу получая злые слова, но Персиваль никогда не подбирал выражений. Тот сидел за документами и кувшином вина, выжидающе смотря на эллина.  
  
— Я не знаю, что Вы хотите услышать, — выдохнул Криденс надсадно.  
  
— Ничего. Я достаточно слышал от тебя. И достаточно видел.  
  
— Все еще злитесь?  
  
За этот вопрос Криденс сам бы наградил себя ударом, но ему правда было важно знать. Выждав секунду, Персиваль поднялся из-за рабочего места, внушая своей походкой и обыденно-бесстрастным выражением лица трепет, и достал из тумбочки у кровати флакончик с густой зеленоватой субстанцией. Очевидно, он не собирался отвечать на вопрос, ответ на который и так понятен.  
  
— Ляг на живот.  
  
Криденс повиновался, снова принимая прежнее положение. Щелкнула деревянная крышечка, и пространство заполнил запах знакомых трав. Смоченные в мази пальцы царя коснулись одного из рубцов, но то было не так ощутимо, как обрабатывал его Ньютон в лазарете. За эти дни раны успели затянуться хрупкой кожицей. Криденс устроился поудобнее, отдавая себя в волю чужих рук. Сам бы он все равно не смог провести процедуру, как положено.  
  
— Ты убил человека, — сказал правитель, проходясь по нарывающим местам. — Все еще считаешь себя невинным агнцем?  
  
Стоило ожидать, что приятного разговора у них не выйдет. Криденс хотел было ощетиниться, но потом вспомнил, что раньше это не особо помогало.  
  
— Я спас Вам жизнь, — прозвучало почти с укором.  
  
— И я благодарен тебе за это, — незамедлительно отозвался Персиваль. — Ты можешь честить и клянуть меня, но расплата была равнозначна твоей лжи.  
  
Холодная мазь ложилась на кожу успокаивающей прохладой. Только это помогало Криденсу сохранять хрупкое умиротворение.  
  
— Вы не жалели сил. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что Вам нравится.  
  
— Если бы под угрозой стояла репутация другого человека, я бы не вышел выполнять грязную работу, — Персиваль убрал волосы Криденса, чтобы те не прилипали к масляной шее. — Но у меня не было другого выбора. Не сказать, что я был рад делать это, но и что удовольствия не получил — тоже не скажу.  
  
Закончив со спиной, Персиваль спустил вниз его исподнее, открывая пострадавшие исполосованные ягодицы. Ветерок пробежался по коже, и Криденс не сдержал всхлипа, пряча заалевшее лицо в перине. Персиваль заметил это и хмыкнул, кладя смазанные ладони на протестующе напрягшиеся половинки.  
  
— Тебе придется терпеть, — не без затаенного наслаждения, он принялся смазывать каждый след плети на округлом заду. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты поправился как можно быстрее. Война наступит раньше, чем мы успеем осознать.  
  
— Мне придется убивать для Вас.  
  
Персиваль расслышал в интонации недовольство.  
  
— Не для меня. Но так или иначе ты уже сделал это однажды, — мышцы под пальцами напряглись сильнее. — Ты презираешь тиранию, но вот откровение: если мы проиграем войну, тирания моего знамени покажется тебе доброй сказкой. Сядь.  
  
Они разговаривали столь непринужденно, что совсем не вязалось с тем, чем сейчас занимались. Собственные щеки казались Криденсу раскаленными докрасна. Он натянул исподнее обратно и сел к царю лицом, упорно отводя взор. Действо волнующее и сознание, и тело, вместе с тем неловкое, как-то чувство поутру, когда Криденс проснулся и осознал, что творил своими губами и языком. Об этом даже думалось с трудом спустя прошедшие дни.  
  
Персиваль зачерпнул еще мази и аккуратно коснулся его зудящего соска. Конец той плети оставил на темном ореоле след, рассекши нежную здесь кожу. Криденс задержал дыхание, когда большой палец чувствительно мазнул по воспалению. Чтобы не думать ни о чем дурном, он решил сказать то, что беспокоило его больше творящегося сейчас «непотребства».  
  
— Ваш народ презирает меня.  
  
— Мой народ напуган, — поправил Персиваль. — Они жестоко обошлись с тобой, потому что подобно любому единому сознанию не могут думать по отдельности. Это бич любого народа, если тебя утешит.  
  
Даже если Криденс и захотел бы что-нибудь ответить, то не смог бы — Персиваль провел по его нижней губе, против воли вынуждая рот приоткрыться. Криденс совсем забыл, что лицу тоже досталось. Судя по маршруту, который прокладывал Персиваль прикосновениями, рассечены оказались бровь, висок и щека.  
  
— Как Вы спали, если я занял Вашу кровать? — поинтересовался Криденс чисто из желания узнать, не доставлял ли он неудобства.  
  
— Я не спал, — Персиваль серьезно посмотрел на него. — Слишком много дел. Я прикажу принести ванну, — сказал он после, закончив с обрабатыванием ран. — У тебя есть пару дней, чтобы восстановиться, потому что потом понадобится твое участие.  
  
— Участие в чем? — он недоверчиво сощурился.  
  
— Узнаешь.  
  
Криденс не стал допытываться. Было достаточно мысли, что его не отволокут вновь в темницу и не станут пороть. Благо, из всего произошедшего он вывел положительную сторону — усвоил урок, что отныне не стоит лгать.  
  
Два дня прошли сносно. Криденса поставили на ноги с помощью бесконечных приемов настоек и приправленных магией лекарств. Набираясь сил, он ел как не в себя, не упуская ни один прием пищи, когда слуги приносили ее на подносах, и чуть окрепнув, он снова перебрался на пол, потому что Персиваль все же поддался усталости. Обычно тот спал по несколько часов, которых недостаточно для любого воина, а для правителя большого государства — тем более. Персиваль часто был взволнован, на его лице Криденс заметил морщины, которых раньше не замечал, словно каждый день приближающейся войны его лицо покрывала безжизненная тень.  
  
То, что Криденсу перестали приносить злосчастное зелье, сам Криденс расценил, как знак сильной занятости Ньютона и Персиваля, но все же одним из вечеров рискнул упомянуть:  
  
— Вы перестали давать мне зелье.  
  
Царь собирался куда-то, облачаясь в парадный плащ и неспеша проверяя застегнутые заклепки и затянутые ремешки одеяния.  
  
— Ты хотел почувствовать себя свободным.  
  
— Все, что я чувствую — это какой-то подвох.  
  
— Нет подвоха, — раздраженно вздохнул Персиваль. — Но это не значит, что ты должен расценить это, как возможность к бегству.  
  
Криденс даже не думал об этом и ему сделалось немного обидно от того, что до сих пор не уверил Персиваля в отсутствии плохих намерений.  
  
— А если расценю? — собственное ехидство обожгло язык.  
  
И в этот момент ему стало действительно не по себе под прицелом нешуточно-ожесточенного взгляда.  
  
— Тогда я привяжу тебя к колеснице и протащу через всю Пеллу.  
  
Участь, настигшая Гектора, совсем не прельщала*. Криденс вовремя смолк и углубился в чтение свитка. Ньютон начал давать ему медицинскую литературы сложнее предыдущей, поэтому рядом с собой Криденс всегда на всякий случай держал старые фолианты на случай часто возникающих вопросов. Он не выучил еще некоторые азы, но Ньютон активно подготавливал его к тому, что в битве, скорее всего, придется латать воинам тяжелые раны с риском операционного вмешательства. Поначалу это пугало, а потом пришлось свыкнуться с возможностью такого развития событий.  
  
— Приведи себя порядок, — бросил Персиваль через плечо. — Ты пойдешь со мной в зал совета.  
  
Криденс упустил смысл только что прочитанной строчки.  
  
— В зал совета?  
  
— Кажется, я ясно выразился, — в словах слышалась усталость. — Теперь ты будешь присутствовать на каждом собрании. В любое время дня или ночи, если потребуется. В качестве члена совета, разумеется.  
  
Внешне Криденс остался невозмутимым, как безропотный гоплит. Видимо, Корона начинает собирать всех тех, чье причастие к грядущей битве имеет больший вес. Совсем недавно с подачи Совета Криденса был послан на помост казниться страшной пыткою, но тяжелые времена не оставляют выбора. Криденс знал, что отношение к нему вряд ли переменилось, и большинство будет смотреть на него, как на аидову гончую, потому как можно быстрее стоило заручиться терпением и храбростью души.  
  
В порядок Криденс привел только волосы, расчесав их и откинув назад, потому что в целом он выглядел не хуже придворных. Томимый волнением, он неуверенно шагал вслед за Персивалем и на входе в зал распрямил спину, пытаясь быть смелым хотя бы для себя. На него уставились сразу несколько пар недоброжелательных глаз и только Скамандер понимающе кивнул ему с улыбкой. Они вдвоем не вписывались сюда.  
  
Криденс занял свободное место рядом с Ньютоном, а Персиваль сел по праву сторону. От того, что Криденс находился между ними, становилось спокойней. Он едва заметно вздрогнул, когда царь положил свою ладонь ему на колено, помогая унять внутреннюю тряску, и что было волнительно больше — чужая рука под столом или пытливые взоры — сложно разобрать.  
  
— Вы просили послать людей на разведку, господин, — начал один из советников. — Есть новости.  
  
— Говори, — Персиваль погрузился в дела сходу, но его рука все так же покоилась на ноге Криденса.  
  
— На морской границе они столкнулись со станицей разбойников и выпытали у них информацию. Не более, чем слухи, но, кажется, Персия планирует наступать через месяц.  
  
— Какова численность армии?  
  
Другой, шелестнув свитками, передал их Персивалю для изучения.  
  
— Конница* небольшая. Основная сила лежит на пеших воинах — где-то сорок пять тысяч. Досадно лишний раз напоминать, но персидская армия превосходит нашу.  
  
Криденс слушал, затаив дыхание и не шевелясь. Ему было горестно от мысли, что в подобных залах с легкой руки решаются судьбы многих людей и держав и что властью, как бы там ни было, ковано не величие, а оружие, которое обагряется кровью.  
  
— Иллирия выделит нам несколько отрядов конниц и пять тысяч пешей силы. Геллерт уже подписал договор о союзе, — напомнил Персиваль. — Это все, на что мы можем рассчитывать, но есть шанс, что правильной тактикой мы выиграем больше, чем количеством. К тому же у нас есть оружие, о мощности которого Персия даже не догадывается.  
  
Криденс предпочел бы стать призраком, чтобы на него не смотрели так оценивающе-открыто, с явственно ощущаемой спесью. Благо, никто больше не стал говорить о нем, доверившись царю.  
  
— Господин, в прошлый раз мы обсуждали осаду. Все еще думаете наступить раньше персов и штурмовать Эфес? Город достаточно крепок.  
  
— Мы так или иначе возьмем его, если боги будут к нам благосклонны, — Персиваль начал бездумно поглаживать Криденса по бедру, словно это помогало размышлять. — Малая часть войска останется в Пелле и на границе Македонии, другая часть пересчет Эгейское море, пройдет через Смирну, а дальше в Эфес.  
  
Такой расклад мог быть вполне ожидаемым, но Криденс разбирался только в географии, а не в построении тактик и посему промчал.  
  
— Всех вас попрошу еще раз сверить все то, что мы имеем. К концу дня передайте все необходимое мне, и завтра в полдень проведем еще одно собрание.  
  
Это означало, что Персиваля ждет еще одна бессонная ночь, графин вина и многочисленные росчерки стилоса на картах. Из всего озвученного Криденс понял только об отчаянной нехватке воинов. Какие бы надежды не возлагались на правильное распределение войск, — а оно явно было лишено эффекта неожиданности — большее количество дало бы гарантию победы. Быть может, Криденс тоже сыграет немаловажную роль, но даже он понимал простые истины.  
  
— Пленные, — он нерешительно и тихо подал голос и едва был расслышен теми, кто сидел на другом конце стола.  
  
Персиваль заинтересованно сжал пальцы на его бедре, еле весомо погладив большим под кромкой юбки.  
  
— Ты что-то сказал?  
  
Криденс покраснел, судорожно подбирая слова для выражение пришедшей в голову мысли.  
  
— Пленные… Вы говорили, что в армии недостаточно людей. В ваших темницах заключено несколько тысяч воинов, переживших осаду Фив.  
  
— Ты ничего не смыслишь в этом, мальчик, — сурово выговорил тот, который никогда не скрывал во взгляде тошнотворного чванства ко всем, кроме царя.  
  
— Это было бы очень неразумным ходом, — Персиваль завуалированно согласился с советником. — Они предпочтут сгнить в подземельях или умереть на плахе, чем сражаться за нас. Лишняя трата времени.  
  
Криденс посчитал себя непроходимым глупцом. Прежде чем брякать что-то, нужно сто раз подумать, но пускай идея лучше будет плохой, чем невысказанной вовсе. Отягченный каждый своими думами, советники покинули зал.  
  
В каморке у Ньютона обычно дышалось легче. Криденс пошел вслед за ним, пожелав начать занятия раньше положенного, и в итоге отвлекся от не покидающего с самого совета беспокойства о том, как все прошло, как все пройдет завтра и, наконец, насколько ожидание будет соответствовать реальности, когда месяц утечет песком сквозь пальцы. Сегодняшние учения Скамандера пошли на пользу опыту, но разумом Криденс все еще витал далеко от всех этих рассказов и демонстрации правильного смешения трав. Мысли поглотили его густой топью, воссоздавая перед глазами ту стыдливую и сладкую ночь, когда грех возобладал над рассудком и телом. А еще кожа под юбкой, казалось, горела огнем, словно Персиваль вместо пальцев оставил там плутовские метки.  
  
Заметив некую отстраненность, Ньютон закончил занятие еще до полной луны, отослав Криденса отдыхать.  
  
Персиваль не спал, привычно изнемогая за столом над сотнями решений, которые нужно было принять. Он услышал, как Криденс вернулся, но ни на мгновение не отвлекся от разложенных перед ним сведений. По вечерам он всегда становился мрачнее обычного.  
  
Он потер лицо.  
  
— Вы совсем не отдыхаете, — констатировал Криденс, подумав, что прямое выражение своего беспокойства покажется слишком навязчивым.  
  
— Отдохну после того, как разгромим персов, — прозвучал ожидаемый ответ.  
  
Сглотнув ком в горле, Криденс обошел царя и встал за его спиной, боязливо кладя руки на плечи. Не будь тот так измотан, давно бы пригрозил колодками или другой незавидной участью за упрямое своенравие. Криденс эгоистично пользовался его состоянием, потому что просто хотел коснуться. Ему было это нужно.  
  
Сердито откинув от себя стилос, Персиваль будто хотел подняться с места и преподать урок тому, кто мешает делам, но, как оказалось, он сделал это просто потому, что действительно устал, и теперь неожиданно прислонился затылком о криденсов живот, поддаваясь минуте спокойствия.  
  
— Если я могу чем-то помочь…  
  
— Ничем, — Персиваль взмахнул рукой. — Поможешь на поле брани.  
  
Криденс на пробу смял каменные мышцы, а затем сделал это еще раз, но уже сильнее, поверхностно дыша над откинувшейся назад головой. Он мимолетом поглядел на карты, исписанные бычьей кровью, и зацепился за не отмеченный участок чужой земли.  
  
— Какие у вас отношения с Фракией? — внезапно для самого себя спросил Криденс, прерывая расслабляющие поглаживания.  
  
Персиваль тоже посчитал верным вернуться к насущному и нехотя распрямился.  
  
— Фракия сохраняет нейтралитет, — он нахмурился, явно жалея о таком выборе соседней державы.  
  
— Почему бы войску не двинуться через нее к северу Персии? Это было бы неожиданно для врага.  
  
— Не в нашем положении говорить о неожиданности, — поколебавшись, ответил Персиваль. — И я не стану делить войско на еще одну часть ради сомнительного эксперимента.  
  
— Тогда почему Вы не хотите пополнить армию заключенными? — он правда не понимал и не желал сдаваться.  
  
— Криденс, — с укором он смахнул его руки с плеч, — ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь. Вольноотпущенники славятся своими бунтами. Сейчас нам это ни к чему. Да и больше половины — слепые гордецы. Я уже говорил об этом.  
  
— Но Вы можете предложить им нормальные условия, — его идея горела пылкостью. — Нормальный ночлег, еду. Это лето урожайное, в запасах много зерна. Я видел.  
  
— Ты наивен, — без капли пиетета бросил Персиваль. — Они воткнут нам нож в спину, как только выберутся из темниц. Никакие сделки и договоры не имеют значения.  
  
Криденс оскорбился не тому, что его назвали наивным, а тому, что правитель был глух.  
  
— Вы умеете предлагать так и говорить так, чтобы Вас слушались. Просто покажите им, что Македония завязана не только на жестокости, и они потянутся. Хотя бы потому, что скучают по нормальной жизни под солнцем. Они слишком измучены, чтобы лишиться этой возможности.  
  
«Я знаю, каково это — скучать по солнцу», — вертелось на кончике языка.  
  
— Может, и так. Предлагаешь тащить следом в пять раз больше провианта?  
  
Криденс входил во вкус, не замечая этого.  
  
— Я уверен, что Фракия одолжит свои запасы. И Лесбос, — он ткнул пальцем в остров на северо-восточной части моря. — Живущий там народ дружелюбен и не любит войн. Он снабдит корабли всем необходимым, если его только попросят.  
  
— Ты не можешь знать.  
  
— Я знаю, — Криденс вздернул подбородок, а потом смущенно закусил губу, радуясь, что Персиваль не смотрит на него. — Я… читал.  
  
— И все равно я не могу рисковать.  
  
— Разве не в этом суть всех сражений? — он встал рядом с царем, чтобы взыскательно посмотреть на него. — Разве война — не риски? С таким планом, какой Македония имеет сейчас, Вы рискуете не меньше. Вы хотели одержать победу, если я не ошибаюсь.  
  
Разгоряченный и как обычно подстегнутый показать другие стороны медали, Криденс производил неоднозначное впечатление. Из него был никудышный стратег, но при этом хороший мыслитель. Сам того не понимания, он преподнес свежий взгляд на вещи, много раз обговоренные и от того потерявшие здравость и полезность. Скульпторы тоже не могут создать произведение искусства, постоянно смотря на идею замыленным глазом.  
  
— Не ошибаешься, — мрачно произнес Персиваль. — Я расскажу об этом завтра на совете. Терять в любом случае нечего.  
  
— Всегда есть что терять.  
  
Он не согласился только потому, что всегда так делал.

 

___________

*Гектор был убил Ахиллом, который провез его тело вокруг стен Трои вслед за колесницей.  
*Конница - род войск, в котором для ведения боевых действий использовались лошади.


	5. V

На деле никто не знал, каким будет исход войны.

При первой битве они могли потерять столько же, сколько и приобрести, и наоборот. На совете Персиваль и правда озвучил новый план с непоколебимой решительностью и из возражений принял только то, что Фракия упряма и за проход через свои земли потребует плату. История научила тому, что она, как и Иллирия, привыкла брать не казной, а чем-то более ценным — обещанием или гарантией. Заглядывать в будущее никто не мог, но несмотря на это Персиваль решил, что сделает все возможное, чтобы часть войска прошла через соседнее государство.

Криденс радовался, как мальчишка, скрывая улыбку, и одновременно опасался, что его идея приведет только к разрухе и бесславному проигрышу. До этого его ответственность заключалась только в обязательных посещениях занятий и нахождении равновесия между собой и обскуром, а масштабная деятельность пугала и вешала ярлык виновника, если что-то пойдет да не так. И самое ироничное то, что Криденс воспримет это на свой счет и согласится со всеми обвинениями. Умение делать выбор — великое даяние всевышних, и, наверное, хорошо, что Персиваль разделил с ним тяжесть риска и будет разделять его, даже если план не оправдается и скатится к Тартару. Так Криденс знал, что не будет один хотя бы в такой малости.

Целый день он провел в лазарете, и когда Ньютон подошел к нему, зажимая что-то в ладонях, подумал, что получит символический подарок за старания, потому что в последнее время Скамандер нахваливал его успехи. То и правда был подарок, только Криденс не был уверен, что сможет принять его.

— Помнишь я водил тебя в старую конюшню? — Ньютон не торопился показывать дар раньше времени. — Мы еще не успели посмотреть на всех до конца.

Криденс кивнул, в предвкушении подойдя ближе, и лекарь, осторожно разжимая замок пальцев, показал трепещущий двумя маленькими листиками крохотный зеленый росток, вьюнком покоящийся на раскрытых ладонях.

— Это лукотрус.

Росток открыл маленькие глазки, зашевелив конечностями, и Криденс в изумлении наклонился пониже, чтобы разглядеть, как открывается зевающий ротик и листочки сверху подрагивают от каждого движения. В той конюшне он видел всякое, но это очаровательное хрупенькое на вид создание вызывало самые приятные чувства.

— Его зовут Пикетт, — продолжил рассказывать Ньютон, улыбаясь трогательной реакции эллина. — Лукотрусы очень привязчивые существа. А еще отлично справляются с замками. Он твой.

Пикетт поднялся на ножки, с интересом осматривая Криденса, а потом завертелся в растерянности, пока не наткнулся на взгляд Ньютона.

— Он потрясающий, — на одном дыхании сказал Криденс. — Но я не могу его принять.

— Можешь, — заявил тот, а затем обратился к Пикетту. — Не смотри на меня так, мы это уже обсуждали. Криденс хороший человек и очень любит животных. Криденс? — он взял существо за тельце и поднес к чужим ладоням, готовясь передать его. Пикетт завертелся между пальцами и издал еле слышный хнык, ощутив лапками кожу, которая должна была казаться ему огромной твердью. — Конечно, мы будем видеться. Ну, смелее.

Криденс не успел моргнуть, как его маленький новый друг ловко взобрался вверх по руке, остановился на плече и несильно, с увлеченностью, подергал за прядь волос, заставив Криденса застыть, восторженно рассмеявшись.

— Ньютон, он чудесный, — наконец он расслабился, поняв, что Пикетт вроде как за считанные мгновения успел привыкнуть к нему и теперь устроился на плече, свесив лапки и признав его густые волосы занимательной игрушкой. — Я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя.

— Не нужно, — улыбнулся Ньютон. — Ты заслужил подарок. Быть может, даже больше, чем каждый из нас.

На это Криденс только смущенно потупил взор.

— Хотя раз на то пошло, — шутливо протянул Скамандер, — то выучи до конца пятнадцатую страницу. Теория немного хромает.

Ему нечего было возразить. За фолиантом он провел остаток дня, наконец выучив, чем отличается воздействие бузины от кипрея на страдающий болями организм. Когда Криденс вернулся в покои, Персиваль уже был там, переодеваясь после объезда города. Он выглядел менее измотанным, чем вчера, и даже удостоил эллина кивком головы, попутно продолжая развязывать плащ.

— Кажется, я уже говорил, что против всяких магических тварей в этих стенах.

Пикетт скользнул в складки выреза хитона Криденса, высунув только дрожащие лепесточки.

— Да, я… — Криденс подался вперед. — Пожалуйста, разрешите мне его оставить. Вы даже не будете замечать его присутствия. Обещаю.

К клятвенной интонации Персиваль отнесся скептически, ни на йоту не поверив. Задержав взгляд на боязливо спрятавшемся лукотрусе, он махнул рукой.

— Впрочем, теперь ты волен заводить, кого хочешь, — со стола он подобрал связку из двух ключей. — Возьми.

Ему пришлось буквально вложить связку в руку Криденса, потому что тот успел перебрать в мыслях всё, но только не факт, что нужно не стоять на месте статуей. Побледневший, как мрамор, и взволнованный, словно ему предлагали подержать детеныша мантикоры.

Криденс неуверенно сжал ключи, обжегшись холодом металла.

— Каждому члену совета выделяются свои покои. Теперь у тебя есть свои, — Персиваль говорил как-то разочарованно. — Этажом ниже, дверь справа от главного коридора. Стража сопроводит тебя, если попросишь.

Криденс силился озвучить один из множества вопросов, но ему внезапно сталось не по себе от столь неожиданного известия.

— Я сам, — его голос звякнул так же бесцветно, как и связка ключей.

— Слуги отнесли туда свежее белье и ужин, — Персиваль отвернулся, чтобы налить себе вина. — Если появятся какие-то вопросы, обращайся к Абернати.

Единственный, кому Криденс хотел адресовать оные, равнодушно стоял рядом и принялся испивать из своего кубка. Криденс осмысливал оказанную ему услугу и вроде должен был быть немного благодарен, только сложно связать пару теплых слов, когда изнутри давит звенящая пустота. Он не мог объяснить это сам себе.

— Завтра…

— Завтра мы встретимся на тренировке и вечернем собрании, — угадал его довод Персиваль. — Будь готов к тому, что придется поработать больше, чем обычно.

Заторможенно Криденс кивнул.

— Доброй ночи.

— Доброй, — пожелал Персиваль сухо.

Из покоев царя Криденс буквально вывалился и, завернув за угол подальше от стражи, облокотился спиной о стену. Его словно выгнали, выбросили, оставили одного против сильнейшего течения водопадного стока, в буйстве вод которого он затерялся. В ушах свистел ветер грозовым ураганом, пока ноги вели его по коридорам в совершенно чужую часть замка. Все естество тянулось обратно, в теплые царские комнаты, но, пожалуй, Криденс достаточно быстро признал, что там его больше не ждут.

Новые покои встретили его отчужденным холодком. Перейдя порог, Криденс окунулся в ледяную прохладу необжитого пространства, где воздух был спертым, а все вокруг, несмотря на роскошную мебель, пустым. Слуги предусмотрительно зажгли свечи, взбили подушки и на столе оставили яства из запеченной конины и фруктов в вазе. На них Криденс даже не посмотрел, охваченный апатией, и направился туда, куда направляются все горюющие люди — в кровать. Он сам едва понимал, почему горевал, и, как только недвижимой соломенной куклой лег на одеяло, сиротливо и ломано обхватил себя руками. Наивно было считать, что Персиваль вечно будет терпеть его присутствие — за Криденсом больше не нужен строгий контроль, в замке он почти всегда сам по себе, поэтому глупо удивляться сложившейся ситуации, но то, как она была неприятна, он ощущал озябшей кожей и тупым нытьем за ребрами. Он не собирался обижаться, как малый ребенок, хотя данность не умаляла чувства горечи. Просто внезапно он стал таким… ненужным? Или он чересчур самонадеянный, раз посчитал, что значит еще что-то, помимо оружия на войне.

Наравне с этим удручали только испытываемые теплые чувства к тому, кому при первой встрече хотелось плюнуть в лицо. Неправильный испорченный мальчишка-предатель, продавший верность родной земле за до сих пор непонятную ему цену. Криденс не находил своего места в Фивах и не отыскал его даже в Пелле, и теперь, обнимая себя за плечи, догадался, что дело вовсе не в определенных точках на карте материков, а в конкретных людях. Если не с Персивалем было его место, то он жестоко ошибался на протяжении всех этих месяцев. Сильный воин, суровый духом, властитель державы, заставивший себя уважать, человек, всю жизнь ищущий и так и не нашедший. Последнее делало их с Криденсом похожими. Криденс тянулся к нему, не зная, правда ли Персиваль тянется к нему в ответ, но даже если и нет, он до безумия хотел продолжать внимать ему, а еще ощущать кожей прикосновения — случайные или намеренные. Просто чтобы знать, что он, такой грязный в своих желаниях и потерявшийся в себе, не несет это бремя в одиночку. Что необходим кому-то таким, какой он есть, со всеми монстрами и пререкательными речами.

Неугасная гордость не позволяла ему сорваться с места и вернуться обратно. Да и никаких оправданий этому не найдется. Персиваль четко дал понять, что его больше не интересуют совместные вечера, проводимые за спорами или разговорами, но кое-что в его взгляде все же не ускользнуло от Криденса, и это давало надежду. Криденс не мог потерять больше, чем вообще терял когда-либо, и не потеряет, если встанет, захлопнет дверь в эти покои, пересечет замок и возвратится к царю. Прямо сейчас.

— Подожди здесь, Пикетт, — Криденс поднялся, перемещая сонного Пикетта на подушки. — Я скоро вернусь.

Нужно было действовать именно в эту минуту, потому что потом уверенность могла по обыкновению надломиться из-за ничтожного страха быть вновь отвергнутым. На полпути в царские покои он понял, что уже поздно отказываться от затеи. Криденс даже не знал, зачем шел, все объяснения походили на бред, хотя он и не подбирал их особо. Просто шел дальше и, словив нечитаемый взгляд стражи, без колебаний открыл дверь и закрыл ее за собой.

И вот теперь его решимость как ветром сдуло. Вмиг он стал робкой пугливой ланью, жмущейся к деревянным доскам позади. Понятия не имея, что говорить, Криденс нервно сцепил руки за спиной, сглатывая вставший поперек горла ком.

Стоявший у окна Персиваль смотрел вдаль, предаваясь безутешности и явственному беспокойству. Наверное, снова думал о битве. Он одарил Криденса спокойным взором, не произнося ни слова, словно в порядке вещей было видеть друг друга после скудного безэмоционального «доброй ночи».

— Не спится, — тихо выдал Криденс что-то схожее с правдой.

— Мне тоже, — в тон ему сказал Персиваль.

Он считывал Криденса и без сомнения видел в нем привычную оторопелость и путанность, не затаенную за бессмысленными масками, и потому так легко угадал в нем безмолвную не до конца осознанную мольбу.

Персиваль с готовностью отставил кубок на стол.

— Иди ко мне.

Это неприкрытое приглашение отозвалось в Криденсе тянущим ощущением под ложечкой. Сегодня он переступил через многие возведенные самим же собой стены, и пересечь еще одну границу не так страшно — скорее, волнительно. И он пересек ее: быстрым шагом, с шумом в ушах и с колотящимся сердцем, припадая к груди Персиваля одними ладонями и слепо тычась кончиком носа в его щеку, замирая так робкою картиной. Ему было стыдно за собственное малодушие, не посмевшее отказаться от возможности почувствовать ласку. Персиваль, завидев самоистязательную нерешимость, отвел его длинные волосы за ухо, но некоторые пряди все равно выбились, падая на порозовевшее лицо.

— Смотри на меня, — приправленное пряностью вина дыхание опалило губы Криденса. — Не смей отводить глаза.

Каждое слово нервными импульсами забиралось под кожу. Криденс слушал, внимал ему, жадно впитывал каждый хриплоголосый звук, повинуясь. Он никогда так долго не смотрел царю в глаза, поэтому теперь это казалось великим благословением пополам с наказанием. На щеки легли горячие ладони, а на плотно сомкнутые уста — узкие сухие губы. Соприкосновение сладким ядом обездвижело Криденса, мир взорвался на глазах, а затем вновь собрался по кускам, наполненный новым чувством принадлежности и правильного до дрожи порабощения другим человеком. Он не готов преклонить перед Персивалем колени и произносить громких клятв Короне, но охвативший тело трепет не мог означать ничего другого, кроме преданности, с которой фивонец так отчаянно боролся.

Персиваль приоткрыл рот, и Криденс повторил это действие, понимая, что от него хотят. Персиваль поиграл с кончиком его языка, легко и не навязывая практику поцелуя так поспешно. Он отстранился, чтобы убедиться в тоскливой голодности Криденса до прикосновений, потому что тот сам невинно ткнулся в губы, вызвав у Персиваля теплую усмешку, и застыдился порыва, склонив голову.

Правитель поцеловал его снова, властно удерживая за подбородок.

— В постель.

Криденс понимал, что теперь ему не дадут сдать назад и потребуют пойти до конца. Пугало больше не это, а то, как нелепо он будет смотреться в царской кровати со своими уродливыми шрамами и предательской стеснительностью. У него не было пышных грудей, как у девиц, округлых аппетитных бедер и тонкого певчего голоска, но Персиваль, теперь нависая сверху, смотрел на него с необъяснимым вожделением и не торопился приступать к главному. Он пожирал Криденса глазами, как будто тот был долгожданным трофеем, и не смел коснуться раньше времени. Только провел невесомо по вздымающейся груди, обведя острые соски, и даже на такую малость трогательная отзывчивость расползалась по лицу Криденса пятнами смущения и вызывала в нем напряженность, не позволяющую потянуться вслед за рукой, как растерявший самообладание юнец. Криденс знал, что с ним будут делать, но не представлял как и с какой страстностью. То, как Персиваль сдернул с его хитона тонкий пояс, обозначило всю решимость и непоколебимость в намерениях, а затем, когда Криденс остался без одежды, его тело сжалось, как от холода, а ноги сами собой согнулись в коленях в попытке прикрыться.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был открыт передо мной, — Персиваль раздвинул скованные напряжением ноги, являя своему взору юношеское тело целиком: от завитков волос на голове до поджавшихся кончиков пальцев ног. Персиваль задержался на ровном, словно вылепленном искусным скульптором члене, заметив, что он истекал соком в томительном предвкушении неизведанного.

Криденс ощущал себя одревенелым и ни на что не способным, только скрутившееся в паху чувство подсказывало, чего он хотел на самом деле, но не осмеливался озвучивать. Огладив его бока, Персиваль снял с себя хитон, отбросив в сторону, и распрямился, выжидающе замирая. Криденс подумал, что снова сделал что-то не так, но до затуманенного возбуждением разума не сразу дошло, что Персиваль не просто отстранился. Он приглашал. Острота момента завязалось болезненным узлом в животе Крдинеса от мысли, что все это не прикрытое одеждой великолепие находилось от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Лишь подайся вперед — и оно будет твоим.

Губы зудели от постоянных покусываний. Криденс в последний раз облизнул их и принялся обцеловывать взглядом каждый участок сильного тела. Покрытую волосками мощную грудь, осанистые плечи, расслабленные руки и широко расставленные бедра. Криденс встал на колени, располагаясь напротив царя, и оробело положил длань на мышцы руки, ведя ниже и с интересом пробегаясь пальцами до запястья. Склонил голову в покоренном жесте, молчаливо спрашивая разрешения, и все-таки несмело, но вожделея, прижался губами к ключице, смазав прикосновение до шеи.

Руками Персиваль обвил его гибкий стан, сажая к себе на колени лицом к лицу, и вся интимность непроизвольного трения их окрепшей плоти заставила сорваться одного в застенчивое урчание, а другого — сделать вдох сквозь зубы. Пальцы на бедрах Криденса сжались сильнее, крадя у него стон.

— Скажи мое имя, — Персиваль дышал тяжело, на грани, и видел, как сильно жаждал Криденс произнести что-либо и как надрывно заглушал свои горячечные всхлипы. — Скажи. Я разрешаю тебе.

Криденс зашелся в громком нетерпеливом сопении, притираясь ближе. Он дышал в губы мужчине, в постели которого он хотел провести как можно больше времени и проводить его постоянно, пока боги не решат, что такого щедрого подарка с него достаточно.

— Персиваль, — он распробовал на кончике языка мягкое созвучие, как будто вкусил густой паточный мед, и уже не мог остановиться. — Персиваль. Персивальперсивальперсиваль…

То, как оно звучало из его уст, было за пределами, словно не здесь, не вокруг них, а где-то внутри — в голове и сердце, наполняя все естество. Персиваль смутно отметил, что искусанные губы напротив не одарены должным вниманием, и смял их, как всегда виделось ему в фантазиях. Он терзал их до покраснения. Криденс едва успевал отвечать, обласканный с головы до ног и зацелованный нетерпеливо и жарко. Персиваль проявлял властность даже тогда, когда старался показать то, что он не сделает Криденсу ничего дурного, но Криденс, прожив с ним так много времени, и так понимал, что единственная плохая вещь может случиться, только если отчаянно того хотеть и провоцировать. В постели же Персиваль, как и в битве — искушенный опытом, сильный, ведущий и направляющий, требовательный, но внимательный. Действовал уверенно, не давая путей отступления и не беря пленных. Он толкнул Криденса в грудь, придавливая сверху, лишив возможности сделать глубокий вдох, и перевернул его на живот столь легко, будто тот был тоненькой тростинкой.

Упоенным жаром дрожь пронзила пах и эта же горячая волна легла на лицо и шею лихорадочной краснотой, охлажденной только каплями пота. Криденс не хотел быть настолько разомлевшим и безучастным, но Персиваль понимающе делал все за него, не забывая показывать, как приятно могло оказаться все это действо, если быть внимательным к любовнику, касаться его крепкой рукой и окутывать своим телом, как шелковым полотном, при этом требуя и направляя. Криденс почти смирился со своим положением, которое когда-то показалось бы ему непростительно унизительным. Лежать обнаженным под чужим, охваченным звериным желанием телом, с выпяченными ягодицами, уязвленно открывающими вид на личное и до того запретное — пик безрассудства. Геллерт, будучи хоть и не самым располагающим к себе собеседником, как-то сказал ему, что порок, доставляющий удовольствие, не порок вовсе, и Криденс порадовался, что его грехопадение достаточно безобидное по сравнению с совершенными многими людьми деяниями.

Персиваль собственнической хваткой придержал его ягодицы, разводя в стороны, и на вход упала вязкая нить слюны, щекотливо стекая вниз по гладкой ложбинке и сжатому кольцу. Пальцы размазали слюну, втирая ее в неподатливую плоть, старясь смягчить и размять, ныряя только кончиками дразняще внутрь. Персиваль направил ладонь к его члену, предусмотрительно пережав основание, потому что Криденс уже терял связь с реальностью, самозабвенно потираясь о перину и тонко поскуливая. Царю пришлось приложить немного усилий, чтобы поставить разнеженное тело на колени и удерживать его в таком положении. Он влажно поцеловал прогнувшуюся поясницу, засасывая солоноватую кожу с намерением оставить на ней метку, еще раз сплюнул на беззащитно трепещущий вход и плотно прижался бедрами.

— Тебе придется потерпеть, — ровный голос разнился с его учащенным дыханием. — Ты понял меня?

Криденс едва соображал, ограничившись только слабым кивком головы, и кратко простонал, когда тяжелая ладонь шлепнула по ягодице, буквально выбивая ответ.

— Д-д…

— Я спросил, понял ли ты меня, Криденс, — Персиваль огладил розовеющий след, наливающийся болезненным нытьем. Очень важно было, чтобы Криденс отдавал отчет мыслям и действиям, чтобы потом не пришлось снова натыкаться на его обвиняющий и в то же время самокорящий взгляд.

— П-понял, — он выпростал руки из-под живота, вцепившись в подушки. — Я понял.

В любом случае Криденс сам пришел в его постель, без принуждения и давления, поэтому растлителем Персиваля можно считать в последнюю очередь. Криденс старался запомнить каждую секунду, но все слилось в единое пестрящее перед глазами полотно, словно вне времени и реальности. Он запомнил момент, когда Персиваль проник в него. А потом потерялся, утонув в сумбуре впечатлений и захлебнувшись вздохом. Его припечатало к одному месту, хотя хотелось отстраниться, но сильнее этого было только желание не показаться неблагодарным. Терпеливо снося неприятное жжение и мучительную наполненность, Криденс внезапно осознал, что так должно быть не столько физически, сколько так должно быть именно у них. И эта боль, как нечто нужное и необходимое. Внутри снова скрутилась сладкая судорога, потому что, в конце концов, это же Персиваль. Это его крепкий член вторгся в тело, теперь заявляя права на новом для них обоих уровне, это его руки бережно придерживали талию и бедра, это его губы выдохнули куда-то в лопатки напряженное «Криденс», зацеловывая жарко и тем самым немо заявляя «мое».

Он задвигался в горячей тесноте, и Криденсу стало так хорошо: в удовольствии он закатывал глаза, неумело подавался назад, чтобы ощущать еще сильнее и теснее. Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось, но пик был таким ярким и сокрушающим, что сил хватило только на то, чтобы продержаться на коленях еще пару минут, пока Персиваль не догонит его, а после обессиленно рухнуть на холодяще-влажную перину, содрогаясь в остатках приливной острой сладости.

Когда Криденс проснулся наутро, о вчерашней ночи напоминала только размазанное на коже липкое семя и собственное присутствие в царской постели. Его не выгнали, не спихнули на пол, не разбудили гневными выкриками… Его просто оставили здесь, в ворохе испачканных простыней и подушек, пропитавшихся потом. В груди разлилось тепло, а в животе — жар, потому что Криденс невольно видел перед глазами только-только прошедший вечер, окончившийся тем, чего ему так не хватало. Другая половина кровати пустовала к великому разочарованию, но винить в этом Персиваля Криденс не имел права, хотя и хотел прочувствовать, каково просыпаться рядом с ним и видеть не обремененное тяжестью мыслей лицо, не суровое, не искаженное яростью или усталостью. Просто спокойный сонный лик, обнажающий душу и всю ее сокровенность.

Криденс кое-как встал с кровати и подошел к окну, понимая, что проспал полдень: на улицах Пеллы кипела жизнь, деятельность македонян в самом разгаре, и Персиваль, должно быть, не отставал. Видеть его сейчас было бы очень неловко, но Криденс должен был. Хотя бы из-за данного правителем обещания устроить ему изнуряющую тренировку. При звуке открывающейся двери он ожидал увидеть именно его, но промахнулся с расчетом и успел встать за спинку стула, скрывающую обнаженные бедра.

Абернати посмотрел на него с пытливостью и в то же время удивлением, не задерживая взгляда слишком долго, но и смятая разворошенная постель красноречиво обо всем намекала. Слуга положил на стол чистую одежду и отошел к двери.

— Попросили… принести, — объяснил он.

Криденс покраснел и побледнел несколько раз.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он неловко. — Где господин?

— На ристалище, — быстро ответил Абернати, словно уже хотел закончить разговор. — Он ждет тебя там. Сказал, чтобы ты был без обмундирования.

— Без обмундирования?

— Да, — слуга кивнул. — Но, возможно, тебе повезет. Сегодня он, кхм… — многозначительно тот посмотрел на фивонца, — в духе.

Судя по тому, как яростно Персиваль раскидывал окружающих его гоплитов, нельзя было утверждать однозначно, что он в духе. Мельком он увидел Криденса, притаившегося за площадкой, отвлекся на секунду, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, и завершил тренировку заключительными маневрами. Должно быть, занимался здесь уже пару часов: пот стекал по плечам и ногам, волосы облепили лоб, тяжелое дыхание вздымало объятую латами грудь. Криденс не знал, что говорить и как себя вести, после ночи тело все еще наливалось ленивой усталью, а между ног зудело и припекало. Персиваль покинул площадку и подошел к нему, очевидно, вообще не испытывая никакого смущения. Протянул ему свой меч, подобрав с земли другой, и рывком снял с себя мешающий нагрудник.

— Пошли, — сказал он. — Проведем тренировку в замке.

— В замке? — сегодня Криденс чувствовал себя невероятно глупым.

Царь ничего не ответил и безмолвно приказал следовать за ним, и только тогда, когда они вошли в совершенно пустой огромный зал, все стало если не предельно ясно, то хотя бы немного понятно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты бился со мной на равных, не боясь задеть или ударить. Скорее всего, меч тебе даже не понадобится.

— Вы хотите… — Криденс потерянно повертел в руках оружие, — драться не со мной?

— Кажется, мы уже давно выяснили, что обскур — твоя неотъемлемая часть, которая тоже нуждается в тренировке.

Пожевав губу, эллин покачал головой.

— Я не стану, — чтобы это не показалось хамством, он добавил: — Если я раню Вас, последствия будут необратимыми. Я не готов.

— Персы не будут спрашивать, готов ты или нет. Они просто раскроят тебе череп.

Весомость аргумента покрывалась страхом сделать непоправимое, о чем потом придется в лучшем случае жалеть.

— Я могу убить Вас, — ухватился Криденс за последнюю соломинку надежды.

— А ты постарайся, — уголок его губ дернулся, — не убить.

Криденс наконец кинул меч на пол.

Сначала было боязно и страшно. Он не обращался до последнего, уворачиваясь от нападений и отступая от колонны к колонне. Своего рода отработка ловкости и скорости, но Персиваль требовал от него далеко не это, думая, что лишив его защиты и оружия, добьется своего намного быстрее и эффективнее. В итоге царю пришлось попотеть больше, чтобы вызвать у Криденса хотя бы побелевшие глаза и расплывающийся в песках темной материи силуэт.

Криденс отпустил себя, когда острая сталь оказалась близко к его щеке, едва не ранив. Вихрем он налетал вперед, вступая в игру, и старался быть как можно меньше вредоносным, облизывая делающую выпад руку. Он бы никогда не причинил Персивалю муки, но все равно опасался слишком впадать в азарт, диктуемый бранным неистовством.

После тренировки, когда они уже находились в покоях, Персиваль откровенно выразил свое недовольство тем, что Криденс поддавался и бился вполсилы. Для Персиваля как для воина это было хуже любого позора, потому что они договаривались на равную битву. Он знал, каким может быть Криденс в горячке боевого запала, и, казалось, даже винил себя в том, что дал тому стать таким мягкосердечным, тогда как долгое время назад его глаза загорались желанием распотрошить обидчика. В один момент он просто пожалел, что Криденс больше не видел в нем врага, но пытаться изменить что-либо в обратную сторону — глупо и муторно. Они имели то, что имели.

Перед сном, после того, как Криденс, спохватившись, вернулся за Пикеттом, которого должен был оставить «ненадолго», он изваянием застыл возле двери в царских комнатах, наблюдая, как Персиваль раздевается и укрывается одеялом. Внутренний ехидный голос нашептывал о том, что теперь у него было свое место, а Персивалю он даром не сдался, однако фивонец предпочел до последнего стоять на месте, пока ему не велят, что делать и куда идти.

Заметив его тягостные думы, Персиваль раздраженно вздохнул, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Ты можешь продолжать спать здесь, если хочешь, — предложил он, а секундами позже уточнил. — Со мной.

Криденс неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Боюсь, я буду Вам только…

— Еще одно слово — и ляжешь на голом полу.

Терять возможность понежиться на нормальной кровати Криденс не собирался. Подойдя ближе, пальцами он зацепил юбку, немного потеребив, и наконец снял хитон, аккуратно положив на тумбочку. Персиваль смотрел на него неотрывно и вгонял этим самым в краску. Подвинулся, освобождая немного места, и накрыл обоих одеялом, когда Криденс сиротливым калачиком свернулся на краю.

Царь безапелляционно подтянул его ближе к себе, обхватив поперек живота, и уткнулся лицом в шелк волос.

— Расслабься. Я не собираюсь гнать тебя отсюда пинками. Ты волен спать здесь каждую ночь.

Криденс вовремя возбранил себе отвечать, потому что «и Вы будете рядом?» покажется жалким и слабохарактерным. Персиваль, словно угадав мысль, пригладил его локоны, коснувшись пальцами уха.

— Спи. Завтра тяжелый день.

Оказалось, тяжелая нагрузка приходилась на каждый день оставшегося месяца. Корона пыталась сохранять спокойствие, хотя всегда находились те, кто по глупости сеет панику в народе — обычные придворные и старики, любившие почесать языком. Армия постепенно пополнялась пленными, которым, помимо хороших еды и крова, обещался статус вольноотпущенников, если те, конечно, выживут в битве. Не многие соглашались на это, ожидаемая гордость не позволяла принять сторону врага, но остальные фивяне просто хотели жить, сохраняя за собой любовь к свету больше любого другого народа.

Персиваль был терпелив и мрачнее тучи оказывался, только когда настигали какие-нибудь вести из-за границы, ставящие под сомнение действенность плана. Он срывался реже, но сильнее обычного, и каждый раз Криденс был рядом, чтобы просто выслушать роптание и крики или чтобы проронить пару слов, но не более того. Успокаивать он не умел и не видел в этом необходимости, потому что понимал только две вытекающие друг из друга истины: он не разбирался в политике, а потому слабо представлял, как тяжело бывало временами, считая любые подбадривания если не ложью, то малоправдивой отдушиной. Они с Персивалем делили постель даже больше в самом невинном понятии слова, потому что каждый день заканчивался усталостью и очень редко — объятиями, которым царь уделял скупое внимание в силу привычной черствости. Часто он ворчал на Пикетта, лазающего как всегда где не положено, но потом быстро свыкся с его почти незримым присутствием где-нибудь на плече Криденса или в ворохе кинутой у кровати одежды. К слову, Криденсу потом очень долго приходилось просить у ранимого лукотруса прощения и выслушивать от него обиженные смешливые писки за тот случай с несдержанным обещанием вернуться за ним как можно скорее.

Когда до планируемого наступления оставалось полторы недели, все панические шепотки в народе затихли. Замок сам словно затих вместе с Короной, смирившейся с любым исходом войны. Все, что могло быть сделано для победы в стратегическом плане, уже сделано, и оставалось только ждать. Советы собирались чуть реже, и молчаливый Криденс видел в каждом измотанность. Помимо внешней политики, тщательного внимания требовали к себе обыкновенные люди. Персиваль совершал объезды, проводил слушания, и только на предпоследнем из них Криденсу довелось побывать. Он наконец увидел, как тесно царь связан с народом и как терпеливо выслушивает даже самые глупые обращения, наподобие просьбы дать в долг из царской казны, чтобы погасить другие долги. Тем не менее ничто из услышанного не теряло значение проблемы, и многим жителям оставалось только посочувствовать.

Из числа последних на тот день к Персивалю обратилась молодая крестьянская девчонка, живущая со своей больной матерью на самом конце Пеллы.

— Мы живем небогато, — она рассказывала тихо, словно стеснялась вообще просить о помощи, и куталась в неприметный драный платок. — Я ухаживаю за мамой и одна веду хозяйство. Оно достаточно скромное, но это все, что у нас есть…

— Продолжай, — царь кивнул.

— Я пришла не за тем, чтобы просить деньги, и вообще не стала бы беспокоить Вас, если бы не… — девчонка задрожала, неловко утирая лицо платком. — Несколько наших коров и овец растерзали волки. Для нас это большая потеря. Господин, я была бы очень признательна, если бы Вы что-нибудь с этим сделали. Дикие звери лишают нас последнего.

Несмотря на усталость, Персиваль слушал внимательно, а Криденс в это время стоял подле трона, вспоминая, сколько людей пришло и ушло через эти двери, получив одобрение, и с каким уважением они смотрели на своего царя.

— Я вышлю отряд воинов в близлежащие леса, — немного поразмыслив, ответил он. — Должно быть, твоя мать в плохом состоянии, чтобы добраться до замка самой?

Такому внезапному вопросу девочка удивилась и скромно опустила взгляд в пол.

— Да, господин. Она тяжело больна.

— И ты не вызывала дворцового лекаря?

— Нет, господин. Я бы сделала это, но несмотря на столь малую сумму за вызов… — она помедлила, подбирая слова, — этой суммы у нас нет.

Персиваль медленно закивал головой, обдумывая ситуацию.

— Я велю лекарю навестить вас как можно скорее. Ты не будешь ничего должна.

Девчонка округлила глаза, застланные пеленой слез, и зашлась невнятным неверящим бормотанием, пока не смогла говорить более-менее связно.

— Спасибо, господин, спасибо, — залепетала она. — Спасибо Вам… Да хранят Вас двенадцать всевышних!.. *

Криденс обратил на Персиваля полный восхищения взор, забыв, что, стоя рядом с троном, по-хорошему бы должен сохранять беспристрастное выражение лица.

После девчонки в зал ввалилась маленькая шумная толпа, вызывая в заскучавшем правителе молчаливое возмущение и интерес. Впереди шла полная старушка, искаженная злобой, а позади — два здоровых землепашца, удерживающих между собой сопротивляющегося чумазого паренька.

Криденс напрягся, ожидая чего-то неутешительного.

— Господин, творятся ужасные вещи! — скрипнула старушка, в порыве взмахнув своей палочкой.

Мужчины толкнули мальчишку в спину, заставляя сдавленно вскрикнуть и рухнуть на изодранные колени.

— Мы поймали вора, — сказал один из них, брезгливо пихнув того ногой.

— Я не выдвину обвинений, пока не увижу доказательства, — Персиваль сел в троне поудобнее, задумчиво стуча пальцем по подбородку. — Рассказывайте с самого начала.

— Это началось давно, господин, — умерив пыл, женщина принялась говорить, иногда кося взгляд в сторону мальчишки. — Из моих запасов стало пропадать зерно. Сначала немного, затем с каждой неделей по мешку. Я сразу поняла, что где-то ошивается вор! И попросила своих соседей, — она кивнула на двух мужчин позади, — чтобы они проследили за моими владениями, пока я торгую на рынке. И вот, полюбуйтесь.

Критично Персиваль осмотрел склоненную золотоволосую макушку.

— Это правда?

Парень так и не поднял головы, всхлипывая и в беззвучном рыдании роняя слюну на пол.

— Отвечай, когда я спрашиваю.

— Да, отвечай своему господину, — стоящий рядом мужчина повторил удар, попав ногой по худому бедру.

Криденс, став свидетелем неоправданно жестокого обращения, хотел было рвануть вперед или высказаться в защиту, но умом понимал, что его слово ничего не значит. Можно сказать, он вообще тут не должен присутствовать и поэтому ощущал себя нахальным соглядатаем.

Мальчишка встретился с Криденсом взглядом и утерся о свое плечо, не имея возможности сделать это связанными за спиной руками.

— Это правда, — прошептал он.

— Зачем ты крал? — вымученно спросил Персиваль.

— Господин, — его лицо вытянулось в плохо скрываемом удивлении. — Мне нечего было есть… Я голодал…

— Многовато зерна на одного человека. Знаешь, что жадность — непростительный порок?

Капелька пота скатилась по виску юнца. На этот вопрос он не обязан был отвечать, хотя молчание, наоборот, указывало на неоспоримую виновность.

— Что прикажите делать с ним? — спросил здоровяк.

— Вам — ничего. Стража посадит его в темницу, — Персиваль поднялся с трона, не заметив за дверьми никого больше из горожан, и собрался уходить, перед этим напоследок оглядев дрожащее тщедушное тело. — Казнь состоится на рассвете.

Даже стражники у входа переглянулись.

Вмиг прекративший хныкать мальчишка сгорбился из-за свалившего на него свинца приговора. Охрана подхватила его подмышками, с усилием ставя слабое тело на ноги, которое теперь можно было только волочить за собой. Тот был убит еще несвершившейся над ним участью и мало заинтересован в том, чтобы добровольно делать хоть что-то.

Криденс пытался найти в чертах царя нечто, напоминающее дурную шутку или импульсивность. Так можно было бы списать на то, что он погорячился и погорячился случайно жестоко, но его выражение было похоже на то самое равнодушное, как при каждодневной возне с документами. Криденс, совершенно не ощущая себя и своего тела, быстрым шагом направился вслед за Персивалем по коридору.

— Зачем Вы сделали это? — он был слишком разгорячен для безвинного, отдающего уважением вопроса, и голос пронесся по стенам громким эхом.

Персиваль даже не смотрел на него, сцепив руки за спиной и вышагивая четко по направлению к покоям.

— Сделал что?

Криденс выждал пару мгновений, пока две служанки с корзинами для белья минули пролет и свернули за угол.

— Он всего лишь мальчишка. Вы… Вы видели, как сильно он раскаивается!..

Они зашли в покои, и Криденс закрыл дверь с большей силой, чем положено.

— Ты оспариваешь мое решение, — вынес Персиваль. — Подумай еще раз, прежде чем продолжить.

— Все совершают ошибки. Вы должны это знать, как никто другой.

— Ошибка может быть прощена, только если она совершилась единожды, — он остановился посреди покоев, с недовольством щурясь на чужое нравственное восстание. — Неоднократное воровство должно жестоко караться. Парень знал, на что шел.

— Он голодал. Вы не знаете, что такое настоящий голод, — дерзновенно Криденс вздернул подбородок, словно это помогало ему чувствовать себя непоколебимым. — Каждый день слуги приносят Вам богатую еду из кухни, а в военных походах за Вами следует телега с провиантом. Не говорите мне, что когда-либо грызли землю зубами от бессилия, потому что Вам нечего было есть.

Криденс распалялся не напрасно. Он вызвал в Персивале что-то, помимо холодности.

— Я смотрю, ты сам желаешь остаться без еды, — пока что он говорил сдержанно. — Я могу это устроить.

Но Криденса это совсем не пугало. Вместо желчного ответа он подошел к царю ближе, почти вплотную, умоляя и прося.

— Пожалуйста, простите его. Я могу за него поручиться, я могу взять ответственность…

— Быть может, сейчас ты предложишь мне прощать всех и каждого? — сбивчивая речь Криденса не произвела на него впечатление. — Что подумает обо мне мой народ? Многие расценят это как возможность совершать преступления и оставаться безнаказанными.

— Хотя бы не наказывайте его так. Только не так. Он очень юн. Персиваль, — осмелев, Криденс взял его руку в свои, давая понять физически, как сильно ему это важно, посылая по крепкой хватке сцепленных ладоней всю серьезность и мольбу нервными поглаживаниями.

— Я устал от этого разговора, — Персиваль резко выдернул руку, оставив пальцы Криденса повиснуть в воздухе. — Я не изменю своего решения. Завтра ему отрубят голову, хочешь ты того или нет.

Отняв руку, Персиваль лишил Криденса опоры в том смысле, который сейчас нужен был больше всего.

— Я верю, что Вы способны поступить иначе, — с горечью вымолвил он.

— Я сказал свое слово, — процедил царь. — И не вздумай придумывать план, о котором придется жалеть. Я скажу страже, чтобы она выпорола тебя, если ты посмеешь даже на пару шагов приблизиться к темнице.

Криденс ушел из покоев быстро, потому что на самом деле единственный, к кому не стоило приближаться, — это Персиваль, чья твердолобость и непреклонность раздражали до зубовного скрежета и идеи сделать или сказать что-нибудь необдуманное. В царские покои Криденс даже не думал возвращаться этой ночью, да и вряд ли собирался когда-либо возвращаться, потому что все то, что можно было пускай и с натяжкой назвать хорошим, разлетелось вдребезги об упрямую своенравность одного и второго.

Он лег спать в своих новых комнатах, но до рассвета так и не сомкнул глаз. Его волновало то, как бесславно и глупо умрет парень едва ли старше самого Криденса. То, почему Персиваль не пошел на мало-мальскую уступку, ведь Криденс не так часто о чем-то просил. А теперь и взывать богам особо-то не хотелось, когда человек, от которого в этот момент зависела чужая жизнь, уперся в свой жестокий выбор, справедливый только по отношению к собственным принципам.

Если бы не деспотичный надзор матушки, возможно, Криденс бы тоже пустился во грехи, ведь на тот момент в Фивах он голодал не меньше бездомных. Каждый вечер у него была только чашка похлебки и талая вода, поэтому он знал, на что голод может толкать ослабевший разум. У того мальчика был шанс выйти в люди, встать на верный путь, доказать остальным, что он достоин милосердия, но ему не дали шанса, и теперь Криденс, хоть и маловлиятельный для решения подобных проблем, считал себя до ужаса виноватым. Быть может, стоило найти более правильные слова, подобрать ряд несокрушимых аргументов, но, в конце концов, он и жил-то в замке на птичьих правах.

Едва занялся рассвет Криденс уже был на ногах. Он не преследовал цели сорвать казнь, его сил не хватило бы даже на то, чтобы продолжать уговаривать. Он просто подождал, пока лучи солнца не пробьются в окна и щели ставней, и вышел на балкон в северной части замка. Там уже стояли несколько придворных, сверху наблюдавших за столпотворением людей на площади у помоста. Все с замиранием и холодом в сердце ждали казни и на этот раз, в отличие от того, когда наказывали Криденса, не испытывали воодушевления. Криденс хотел бы спросить, зачем они все здесь стоят, как на представлении, но он сам не разбирал мотивов своего присутствия здесь. Что-то самокарательное было в этом.

На центральный балкон вышел Персиваль в нарядном одеянии, а за ним — некоторые члены совета. Утро было морозное, и к общему оцепенению добавлялся стращающий душу трепет. Палач вывел на помост светловолосого мальчишку, помятого и грязного после проведенной в подземельях ночи. Сердце Криденса сжалось, он пробился через толпу прислуги на балконе и встал впритык к каменному парапету, видя на юном лице слезы и кучу всего раздирающего на мелкие клочки своими сожалениями и безнадегой. Мальчик слабо покачал головой, когда палач что-то спросил у него. Криденс тоже отказался бы от последнего слова, смысла в котором, как в глотке воды, который через мгновение придется выплевывать. Обвиненного палач опустил на колени, и тот безвольно подался, медленно кладя голову на плаху, а сжатые в кулаках ладони — рядом, будто так было легче.

«Посмотрите на меня, — молил Криденс, обращая взгляд на Персиваля. — Посмотрите на меня, потому что я все еще надеюсь».

И Персиваль посмотрел. Не внимательно, а мимолетно, но, наверное, достаточно, чтобы различить все то, о чем Криденс говорил вчера. И все же взгляд его был непоколебимым и расчетливым. Царь занес руку вверх, а палач занес топор, ожидая дальнейшего жеста. Криденс почти возненавидел его за медлительность, словно бы это он томился на плахе, как живая индейка в кипящей кастрюле, и вцепился пальцами в парапет до ломки в суставах.

Персиваль сжал губы.

— Отрубить ему руку.

Кровь брызнула за помост, вызвав вскрики неожиданности у горожан, а мальчишка хрипло завыл, толком не успев понять, что произошло.

Криденс зажмурился и затряс головой, слепо прорываясь сквозь ахающих прислужников и выбираясь в коридор, где воздух не отдавал зловонной прелью из-за всеобщего клокотания и изумления. Он перевел дух, держась за голову, и потребовалось пару глубоких вздохов, приводящих мысли в порядок и образующих одно единственное желание.

Он сорвался в покои Персиваля, зная, что до совета тот пробудет именно там, и чуть не вынес дверь, без надобности налегая на нее всем телом.

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — Персиваль опешил, застыв с плащом на плече, так и не сняв его до конца.

— Вы почти пощадили его! — Криденс остановился, едва не налетев на царя грудью. — Вы могли просто отпустить его. Почему Вы не сделали этого?

— Не забывай, с кем разговариваешь, — тошнотворная спесивость проснулась в нем моментально. — Или мне напомнить тебе?

Ни на долю не ощущая себя зарвавшимся, Криденс пропустил угрозу мимо ушей.

— Что помешало Вам? — раздувшиеся ноздри и начинающие белеть глаза выглядели действительно леденящими. — Думаете, одной мысли о смерти ему было недостаточно?

— Я и так поступился принципами и законом Короны и поступился не потому, что ты ощутил себя слишком смелым, чтобы перечить мне.

— Тогда почему? — бессилие вернуло Криденсу его цвет глаз.

— Потому что со всей этой войной я перестал уделять должное внимание народу, — терпеливо объяснил Персиваль. — Моя вина в том, что народ позволяет себе вольности. И если ты сейчас не закроешь свой рот, наш разговор будет складываться совсем по-другому.

— Вам самим не нравится делать половину того, что вынуждает Вас делать Корона.

— Не тебе об этом судить, — Персиваль подался вперед, вселяя дрожь. — При правлении моего отца было казнено тысячи людей. Он не особо разбирался, кто прав, а кто виновен.

— Вы — не Ваш отец, — Криденсу было тошно, что Персиваль сравнивал себя с непомерной жестокостью бывшего македонского знамени. — Ваш отец был чудовищем и мерзавцем, не способным на сострадание.

Это задело царя сильнее, чем можно было предположить. Лицо его побагровело.

Пощечина, которую он влепил Криденсу, по силе была сравнима с настоящим ударом. Голова его дернулась, как у болванчика, а ноги подкосились, и пока он приходил в себя, потянувшись к обожженой ударом щеке, Персиваль решил отныне не церемониться, и с силой толкнул к его стене, прихватив за грудки.

Кажется, вместе с куда-то девшейся горячностью Персиваль выбил у Криденса слезу.

— Тогда, может быть, мне стоит поступать, как мой отец? — перейдя на яростный шепот, он заставлял Криденса потерянно хлопать глазами. — Ведь я  _его_  сын.

Криденс скривился от простреливающей до ушей боли.

— Я слишком многое позволял тебе, — обманчиво-ласково его ладонь вплелась в его волосы. — Или думаешь, что пребывание в моей постели дает тебе привилегии? Тебе повезет, если ты сдохнешь на войне безболезненно, потому что если выживешь, я обеспечу тебе участь похуже, чем в твоих любимых эпических поэмах.

Криденс вцепился в плечо царя, тяжело дыша от навалившегося на него тела. Грудь раздирало обидой. Он не имел права высказываться в сторону отца Персиваля, пускай даже о его жестокости было написано много свитков и песен. Криденс готов был признать свою вину, но до того, как тяжелая ладонь хлестнула по его лицу и как ядовитые слова обрушились на него проливным дождем.

Ему банально хотелось сжаться в комок где-нибудь в углу комнат и провести так целый день, однако со страхом гордость он не потерял. Криденс смотрел Персивалю в глаза, впритык, только из задетого самолюбия, и продолжал смотреть, когда тот, перестав растрачивать гнев, медленно отстранился.

Они знатно повздорили и оба погорячились и, отойдя на безопасное расстояние друг от друга, наконец ощутили всю глупость произошедшего.

— Я верну ему руку, — Криденс не хотел специально оставлять последнее слово за собой, но молчать сейчас — значит сдаться. — Ньютон вернет.

Он открыл дверь и был остановлен чужим спокойным голосом.

— Если ты сделаешь это, — усталость сквозила в интонациях Персиваля, — можешь навсегда забыть путь до этих комнат.

Переступая порог, Криденс почувствовал, как нить между ними истончается. А когда он и правда обратился к Ньютону, та вовсе порвалась. Скамандер сказал, что восстановление руки — процесс долгий и болезненный. Такая магия небезопасна, но, если все делать правильно, принесет свои плоды.

С чистой совестью — не беря в расчет их с Персивалем перебранку — Криденс продолжал жить дальше. Естественно, они встречались на собраниях, тренировках, даже при желании не имея возможности избежать разговоров. Царь командовал им, говорил, что он делает правильно, а что — нет, указывая на ошибки. Порой слишком жестоко — крепким захватом или подсечками, после которых болели колени и ягодицы. Будто одного синяка Криденсу было недостаточно.

Раньше их общение мало отличалось разнообразием. Сейчас же оно поддерживалось только за счет вынужденных обстоятельств. Криденс, как и было ему сказано, забыл дорогу до царских покоев, по вечерам проводя время в своих за книгами, алхимическими рецептами и игрой с обскуром, когда было слишком скучно. Он выпускал его только за пределы своего тела, не обращаясь полностью, а смотря, как черные всполохи лижут его кожу и воздух вокруг. В такие моменты Пикетт прятался в шкафу, после чего опасливо возвращался на плечо Криденса, наверняка ощущая осадок вырвавшейся тьмы. В ночь перед походом Криденс обратился к Ньютону за советом, стоит ли оставить лукотруса в замке с его видом или взять его с собой, и был удивлен, когда Ньютон, ознаменовав лукотрусов незаменимыми помощниками, сказал оставить его при себе.

В комнаты он вернулся с тяжестью на душе. Завтра армия двинется к границам, а через неделю или чуть больше многие уже падут. Возможно, падет и сам Криденс, если даст слабину и обскур внезапно перестанет слушаться. Маловероятно, но все же. Готовясь к битве задолго до ее начала, Криденс понял, что все же к этому нельзя быть готовым. Тело может рваться в бой, подстегнутое азартом и сноровкой, а внутри испуганный дух бился о ребра.

Криденс хотел провести последнюю спокойную ночь в кровати, даже если не смыкая глаз, то вслушиваясь в умиротворяющую тишину. Вернувшись к себе, Криденс не ожидал увидеть царя и даже подумал было, что по привычке свернул не в ту часть замка, перепутав опочивальни.

Криденс притворил за собой дверь и оперся о нее спиной. Персиваль стоял у окна. Он мог бы присесть, раз целью его визита было дождаться Криденса, но та оставшаяся между ними связь, позволяющая душам разговаривать с помощью одного только взгляда, дала понять, что Персиваль давно безутешен в своих думах.

Криденсу нечего было сказать. Он бесшумно пересек комнаты, принявшись подготавливать постель ко сну и взбивать подушки. Раньше он никогда такого не делал. Теперь ему просто необходимо было чем-то заняться и без переживаний сносить неловкость.

— Завтра мы отправляемся в полдень, — известил Персиваль, задумчиво поджимая губы. — Сначала на границу, к морю. Там будут ждать наши корабли.

Криденс нахмурился, внимательно слушая, но не отвечая.

— Оставь, — царь махнул рукой, когда тот потянулся к канделябру тушить свечи, и Криденс послушался, почти не задумываясь. Возможно, он хотел трусливо сбежать от разговора, погрузив покои во мрак, а теперь было бы неуважительно пренебрегнуть просьбой, когда это действительно обыкновенная просьба.

Тело сковало по рукам и ногам от воцарившегося неуюта одностороннего общения.

Персиваль, не испытывая этого неуюта, или, как минимум, зная, как с ним бороться, забрался на кровать, скинув на пол сандалии, и пригласительно похлопал по перине рядом с собой.

Криденс устал. Устал настолько, что не было сил даже продолжать строить из себя оскорбленного гордеца.

Свою обувь он аккуратно оставил у ножки стола, а сам забрался на кровать, прямо в крепкие объятия кольца рук. Одеяло под ними зашелестело, приятно лаская слух. Горячая кожа Персиваля грела получше любого камина или костра, но этого казалось так мало. Криденсу хотелось слиться с ним, стать его частью, чтобы ощущать вечное тепло, заставляющее забыть практически обо всем или хотя бы не воспринимать многое с такой обреченностью.

Они молчали, просидев так, пока свечи на тумбочке не прогорели до половины. Персиваль всматривался в лицо Криденса, словно пытаясь найти какой-то ответ. Отвел прядь волос и заметно нахмурился, коснувшись расползшегося по щеке желтеющего синяка. В отличие от всего тела, пальцы царя были холодными, и Криденс накрыл их ладонью, задерживая так на мгновения.

— Все в порядке, — успокоил Криденс. — Правда.

Персиваль редко проявлял признаки сожаления о содеянном, а Криденс, наконец столкнувшись с этим, должен был что-то сказать. Все и правда было в порядке. Теперь — да.

Он подумал, что самое время продолжить разрывать вытканную непробиваемой лозой стену фальшивого спокойствия, когда произнести хотелось больше, чем просто молчать.

— Я не должен был оскорблять…

— Предлагаю забыть об этом, — как можно мягче оборвал его Персиваль, приободряюще сжав окрепшие за все время тренировок плечи. — Сегодня последняя ночь перед неизбежным. Не хочу тратить ее на заунывные беседы.

— Это так страшно, — Криденс не контролировал пробивший его озноб. — Я имею в виду, Вам ведь не впервой, но мне… Мне — страшно.

Персиваль выбил из-под них одеяло и накинул его сверху, опускаясь с Криденсом на подушки.

— Только глупцы не боятся войны. Я тоже ее боюсь.

Утром Криденс попросил его оказать небольшую услугу и выпустить из темницы одну женщину. Описал ее, как выглядит, во что одета, по памяти назвал пролет, который приведет к ее камере. На вопрос, что это за женщина, Криденс ограничился только «мать», а царь понимающе не стал выпытывать ничего боле.

Спуститься в подземелья самому и снова испытать на себе осуждающий бесовской взгляд было бы выше всякого терпения, каким бы барьером против подобного Криденс не обладал. Просто перед тем, как покинуть Пеллу, его естество тянулось к благодетели, необъяснимой и при том такой нужной, как бы очищающей и ознаменующей новое начало, даже если скоро наступит конец.

Поход к морю пролетел быстро. Недавно они только покидали город, а через пару дней Персиваль уже брал Криденса, прижимая его к воловьей шкуре в своей палатке. Неизвестно, когда еще они смогут насладиться запахом взмокших жаждущих тел, а не смрадом грязи и крови, поэтому каждый рывок, каждое движение мощной отдачей взрывалось в теле щиплющим томлением. В голове Криденса жалобно, но откровенно звучало собственное «Я не хочу пасть. Я не хочу, чтобы пали Вы», потому что единственным, перед кем он готов был пасть, да и то ниц, на колени, был человек, дарующий ему тепло в прохладную ночь. А Персиваль, сжимая его в объятиях, словно бы молчаливо обещал ему «Только не в этой битве, Криденс. Только не в этой битве».

Корабли оказались огромных размеров. Поднимаясь на палубу по твердым доскам, можно было увидеть мощные мачты с поднятым вверх развевающимся на ветру македонским знаменем, которое Персиваль велел опустить, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание мореходов. Внизу, если спуститься по лестнице, были расставлены пороховые бочки и спрятанные пушки, готовые в любой момент «вылезти» из укрытия трюма. Криденс предпочитал туда не заглядывать. Ему было хорошо наверху, где беспокойные ветра трепали волосы и пронзали тело холодом до самых костей. Их заунывный свист тревожил темные воды Эгейского моря, будто бы выуживая из его глубин отчаянный плач Эгея*, потерявшего своего сына. Несколько дней Криденс вслушивался в вопль стихии, особенно любя ночами стоять на корме и всматриваться в загустевшее грозовыми облаками небо, а чуть позже — в виднеющиеся вдалеке земли Персии.

Персы наверняка уже знали о надвигающемся враге и, возможно, даже успели подготовиться, только их армия, теперь уступающая по количеству и силам армии Македонии, вряд ли была способна верно рассредоточить силы, чтобы отразить атаку с нескольких сторон, ведь Персиваль все же позаботился о разрешении Фракии пройти через ее земли. Недавно он сказал, что не собирается останавливаться после, пока не достигнет титула фараона Египта и царя всей Азии, и понять, шутил он или заявлял серьезно, было нельзя — в последнее время Криденс замечал в его взгляде теплую усмешку, тогда как лицо оставалось привычно бесстрастным.

Приближаясь к незнакомым землям, Криденс считал часы. Он стоял на корме, кутаясь в платок, который почти не спасал от ударившего мороза и не менее холодящей тело бездушной экипировки.

Рассвет разводил лучами солнца ночную хмарь. Отвлекшись на это тоскливое великолепие, Криденс не заметил подошедшего к нему Персиваля. В руках он держал два исходящих паром кубка и передал один в окоченевшие ладони эллина.

— Вино, — пояснил он. — Поможет согреться.

Первый глоток приятно обжег горло.

— Спасибо, — Криденс устало улыбнулся. Ему надо было хорошенько выспаться, но сон совсем не шел — ни в каюте, ни снаружи под мерное завывание бриза.

В голову не шли и слова. Только пустота гуляла в мыслях, и, наверное, именно поэтому Персиваль и Криденс долго смотрели вдаль, не нарушая никакими звуками момент перед ближним боем. Только Криденс все же рискнул озвучить спонтанную, но нуждающуюся в ответе мысль.

— Если бы было возможно, — он взглянул на царя, выискивая в нем то, что надеялся услышать, — Вы бы хотели жить другой жизнью? Иначе. Самой обыкновенной.

Тонкий замок губ Персиваля дернулся в полуухмылке. Конечно, он не собирался отвечать.

— Возвращайся в каюту, — его ладонь мягко скользнула по плечу Криденса. — Нужно отдохнуть. Битва будет долгой.

Не дольше тех, о которых Криденсу доводилось читать. Он свято верил в это, ровно как и в непреложный факт того, что солнце, когда взойдет высоко-высоко, станет греть сильнее. Какой бы битва не обещала стать, она будет, а этого уже достаточно, чтобы, еще раз проведя по шершавому, не до конца отшлифованному дереву кормы, повернуться спиной к горизонту.

В спину дышал скорый бой, а в лицо — проделанный ими длинный морской путь, ведущий прямо до Пеллы. Криденс вернулся в каюту, наконец проваливаясь в сон без сновидений.

_Fin_

 

________________

*Крестьянка говорит о двенадцати олимпийцах, в числе которых Посейдон, Зевс, Гера, Афина, Афродита, Апполон, Деметра, Гестия, Арес, Гермес, Гефест, Артемида.  
*Эгей - Афинский царь, отец героя Тесея. Кинулся в море, ошибочно подумав, что его сын погиб. С тех пор то море зовется Эгейским.


End file.
